


Flawlessly Fucked Up

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Category: Black Veil Brides, Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, we don't know what we're doing either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
“YOU’RE FRIGGIN’ INSANE!” someone yelled as I ran past them.  
  
“I’M LATE! FUCK YOU!” I yelled over my shoulder as I continued to run towards the Altar Bar.  
  
I was a fucking mess. My black hair was a wild mess around my face, the mini top hat that I had secured to a plastic headband was falling off, my ear cuff was hanging by its stud, and my messenger bag was slamming off of my hip, surely leaving a bruise.  
  
The Altar Bar grew larger as I got closer, rushing past the medical examiner’s office, and crossing the pothole riddled roads. A familiar mop of blonde hair was standing, leaning against the railing of the stairs leading up to the bar. “About time you got here,” she said as I neared.  
  
I slowed my pace to a walk. I gave her a death glare. “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO I’LL GO GET SET UP THEN COME BACK AND GET YOU?! HUH?! HUH?!" I screeched.  
  
“Oh…” Realization settled in with my pissed off screeching. Knowing better than to stay where I could hit her, she ran as fast as her [heels](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_129/set?id=71615683) would allow.  
  
I chased after her, but she quickly turned into the stair well and bolted downwards. I wasn’t doing that. I leaned over the banister. “BE LUCKY IT’S FUCKING UNUSUALLY WARM OR ELSE I WOULD’VE KILLED YOUR ASS!” I bellowed. For some reason that I wasn’t going to object to it was sixty degrees in Pittsburgh in January.  
  
“Whoa, Dylan! Chill.”  
  
I turned and saw the owner of the Altar bar, looking at me from behind the bar. When he was sober, he was one of the coolest people you could meet. When he was drunk he was… a mess. He let Dawn and I run amuck, whenever. We spent a lot of time there, interviewing or just going to shows.  
  
I took a deep breath. “Alright. I’m chill,” I said. I was trying to convince myself more than anything.  
  
“You are?” Dawn asked, appearing in front of me. Rookie mistake. I punched her in the stomach.  
  
“Now, I am,” I replied, feeling much better.  
  
“Girl, fix yourself,” she said, doubling over in pain. Only Dawn, could find it necessary to pick, while in pain.  
  
[I pulled my skirt down to its proper length, stuck the cuff back on my ear, pulled my shirt up, switched from my flats to my heels, ran my fingers through my hair, fixed my top hat headband and straightened out my blazer](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_443/set?id=71919743).  
  
“Good?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah,” she said, standing up and letting out a deep breath. “Son of a bitch.”  
  
I didn’t say anything.  
  
“So pretty much everything is set up. We just have to get everyone mic’ed and determine how we’re sitting.”  
  
I nodded. We really didn’t do much planning for our interviews. I hopped my ass up on the bar. “I’m sitting here. You just try to get in between them somewhere.”  
  
“That’s specific,” she scoffed.  
  
I flipped her off.  
  
“I’m rolling,” she pointed out.  
  
“Fuck you,” I said, still not giving a fuck. She acted like I didn’t control what went in the video and what didn’t.  
  
A moment later, the tour manager for our soon-to-be-victims, Black Veil Brides, approached us. I slid off of the bar and met him part way. “I’m Dylan Lennox, C-Rock Magazine,” I introduced myself, shaking his hand.  
  
“Jon Syverson. I’m gonna go get them now. If things get too out of control though, I’m gonna cut the interview and call your boss.”  
  
I raised my eyebrows and then looked at Dawn. We started laughing.  
  
“I’m sorry, but you’re looking at the boss. I own _C-Rock_ ,” I said. _C-Rock_ was my baby. What started off as something that could barely be considered a brochure had grown into one of the leading rock and alternative magazines in the world, up there with _Kerrang!_ , _Alternative Press_ , _Rock Sound_ and _Revolver_. And it was still growing, expanding into other areas of the industry it covered.  
  
Syverson wasn’t sure how to respond.  
  
“And I got it. You don’t like it, you cut it. It’s cool.”  
  
I hopped back up on the bar, while he turned to go fetch the band.  
  
A few moments later, the first came up the stairs and over to the bar. “Hey. I’m Andy.”  
  
“I’m Dylan. That bitch is Dawn,” I gestured, to where she was standing fucking with the camera.  
  
“Fuck you,” she snipped.  
  
“Blow me,” I responded ever so eloquently.  
  
“Cunt.”  
  
“Twat.”  
  
“Well then…” Andy said, trailing off awkwardly.  
  
Sometimes we were even too much for rock stars to handle.  
  
“She’s my best friend,” I explained. “You should honestly be more concerned if we aren’t cussing each other out.” That’s just how Dawn and I were. “Now have you ever seen one of our interviews before?” I asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
That was only semi disheartening.  
  
“Okay, well it’s really simple. We ask all the stupid shit everyone wants to know, but doesn’t ask since there are more serious questions. You’ve already done the interview for the actual magazine, so we’re gonna ask a whole bunch of fucking nonsense.”  
  
“Nonsense is awesome,” he said.  
  
That was the perk of running things. I had a permanent staff and a bunch of freelancers. There was going to be an actual feature in the magazine, and I had sent one of my favorite employees to interview them for it. I had also sent one of my least favorite, but most talented photographers, to do a shoot to accompany the interview.  
  
Being as I was the boss, I chose to do the fun jobs, such as interviews for our YouTube channel, which had no real rhyme or reason to them.  
  
“Alright let’s get this party started!” CC yelled walking over, Ashley not too far behind.  
  
“Hello boys,” I greeted.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“S’up?”  
  
“Alright, we need to see how I’m gonna have to move this shit to get everyone in the fucking frame.”  
  
“That’s Dawn. She’s my co-host slash camera man today, being as the other one refused to show up, _because his sister stole his fruit snacks_ ,” I said pointedly.  
  
“Fuck him. They were mine. He can suck my dick. By the way, she’s Dylan. She doesn’t know how to put her tits away and is pissy, because I forgot to pick her up.”  
  
I glared at her, before my eyes found their way back to the guys. They all seemed amused, and Ashley of course was eyeing me up and down. I rolled my eyes, but chose to ignore him.  
“You got the mics?” I asked Danw.  
  
“Shit!” she swore, running off.  
  
They guys all watshed her leave then looked at me curiously. “She’ll be back. She forgot them in her car, but at least they made it that far.” Dawn forgot the mics on a regular basis.  
  
TJake and Jinxx finally appeard, and I went over how everything was going to go. It was basic information, but it was part of our procedure. I liked to show the people I interviewed that while the questions were not professional, we were.  
  
Dawn returned and got everyone mic’ed . Everyone lined up on the bar, and we were good to go. We sat Jinxx, Jake, CC, Dawn, myself, Ashley and Andy.  
  
Dawn counted us in and we were ago.  
  
“I’m Dawn.”  
  
“And I’m Dylan, and we are here at the Altar Bar with none other than the Black Veil Brides. Guys, why don’t you introduce yourselves?” I asked.  
  
“I’m Jinxx. I play rhythm guitar, violin and piano.”  
  
“I’m Jake and I play lead guitar.”  
  
“I’m CC and I like to hit things with sticks.”  
  
“I’m Ashley, and I play bass.”  
  
“I am Andy Biersack, better known as Batman, and I am the hero Gotham deserves.”  
  
“Wow! Batman! Dawn how the fuck did I pull this off?”  
  
“I think you blew Alfred.”  
  
“That’s right,” I said like I had just remembered, snapping my fingers. I looked at Andy. “So you’re in Gotham. What do you think?” I asked.  
  
“It’s much nicer than I thought, but you’re all completely fucking crazy.”  
  
“Good crazy though, not like burn your fucking house down crazy,” CC elaborated.  
  
“That’s cause you haven’t met Dawn,” I chimed.  
  
Dawn had a penitence for all things dangerous, but anything with a blade or involving fire seem to excite her the most.  
  
“Oh burn,” CC said, chuckling at his terribly lame joke..  
  
“You’re so punny,” I replied, with a smirk. God, we were terrible.  
  
“You just had to go there,” Dawn said flatly.  
  
“Yes the fuck I did.”  
  
She shook her head. “So you’ve been on a tour for a while, how’s it going?” she asked.  
  
“It’s going fucking amazing,” Andy said  
  
“Yeah, we’re tearing it up,” Jinxx agreed.  
  
“Plus, like every venue is fucking insane. Like every time we think the crowds couldn’t get any more fucking crazy they do, and we’re like ‘Holy shit!’” CC elaborated.  
  
“The crowd tonight’s probably gonna be fucking insane too. Pittsburgh always gets fucking out of control.”  
  
“You just called us all fucking crase. What did you expect?”  
  
I knew damn well Pittsburgh went hard. I lived there. It made me proud. I’d been to shows in large cities that didn’t have the same energy as the Burgh.  
  
Andy’s face scrunched up. “What the fuck? Crase?”  
  
"Fucking hell! You and the word crase!" Dawn groaned.  
  
Dawn absolutely hated the words I used that she declared weren’t real. I  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Crase! Crase! Crase!" I yelled, leaning toward her.  
  
"You shut your whore mouth!" she demanded in reply. Turning to band, she explained my use of "crase." “She makes up words. We just let her go, because she’s a little…” Dawn made a crazy motion.  
  
“I didn’t make up the damn word. Fuck you!”  
  
“When?”  
  
"Bitch, I will castrate you."  
  
"I don't have a penis?"  
  
"If you don't have one now, you really won't have one later, because I'm going to CUT IT OFF."  
  
"I.... Never mind."  
  
"I’m gonna kick the shit out of you."  
  
"Bring it bitch!" she said, smacking me upside the head.  
  
I kicked her.  
  
"You really want to kick someone wearing these?" she raised her spiked shoe. God those things were such a pain in the ass. Dawn really didn’t own anything without spikes or studs.  
  
"Shit,” I muttered. I still had better reach.  
  
"Hold the fuck up. Did she just kick you with her left leg, when you're sitting in her right side?"  
  
"Yep. This bitch and her fucking gymnastics. She's more flexible than a wet noodle. Well, maybe not _that_ flexible... But you get the fucking point."  
  
“Wanna show us how flexible?” Ash asked.  
  
“Wanna get castrated?" I retorted.  
  
“Yes she does. Don’t let her lie to you like that,” Dawn said.  
  
"If you don't shut the fuck up..."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Le stick tongue out.  
  
"Rip your fucking tongue off.” I punched her in the arm.  
  
She returned the favor. “Alright. We’re separating you two,” Andy said.  
  
I was yanked so that I was sitting on Ashley’s lap. CC pulled Dawn. Andy snatched my papers from my hands, and moved to sit in our now vacated spot.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
“Let’s see these questions.” He pulled out his lighter.  
  
“Can we not set my questions on fire?” I asked.  
  
“I’m lighting a cigarette. Calm down. CC, who out of all of us do you think is the biggest diva?”  
  
All of the boys looked at Ash.  
  
“Oh come on,” he whined.  
  
"I don't know who the biggest diva in the band is, but I tell you who the biggest diva in the room is,” Dawn said, smirking.  
  
I looked at the band. “She just wants me to kick the shit out of her.” I shook my head. “Craziest relationship?” I asked the boys, moving on.  
  
“That would be Sammi and I love her for it,” Jinxx said.  
  
Dawn and I awed.  
  
“It’s well known I had a girlfriend who was way older than me and wanted me to eat a fucking salad,” Andy said.  
  
“Uh I had a girlfriend who like fucking stalked me. I was afraid to break up with her there for a while,” Jake replied.  
  
“Wha- Why?” Andy asked.  
  
“I thought she was like gonna fucking kill me,” Jake explained.  
  
“That’s like with our fans. That’s my craziest relationship. It’s like one big musical cluster fuck, but with stalkers and other crazy people too,” CC said.  
  
“Fuck this. We’re taking over,” Andy said. "CC, pick a question."  
  
CC took the paper, but still had one arm wrapped around Dawn. “Oh shit if we could meet anyone, who would it be?” he read.  
  
“Mozart,” Jinxx answered without missing a beat.  
  
“Obviously rock n roll is a massive influence on all of you, and classical is unique to Jinxx. What influences do you have that are like unique to you?” I asked. I was attempting to gain some control. Syverson was giving us the death glare.  
  
“Dude, quit fucking trying to kill us with your eyes,” Dawn spoke.  
  
“Can we try to get this interview on track?” he asked.  
  
“I am trying,” I pointed out.  
  
“Ashley really fucking likes Michael Jackson,” Jinxx volunteered.  
  
“How can you not really fucking like Michael Jackson?” Dawn and I chorused.  
  
“He put on amazing show, which to this day still influences me. I love that type of spectacle,” Ashley explained.  
  
“What the fuck does this say?” CC asked staring intently at the piece of paper.  
  
Dawn peeked up at it. “In Dylan scrawl that says most unassuming.”  
  
“Jake.”  
  
“Probably Jake.”  
  
“Jake.”  
  
“Definitely Jake.”  
  
“Why me?” he asked.  
  
“This is true,” Andy said, “We never suspect him of anything. Then all of a sudden he’s the only one left. Then we're just like you sneaky mother fucker.”  
  
“Are you a prankster, Jake?” Dawn asked.  
  
“I don’t know what they’re talking about,” he said with clearly false innocence.  
  
“Which one of us is the more unassuming of the two?” I asked.  
  
“Uh… Dawn,” Jake answered.  
  
“Spikes,” CC answered.  
  
“Tits,” Ash answered.  
  
“Really?” I asked, “Tits? Is Dylan too hard to remember?”  
  
“We’ll she’s spikes,” Ash argued.  
  
“If you put the girls away...” Dawn trailed off.  
  
“If you would shut the fuck up…”  
  
Ash put his hand over my mouth. I bit it and he pulled it away at first in pain, but then smirked at me. "Don't even say it," I warned, before asking another question. “What’s the best slash worst advice you’ve ever given or been given?”  
  
“Uh worst advice?” Jinxx pondered.  
  
“Well Dylan’s worst advice she’s ever given was tap it before you wrap it,” Dawn said.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. “You make one fucking slip up and you will never live it down.  
I looked at the camera. “I didn’t mean it. Don’t be stupid. Practice safe sex. Wrap it before you tap it. If you’re not gonna sack it, go home and whack it. Don’t be silly, cover your willy. Don’t be a loner, cover your boner.”  
  
“She can go all day,” Dawn said.  
  
“I can go all night,” Ash chimed.  
  
“I bet you can,” I replied dryly.  
  
The paper was passed around for a little while more, and they answered some more serious questions about their new album.  
  
We managed to put together a pretty decent interview. They wouldn’t let us near each other still for fear we’d kill each other, which we might’ve.  
  
“Alright thank you guys so much,” I said.  
  
“Yeah this was one of our more fun interviews,” Dawn agreed. “Even if I’m sore,” she complained.  
  
“Well you wouldn’t be in this situation had you remembered to pick me up.”  
  
“You got here just fine.”  
  
“I had to rush like a mother fucker!”  
  
“You forgot her?” Jake asked.  
  
“Here’s the kicker. WE’RE ROOMMATES!” I yelled.  
  
“You forgot your roommate?” Jinxx asked.  
  
“Fuck this. I’m outta here.”  
  
She grabbed the camera and started to leave.  
  
“Bye boys. Better put on a fucking kick ass show,” I said following the blonde.  
  


  
  
“Holy shit,” I said looking at the line of people, who were standing to get into the Altar bar for the Brides. I pulled out my flip and panned down the line. I did a few minor interviews with fans and Dawn went and took pictures, which we were gonna later post on the C-Rock blog.  
  
We went in ahead of the others being as we pretty much lived at the Altar bar. I bought a shirt, which was my custom for every concert I went to. We quickly headed up to the balcony. We each did a shot, before finding a place to stand.  
  
We were on the balcony, looking down at the crowd picking at people. There were a few couples, who were practically fucking in the crowd, so we pulled change from our pockets and threw it at them.  
  
Tuesday’s Too Late went on, and we fucking rocked out. We were cool with them being as they lived only like an hour away from the Burgh and were pretty commonly found in the Burgh club circuit. Most of the parents, who you could tell were only there for their children, were up on the balcony. Dawn and I were the only two who were legit rocking. I would’ve loved to be in the crowd, but we had a better view and booze from the balcony.  
  
William control played next, and then came the longest fucking sound check/interlude I’d ever fucking been through. The wait between Motley Crue and Kiss, where they completely changed stage sets wasn’t even as long.  
  
Finally the Brides came out. They killed it of course. I was absolutely enthralled by the show, but my eyes seemed to keep drifting to the damn bassist.  
  
We saw a set of girls with a poster/card thingy for Ash. At one point in a lull in the show we yelled at them. “Raise up the card bitches!”  
  
They looked up at us. One looked confused, one seemed mortified, and the last one who was one of the tallest people in the crowd, picked it up and raised it.  
  
“Awwwww. Thanks guys,” Ash said to the girls. The card was passed up to the front and he held it up. It was cute. It had stars and glitter, his basses, his outlaw tattoo and fucking kiss hello kitty.  
  
They played “Party” as CC renamed ”Rebel Love Song.” Ashley looked up towards Dawn and I and licked his bass. Did I find it extremely fucking sexy? Yes. Will I ever tell him that? No.  
  
“Uh oh. Pickles is on Purdy Boy’s hit list,” Dawn said in a sing song voice.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” I muttered pulling up my [pants](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_444/set?id=71960864), which were slowly falling down.  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
I turned and glared.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
We finished and lingered back as people filed out. We talked to a few of the bartenders, before stepping out into the unusually warm Pittsburgh air.  
  
We talked to some of the fans, before sitting on the steps. We were gonna walk home, but were seriously lacking motivation.  
  
“You two kiss and make up?” Andy asked scaring the shit out of us.  
  
“Mother fucker,” I hissed, jumping.  
  
He laughed. CC walked up just then. “You two,” he said with false spite.  
  
“You,” I returned it.  
  
“Bet Ash is gonna be happy,” CC said.  
  
“Told you!” Dawn yelled.  
  
“Not that happy,” I replied.  
  
“This is gonna be good,” CC said.  
  
“Why don’t you two come with us? We’re gonna chill for a bit before we go.”  
  
“Sick,” Dawn said.  
  
We stood up and followed them down stairs. I sat on the couch in the room, and Dawn, being herself sat on CC’s lap. “Hmmm.” I gave her a knowing look.  
  
“Don’t ‘hmmm’ me.”  
  
“Hmmm.” I looked away, smirking.  
  
The two looked confused. “Best friend powers,” I explained.  
  
“Super Dylan.”  
  
“No Super Dylan’s power is-“  
  
“Slutiness,” Dawn burst out before laughing at herself.  
  
“Bitchiness, you twat,” I spat.  
  
“It’s not slutiness. It’s the power of seduction,” Ashley said walking into the room.  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
“See that was a different hmmm. That was dismissal,” Dawn explained.  
  
“Thanks for pointing out the card,” he said.  
  
“I was a crazy fangirl once,” I replied.  
  
“Once?” Dawn asked.  
  
“Once. Now I’m a crazy fan woman.”  
  
“One whose panties dropped so hard that there was a whole half way to china, when Ashley licked his bass.”  
  
I was about to kill Dawn. I was going to mutilate her with her own collection of knives and ninja stars then set her of fire with her favorite lighter. I only really had one rule, and that was don’t fuck, where you work. Now, it was my most broken rule. I wasn’t a groupie. I didn’t go into shows thinking ‘ _I’m gonna fuck the bassist_.’ I just tended to be a flirt, and usually somewhat intoxicated and things escalated. And I never slept with someone, who just assumed I would. Dawn was just trying to piss me off, and it was working.  
  
Ashley looked smug, and I couldn’t let it rest. The urge to remove that smug look of his face was so powerful that I lost control of my mouth.  
  
“That would involve me having some on to begin with,” I said, causing that smug look to fall and one of hunger take its place.  
  
Dawn cracked up laughing after a second of shock.  
  
I determined that I needed to go, before I got in anymore shit. “I’m gonna bounce. Dawn call a cab. Thank you guys for a kick ass show and an awesome interview.” I left and started up the stairs.  
  
I was half way up, when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked and saw Ashley standing there. He kissed me, pressing me up against the wall.  
  
When we broke apart, I wiped at my mouth and laughed. “You’re good Purdy. I’ll give you that, but it’s gonna take a lot more than you licking a bass and shoving your tongue down my throat to get me to fuck you,” I said, before turning and walking upstairs.  
  
I didn’t like being notches in guys’ belts. I preferred them to be notches in mine. If anyone was going to get what they wanted, it was going to be me. While granted my rejection wouldn’t effect him long, surely some groupie snake would slither into his bunk, I had taken that ego of his down, just a notch, and that made me feel damn good about myself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are all the fruit snacks?” My brother asked, rifling through a bag and turning to look at me. It was like a scene from one of those commercials where the mom can't find the cupcake she left on the counter, then she turns around and there's frosting all over her kid's fucking face. But my brother was the bitchy mom and I was the kid. There were fruit snacks falling out of my mouth and the only difference was that I wasn't worried about my brother being pissed, because I was eating fruit snacks and I had zero fucks to give.  
  
“I’m eating them,” I said, causing even more to fall. I may or may not have shoved the contents of an entire box of fruit snacks into my mouth just so my older brother couldn’t have any.  
  
His eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed. “You fucking bitch. What the fuck is wrong with you? Those were _my_ fucking fruit snacks!” He bellowed, throwing my tripod into my car and slamming the door.  
  
“MOTHER FUCKER BE CAREFUL WITH MY EQUIPMENT. THAT SHIT IS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE YOU FUCKING TWAT!” I screamed, causing half-chewed fruit snacks to spew from my face.  
  
"Fuck this, I'm leaving." Bryan said, turning on his heel and walking toward the bus stop on the corner.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean you're leaving, motherfucker? I already paid your ass to do this shit today." I said, grabbing his arm and glaring at him.  
  
He pulled his arm away and stuck his hand in his pocket. "Well then take your fucking money back and leave me the fuck alone." He said, throwing a wad of cash at me and walking away. I let him go.  
  
"Dumb ass. I only paid you fifty!" I shouted at him after counting the money in my hand.  
  
"$86. Fuck yeah, new shoes." I said to myself, getting in my car and driving over to the Altar Bar.  
  
“Hey, it’s my favorite blonde kid!” the owner of the bar said, walking over to greet me and ruffle my hair. “Where’s Dylan?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“She’s at the apartment waiting for me to- Fuck!” I swore, face palming. “She’s gonna fucking kill me,” I groaned, running a hand through my hair.  
  
“You forget her again,” he realized, shaking his head and smirking. “One of these days she really is going to kill you.”  
  
“I’m surprised she hasn’t yet.” I said, laughing and walking back toward the door to wait outside. It was too late to go back and get her; knowing her she was already flipping shit and halfway to the bar.  
  
Right on cue, I saw the mass of curly black hair running down the street in my direction. “About time you got here.” I said, smiling as she slowed down and walked over to me, glaring.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO “I’LL GO GET SET UP THEN COME BACK AND GET YOU”?! HUH?! HUH?!" She asked, screaming.  
  
“Oh… SHIT!” I ran, realizing how badly I had actually just fucked up. I ran up the stairs and into the bar, then turned a sharp corner and ran down a larger set of stairs. She stopped at the top and yelled down at me.  
  
“BE LUCKY IT’S FUCKING UNUSUALLY WARM OR ELSE I WOULD’VE KILLED YOUR ASS!” she said, referring to the odd 60 degree January weather in Pittsburgh.  
  
I stayed downstairs until I heard a key phrase.  
  
“Alright. I’m chill,” Dylan declared.  
  
I walked up the stairs and stood in front of her. “You are?” I asked, my answer being a fist to the stomach.  
  
“Now, I am,” She replied, shrugging as I grabbing my stomach and sinking to the ground.  
  
“Girl, fix yourself,” I said, noticing how fucked up her clothes were from my position on the floor.  
  
“Good?” She asked after readjusting all her shit.  
  
“Yeah… Son of a bitch.” I said, getting up and taking a deep breath before continuing. “So pretty much everything is set up. We just have to get everyone mic’ed and determine how we’re sitting.” I explained, gesturing to the bar where the camera and a water bottle for Dylan were sitting.  
  
“I’m sitting here, you just try to get in between them somewhere.” She said, hopping up on to the bar.  
  
I rolled my eyes and scoffed. “That’s specific,” I said, earning myself the finger. “I’m rolling,” I informed her.  
  
“Fuck you,” she replied in typical Dylan fashion. She jumped down from the bar as Black Veil Brides’ tour manager approached us. She introduced herself and he made a comment about calling our boss if shit hit the fan. Dylan and I both started laughing and shaking our heads.  
  
Once she stopped laughing, she explained that it was funny because she owns the magazine that we’re doing the interview for. The poor guy didn’t know what to say.  
  
“And I got it. You don’t like it, you cut it. It’s cool.” Dylan said, trying to show _some_ professionalism.  
  
I spent the next few minutes fucking with the white balance and cleaning the lens of the camera and whatnot. My fussing over camera perfection was interrupted by footsteps and a voice saying, “Hey. I’m Andy.” I continued to adjust the lens as Dylan introduced us both.  
  
“I’m Dylan. That bitch is Dawn,” She said.  
  
“Fuck you,” I snapped, not looking away from the camera.  
  
“Blow me.”  
  
“Cunt.”  
  
“Twat.”  
  
“Well then…” Andy said, interrupting our bitch fight.  
  
“She’s my best friend. You should honestly be more concerned if we aren’t cussing each other out,” Dyl explained before asking if he’d ever seen one of our interviews before.  
  
I stopped listening and went over to fidget with the lighting and some of the cables.  
  
“Alright let’s get this party started!” someone exclaimed. _“CC,”_ I thought, turning around to see who all was coming up the stairs. I was right. CC was walking towards Dylan with Ashley not too far behind.  
  
They exchanged greetings and I began to move the camera around.  
  
“Alright, we need to see if how I’m gonna have to move this shit to get everyone in the fucking frame,” I said, causing the boys to turn and look at me curiously.  
  
“That’s Dawn. She’s my co-host slash camera man today, being as the other one refused to show up because his sister stole his fruit snacks,” Dylan said, enunciating the part about his sister stealing his fruit snacks.  
  
I rolled my eyes and locked the camera in place. “Fuck him. They were mine. He can suck my dick,” I defended. “By the way, she’s Dylan. She doesn’t know how to put her tits away and is pissy, because I forgot to pick her up,” I added, smirking as a certain bassist’s eyes were drawn to my best friend.  
  
“You got the mics?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Shit!” _“I knew I forgot something. Fuck!”_ I thought, running down the stairs and out to my car to retrieve the forgotten equipment.  
  
“Fucking hell.” I muttered, rifling through the trunk, trying to find the little box of mics. Bryan fucked everything up when he loaded the cables back here. I finally found them and went back upstairs. Dylan had them sitting on the bar. Jinxx was on the far left, then Jake, CC, a space I assumed was for myself, her, Ashely and Andy on the far right. I got everyone mic’ed up without further problems and/or interruptions and we began the interview.  
  
“I’m Dawn,” I introduced myself, doing my signature awkward wave to the camera.  
  
“And I’m Dylan and we are here at the Altar Bar with none other than the Black Veil Brides. Guys, why don’t you introduce yourselves?” She asked, gesturing to Jinxx.  
  
“I’m Jinxx. I play rhythm guitar, violin and piano.”  
  
“I’m Jake and I play lead guitar.”  
  
“I’m CC and I like to hit things with sticks.”  
  
“I’m Ashley, and I play bass.”  
  
“I am Andy Biersack better known as Batman and I am the hero Gotham deserves.”  
  
“Wow, Batman. Dawn how the fuck did I pull this off?” she asked, turning to me  
  
I pretended to think for a moment before replying with “I think you blew Alfred.”  
  
“That’s right,” she snapped her fingers and looked at Andy. “So you’re in Gotham. What do you think?” She asked.  
  
“It’s much nicer than I thought, but you’re all completely fucking crazy,” he said.  
  
“Good crazy though, not like burn your fucking house down crazy,” CC elaborated.  
  
“That’s cause you haven’t met Dawn.” Dylan said, smirking.  
  
“Oh burn,” CC replied, laughing.  
  
“You’re so punny,” she said, smiling at her word play.  
  
“You just had to go there,” I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
  
“Yes the fuck I did,” she retorted before going into some legitimate interview questions with the guys.  
  
It was all pretty standard until CC started talking about how crazy the people from the ‘Burgh are.  
  
“The crowd tonight’s probably gonna be fucking insane too. Pittsburgh always gets fucking out of control.” He said, smiling.  
  
“You just called us all fucking crase. What did you expect?” Dylan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Andy’s face scrunched up. “What the fuck? Crase?”  
  
I rolled my eyes yet again. "FUCKING HELL! YOU AND THE WORD CRASE!" I groaned.  
  
“CRASE! CRASE! CRASE!" She yelled, leaning closer to me and getting louder each time she yelled it.  
  
"YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!" I screamed before explaining the word to the band. “She makes up words. We just let her go, because she’s a little…” I stopped, making the universal sign for “Crazy” by twirling my finger around by the side of my head.  
  
“I didn’t make up the damn word. Fuck you!” she yelled, getting defensive.  
  
“When?” I asked, winking, causing Ashley to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Bitch. I will castrate you."  
  
"I don't have a penis?"  
  
"If you don't have one now you really won't have one later. Because I'm going to CUT IT OFF."  
  
I shook my head. "I.... Never mind."  
  
"I still am gonna kick the shit out of you!" she declared, glaring at me.  
  
I smacked her upside the head. "Bring it bitch!" I said, earning myself a kick to the ribs.  
  
"You really want to kick someone wearing these?" I asked, raising my spiked [shoe](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_129/set?id=71615683).  
  
"Shit,” she muttered.  
  
"Hold the fuck up did she just kick you with her left leg when you're sitting on her right side?" Andy asked me, a look of pure confusion on his face.  
  
"Yep. This bitch and her fucking gymnastics. She's more flexible than a wet noodle. Well, maybe not that flexible... But you get the fucking point." I said, elbowing her in the arm.  
  
“Wanna show us how flexible?” Ash asked.  
  
“Wanna get castrated?" She retorted in typical Dylan fashion.  
  
“Yes she does. Don’t let her lie to you like that,” I chimed in.  
  
"If you don't shut the fuck up..." I interrupted her by sticking my tongue out and asking what she was gonna do if I didn’t shut up. She replied by punching me in the arm and threatening to rip my tongue out. I hit her back and Andy interrupted us before we could get into a full blown brawl in the middle of the interview.  
  
“Alright. We’re separating you two,” he said.  
  
Ashley pulled Dylan into his lap, and CC did the same to me, while Andy grabbed Dyl’s papers and pulled out his lighter.  
  
“Let’s see these questions.” He said.  
  
“Can we not set my questions on fire?” she asked, rolling her eyes. He smirked.  
  
“I’m lighting a cigarette. Calm down. CC, who out of all of us do you think is the biggest diva?” He asked, reading off the first question of the page. They all looked at Ashley.  
  
“Oh come on,” he whined.  
  
"I don't know who the biggest diva in the band is, but I tell you who the biggest diva in the room is,” I said, smirking at my best friend.  
  
She looked around at all of the guys. “She just wants me to kick the shit out of her.” She shook her head before moving on with the interview. “Craziest relationship?” She asked, looking at Jinxx, who spoke first.  
  
“That would be Sammi, and I love her for it,” He declared, earning a chorus of “Aww!’s” from Dylan and I.  
  
“It’s well known I had a girlfriend who was way older than me and wanted me to eat a fucking salad,” Andy said, grimacing.  
  
“Uh I had a girlfriend who like fucking stalked me. I was afraid to break up with her there for a while,” Jake added.  
  
“Wha- Why?” Andy asked.  
  
“I thought she was like gonna fucking kill me.” He explained, opening a window for CC to talk about the fans more.  
  
“That’s like with our fans,” he began. “That’s my craziest relationship. It’s like one big musical cluster fuck, but with stalkers and other crazy people too.”  
  
“Fuck this. We’re taking over,” Andy said. "CC, pick a question." CC grabbed the paper from Andy, but he kept one of his arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
“Oh shit if we could meet anyone, who would it be?” he read, smiling.  
  
“Mozart,” Jinxx answered almost immediately.  
  
I zoned out a bit and snapped back into focus when I heard Dylan’s “Oh shit” voice and saw the Brides’ tour manager’s face. He was glaring at us like he was trying to blow our heads up with his mind.  
  
“Dude, quit fucking trying to kill us with your eyes,” I demanded, returning his glare.  
  
“Can we try to get this interview on track?” he asked, ignoring me and turning to Dylan.  
  
“I am trying,” She pointed out.  
  
“Ashley really fucking likes Michael Jackson,” Jinxx volunteered, obviously trying to help us out.  
  
“How can you not really fucking like Michael Jackson?” We chorused.  
  
“He put on amazing show, which to this day still influences me. I love that type of spectacle that was his show,” Ashley explained, smiling like a little kid.  
  
I looked over at CC and noticed his disgruntled facial expression. “What the fuck does this say?” he asked staring intently at the piece of paper in his hand. I leaned over and peeked up at it. “In Dylan scrawl that says most unassuming,” I said, decoding the semi-cursive shorthand-type style she wrote the question in.  
  
“Jake.” Jixx said.  
  
“Probably Jake.” Andy agreed.  
  
“Jake.” Ash declared.  
  
CC smiled deviously. “Definitely Jake.”  
  
“Why me?” he asked.  
  
“This is true,” Andy said, “We never suspect him of anything then all of a sudden he’s the only one left. Then we're just like you sneaky mother fucker,” he explained, smiling at his guitarist.  
  
“Are you a prankster, Jake?” I asked, hoping to maybe pry a funny story out of him.  
  
“I don’t know what they’re talking about,” he said with clearly false innocence.  
  
“Which one of us is the more unassuming of the two?” Dylan asked, trying to keep the interview rolling.  
  
“Uh… Dawn,” Jake answered, giving me a knowing look.  
  
“Spikes,” CC answered, looking at me and smiling. That damn smile.  
  
“Tits,” Ash answered, blatantly looking down Dylan’s [shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_443/set?id=71919743).  
  
“Really? Tits? Is Dylan too hard to remember?” She asked, sighing.  
  
“We’ll she’s spikes,” The bassist argued. It was a very poor argument, but it was an argument nonetheless.  
  
“If you put the girls away...”I said, further proving the accuracy of my earlier introduction.  
  
“If you would shut the fuck up…” she was interrupted by Ashley, who put his hand over her mouth to stop her from flipping shit. His mistake. She bit him and glared before asking the guys about best/worst advice they’d ever given or received.  
  
“Uh worst advice…” Jinxx pondered.  
  
“Well Dylan’s worst advice she’s ever given was tap it before you wrap it,” I said, smiling at the memory.  
  
“You make one fucking slip up and you will never live it down,” she said, sighing before turning to the camera. “I didn’t mean it,” she declared. “Don’t be stupid. Practice safe sex. Wrap it before you tap it. If you’re not gonna sack it, go home and whack it. Don’t be silly, cover your willy. Don’t be a loner, cover your boner.”  
  
“She can go all day,” I said, laughing and leaning against CC, who was laughing almost as hard as I was.  
  
“Alright thank you guys so much,” Dylan said after about forty more minutes of nonsense with some random legitimacy thrown in.  
  
“Yeah this was one of our more fun interviews,” I said, rubbing my midsection. “Even though I’m sore,” I added, going around and de-mic-ing the band members.  
  
“Well you wouldn’t be in this situation had you remembered to pick me up.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “You got here just fine.”  
  
“I had to rush like a mother fucker!” She yelled, earning confused stares from the boys.  
  
“You forgot her?” Jake asked.  
  
“Here’s the kicker. WE’RE ROOMMATES!” She screeched.  
  
“You forgot your roommate?” Jinxx asked me, raising an eyebrow and chuckling.  
  
“Fuck this. I’m outta here.” I said, grabbing the tripod and a few cables.  
  


  
  
“Holy shit,” Dylan said, panning over the line with her flip cam. We did some interviews with fans and took some pictures for the blog before going in to the bar. We basically live at the bar between going out for drinks and interviewing bands, so they let us early. Upon our entry, Dylan bought a shirt, which she does at every concert she goes to. After she got her shit, we went upstairs to the balcony. We did this for two reasons; booze and a better view.  
  
In typical terror twin fashion, Dylan and I combed the crowd in search for people to fuck with. We opted for all of the couples that were almost fucking in the crowd. The looks of irritation and confusion on their faces were fucking priceless as they were pelted with loose change that, thanks to Dylan and I seemed to be coming out of nowhere.  
  
After a little while, the entire place was fucking loaded and Tuesday’s Too Late went on. They were nothing new to us due to the fact that we see them in Pittsburgh bars and clubs a lot. Regardless, we rocked out, earning looks from everyone on the balcony. Most of the people up there with us were parents, or people who just wanted the Brides, so they weren’t exactly the rocking out type.  
  
William control was up next, and he got a much better reaction than Tuesday’s Too Late. He was really fucking good.  
  
After a soundcheck that I swear lasted longer than the two previous sets combined, Black Veil Brides finally came out. Again, I rocked out like a motherfucker earning more strange looks from everyone around me, and again, I had zero fucks to give.  
  
Toward the middle of the set, I looked down at the crowd and saw some girls standing by the lower level’s bar. I pointed them out to Dylan who smiled. They had a cute card thing for Ashley. After the song was over, Dyl and I pointed into the crowd and screamed at them to raise the card. They all looked up at us with various facial expressions. One had blue hair and looked confused as shit, one was wearing a red veil and she looked fucking mortified, and the last one, one of the tallest people in the crowd, picked up the card and raised it high, gaining Ashley’s attention.  
  
“Awe. Thanks guys,” he said, smiling. The card was passed through the crowd and up to the stage. He held it up and admired their work. It literally had most of his favorite things; Stars, glitter, his tattoo with his bases on either side, and KISS Hello Kitty.  
  
After that was all said and done, Andy started talking and again, and I noticed Dylan’s eyes drifting over to the bassist. I, however, couldn’t seem to look away from the drummer. I was snapped out of my thoughts by said drummer’s voice.  
  
“Party!” He screamed, jumping up from his drum kit and flashing a huge smile at the crowd. Andy laughed.  
  
“Apparently this song is called “Party,”” He said, the band launching into “Rebel Love Song”. It was fucking hilarious. At one point during the song, Ashley looked straight at Dyl and licked his bass.  
  
“Uh oh. Pickles is on Purdy Boy’s hit list,” I sang.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” She muttered, fixing her [pants](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_444/set?id=71960864).  
  
I used her trademark “Hmm” against her, earning myself a glare. I shrugged it off and we continued to rock out until the show was over. We chose to chill and chat with some bartenders and whatnot as the bar emptied out. After the place was pretty much clear, we went outside and talked to a few fans before sitting on the steps. Both of us were too lazy and too tired to walk home. We chilled for a while talking about the show and which fan interviews we would feature, until we were interrupted by Andy scaring the shit out of us.  
  
“You two kiss and make up?” He asked, causing Dylan to jump. He laughed at her and CC walked up behind him.  
  
“You two.” He said, false spite lacing his voice.  
  
“You,” Dyl replied, the same tone in her voice.  
  
“Bet Ash is gonna be happy,” CC said, smirking.  
  
“Told you!” I yelled, happy that my earlier point was being proven.  
  
“Not that happy,” she said, dismissing mine and CC’s excitement.  
  
“This is gonna be good,” CC said.  
  
“Why don’t you two come with us. We’re gonna chill for a bit before we go.” Andy said, gesturing toward the bar.  
  
“Sick,” I said, standing and following them back into the bar. CC sat down on the couch downstairs and I sat on him, getting myself a “Hmmm,” from Dylan.  
  
“Don’t “hmmm” me.” I said, fixing my hair.  
  
She “Hmmm’d” again, smirking and looking at CC and Andy. “Best friend powers,” She explained.  
  
“Super Dylan.” I chimed in.  
  
“No Super Dylan’s power is-”  
  
“Slutiness,” I interrupted, laughing at myself.  
  
“Bitchiness, you twat,” She spat, glaring at me.  
  
“It’s not slutiness. It’s the power of seduction,” Ashley said walking into the room.  
  
Dylan rolled her eyes, following up with another “Hmmm.”  
  
“See that was a different hmmm. That was dismissal,” I explained.  
  
“Thanks for pointing out the card,” Ash said, addressing Dylan and I.  
  
“I was a crazy fangirl once,” She replied.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her. “Once?” I asked.  
  
“Once,” She enunciated. “Now I’m a crazy fan _woman_ ,” she clarified.  
  
“One whose panties dropped so hard that there was a whole half way to china when Ashley licked his bass.” I said, not missing the opportunity to fuck with her.  
  
Ashley looked proud of himself, but it was a short-lived burst of pride.  
  
“That would involve me having some on to begin with,” Dylan said, wiping the look right of Ashley’s face and replacing it with one of desire. She smiled at her comment and I almost fell off of CC’s lap laughing.  
  
She stood up and walked toward the stairs. “I’m gonna bounce. Dawn call a cab. Thank you guys for a kick ass show and an awesome interview,” she said, looking back at us. Ash followed not too long after.  
  
“Someone’s getting laid tonight,” Andy said, watching his bassist leave after my best friend.  
  
I laughed at him and shook my head. “Not a chance. She thinks he’s hot, but she’s not easy. At all. It’s gonna take more than him licking a bass and checking her out to get in her pants,” I said, rolling my eyes. “But,” I started. “Someone’s gonna get punched tonight if he doesn’t put the Taco Bell dog BACK IN THE HOUSE.” I yelled, hopping off of CC’s lap. The bastard just smiled at me and shrugged.  
  
“Well, I guess Ryan St. Rose isn’t out to play tonight.” Andy said, laughing and shaking his head at the drummer.  
  
“Obviously.” I said, rolling my eyes at CC, who was laughing his ass off.  
  
“Unless you’re a man,” Andy said, pondering the possibility. “Because then Ryan St. Rose is _definitely_ out to play,” he concluded, wagging his eyebrows.  
  
“Excuse you. I have a vagina,” I said, shaking my head at the boys, who both replied with “We don’t know that.” A good five minutes passed, and they were filled with nothing but silence and incredulous looks from me to the boys.  
  
“Come on, baby. The dog’s back in the house.” CC said, pulling me back into his lap. My face must have been priceless because Andy fell off of the couch and screamed upon hitting the floor.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Jake asked, walking in to find Andy face down on the floor and me sitting on CC, probably looking very uncomfortable.  
  
“I don’t even want to know.” Jinxx said, following behind him.  
  
“I’m done. I am 300 percent done. D-O-N-E!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms up and accidentally elbowing CC in the nose. “Fuck! I’m so sorry!” I frowned, putting my hands on either side of his face.  
  
He just smiled. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, patting my head. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bathroom.  
  
He followed, looking confused. “We need to get you cleaned up,” I explained.  
  
“No fucking in the bathrooms!” Andy yelled after us, still lying on the floor.  
  
“Try and stop me!” I retorted, giggling at the confused expressions on Jake and Jinxx’s faces, the priceless look on Andy’s face, and CC, who was just standing there looking a little shocked.  
  
I winked at Jinxx, who looked the most confused, and pulled CC through the bathroom door. “Now, I’m really fucking short. So you either need to fucking crouch or sit on the toilet,” I said, grabbing the first aid kit I stashed behind the mirror.  
  
CC sat on the toilet seat and looked at me curiously. “How did you…?” he asked, looking at the kit in my hand. I smirked and set it on the sink, opening it and pulling out some shit to clean his face with.  
  
“Think about it; Pickles and I practically live here. We fight _constantly_ , and I wear things that are just loaded with spikes. One of us _always_ ends up bleeding.”  
  
“Three things. One; Pickles?” He began, raising an eyebrow while I wiped off his face. It was a minor nose bleed, but it was a nose bleed nonetheless. “Two; that does make sense,” He continued, wincing. “And Three; the spikes are hot, and dangerous. I like hot and dangerous,” He finished, winking.  
  
I laughed and grabbed some antibiotic ointment. “Pickles; Her name is “Dylan”, I call her “Dyl” sometimes, and “Dill” is a type of pickle. Thus, “Pickles” was born,” I explained, ignoring his comment about spikes being hot.  
  
“Makes sense…” he said, smiling and scrunching his nose at the feeling of me rubbing ointment on his face. “So, about that sex in the bathroom thing…” he said, standing suddenly and throwing me over his shoulder. “It’s more fun on the bus.”  
  
“Motherfucker put me down!” I screamed as he ran out of the bathroom, past the guys—including Ashley, who must’ve returned while I was fixing CC—and up the stairs. “CC I WILL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!” I shrieked, gaining his security guard’s attention.  
  
“Chill, Muscles, she’s not actually going to hurt me. If she had any intention of doing so, she would have shifted her weight and made me fall down the stairs.” He said, spinning around with me still hoisted over his shoulder. “Muscles” visibly relaxed and started to laugh at the situation. “Aren’t you the interviewer from earlier?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I gave him a thumbs up and sighed.  
  
“Can you like, do something about this?” I asked, giving up on the struggle and letting my arms fall.  
  
“I could, but this is pretty funny.” He explained, laughing.  
  
“CC, do you want me to undo the fixing of your nose?” I asked, trying to escape again. Muscles looked pissed for a moment upon noticing CC’s nose, but that quickly faded out when he started laughing his ass off.  
  
“Hey! What the fuck? You’re supposed to be _angry_ when people hurt me!” CC whined, dropping his guard just enough for me to escape.  
  
“SUCCESS!” I screeched, running past the drummer and sliding down the banister leading back to the greenroom. I ran straight into their tour manager.  
  
“Fuck!” he yelled, looking down at me and glaring. “What the fuck are you still doing here?” He asked, his eyes narrowing further.  
  
“She’s hanging with us. Chill.” CC said, hopping down the last few stairs and helping me up. I mumbled a thanks to CC and a sorry to their manager and followed CC back to the couch. Andy gave me a curious look.  
  
“That wasn’t the response I expected…” He said, referring to my quietness.  
  
I shrugged. “I have this thing with being yelled and slash or screamed at. I don’t fucking like it. If I don’t keep my mouth shut, I flip my shit,” I muttered, explaining why I stayed so quiet.  
  
Andy nodded and CC pulled me into his lap, tickling my sides in the process. All hints and tones of seriousness flew right out the window as I started giggling and squealing while flailing and trying to escape. Of course, Ashley found it fucking hilarious and he decided he had to join in. Soon enough, all five fucking members of Black Veil Brides were fucking piled on top of me, holding me down and tickling the shit out of me. I couldn’t breathe to scream, and I couldn’t move to hit them.  
  
“What the fuck are you guys doing down here?” Muscles asked, once again looking up to see CC torturing me. “You know what; I don’t even want to know. We’re leaving in fifteen.” He said, shaking his head and walking back up the stairs.  
  
“Fifteen?” CC whined, not loosening his grip on me as the others disassembled. “But we’re having fun!” He exclaimed, squeezing me and pouting.  
  
“Well it’s probably like twelve now. Can you let me go so I can call a cab?” I asked, looking up at him. He frowned, but obliged. We both stood up and Andy threw me my [bag](http://bags.allwomenstalk.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/6_studded-backpack.jpg). The guys and I made our way upstairs while I called a cab and they said their goodbyes whatnot to the owner and the other employees.  
  
I left them to their shit and went to sit on the steps outside. I don’t even think a minute passed before CC sat down next to me. “So, I guess this is it for a while, huh?” he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.  
  
I leaned into him and smiled. “I guess so,” I said, looking up at him.  
  
“This fucking sucks. I actually like being near you,” He said, ruffling my hair with his free hand.  
  
“Cheer up, motherfucker. There’s always Skype,” I suggested, offering a small smile.  
  
“Will you just fucking kiss her already? Jesus. It’s like a fucking Lifetime movie all up in this bitch.” Ashley groaned, walking past us to get to the bus.  
  
“Way to ruin the moment, dickhead!” CC yelled after him, glaring. Ash replied with a wink before slinking into the bus.  
  
Andy, Jinx, and Jake walked past us, each one of them giving CC a look. Poor guy.  
  
He turned to look at me just as my cab pulled up. “Well shit,” he said, rubbing his neck and looking at me. “Uh…”  
  
“IF YOU DON’T FUCKING KISS HER RIGHT THE FUCK NOW YOU MAY AS WELL NOT GET ON THIS BUS BECAUSE I WILL SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!” Ashley screamed out of the bus window, interrupting him.  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP, PURDY!” He retorted before turning around and doing exactly what the bassist wanted.  
  
“It’s about fucking time,” Ash called out before closing the window.  
  
CC shook his head before kissing my cheek. “I expect a phone call later,” He said, walking over to cab and opening the door for me, smirking.  
  
“We’ll see,” I replied, getting in and closing the door. I put my headphones in and listened to Not the American Average during the short drive to the apartment. I paid the cabby, ran up the stairs, unlocked the door, and flopped on the couch. Dylan came out a few minutes later to ask what happened after she left. I told her about the bloodying of CC’s nose, the run-in with the tour manager, the tickling, and the kiss, all of which she cracked up at.  
  
“I kissed Ash,” she blurted out at the end of my story. I fell off of the couch and nearly smacked my face off of the coffee table. “Why the fuck is that so funny?” She asked, glaring at me.  
  
“I don’t even know,” I said, climbing back on the couch and shaking my head. “This whole day has just been flawless.”  
  
“Flawlessly fucked up,” She—sort of—agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME SKIP TO WARPED TOUR**  
  
  
  
"LET'S FUCKING GO!" Dawn yelled at me from outside of our Volkswagen van/bus/limo thingy, or as I dubbed it, [Jezebel](http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3299/3526908220_5b7a72b39c.jpg). I mean it was shorter than the Slut Mobile as Bryan had called it.  
  
"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, tying my [shoes](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_446/set?id=72424212). I grabbed my [blazer](http://www.polyvore.com/black_studded_shoulder_peplum_blazer/thing?id=67648104), bag and top hat head band, before getting out of the bus.  
  
"Fuck. Bitch, it takes time to look this good," I said, responding to Dawn's exasperated look.  
  
We had a few interviews to do that day, but Dawn being Dawn wanted to get them done as quickly as possible, so that she could run around and catch as many shows as she could. I wanted to chill and spread them out, but since Dawn was bitching, I agreed to let her schedule everything.  
  
Aside from the usual bullshit and my nonstop yawning, our interviews went off without any real issues.  
  
We were walking back to Jezebel, me so I could lie down and take a nap, since I had driven there and was tired as shit. I didn't like to drive and preferred not to do it at all, but since we had crazy long distances to go, Dawn and I took turns.  
  
Dawn was anxious to get back so that she could figure out, where she was going to see whoever perform. I didn't pay attention to a single thing she said, or where we were going, but I wasn’t alone on that one. I was just sort of following Dawn on autopilot, and she was busy bitching at me for not paying attention. I don't know why. It wasn't uncommon for us to turn off our ears.  
  
"I'm listening," I lied. She turned to glare at me and in the process ran straight into someone.  
  
I stopped short of the two bodies lying on the ground. I almost started laughing, but then I remembered Dawn had the camera.  
  
"The camera?" I asked.  
  
Dawn rolled onto her back and held it up. I took it. "Thank Jesus." I turned back to her. "Dude, you okay?"  
  
"Now you're concerned," she scoffed. I reached down and pulled her up.  
  
"[Spikes?](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_146/set?id=72391488) Dylan?"  
  
"Hey, CC," I greeted, yanking up my blonde friend, who promptly started to dust herself off.  
  
"Shit. You okay?" he asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, just dirty," she said, "Should've watched where I was going."  
  
"See glaring at me got you nowhere."  
  
"If you would pay attention it would’ve," she replied.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" CC asked.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "We're here preparing for the zombie invasion" I said sarcastically. I chuckled at the end and burst into an obnoxious fit of giggles.  
  
"Ignore her. She's sleep deprived," Dawn said, "We're doing magazine shit, vids, interviews, articles, pictures the whole fucking thing."  
  
"Like I did in the beginning of this bitch. Now I remember why I hired fuckers to do this for me. At least I don't have to stalk mother fuckers to get an interview. The joys of having friends in high places, and success."  
  
I had used a few connections of mine in order to get Dawn and I all access to Warped. I also had used a favor to get Jezebel.  
  
I noticed Dawn's arm for the first time. "Bitch you're bleeding," I pointed out.  
  
She looked at her forearm. "Fuck," she groaned.  
  
"Pansy ass," I muttered. She punched me in the arm.  
  
"Do you two ever not fight?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not often," I answered.  
  
"Let's go get that cleaned up," CC said to Dawn.  
  
"It's fi-"  
  
"Go," I urged her.  
  
I said my good bye to CC and grabbed the rest of the equipment room Dawn and went back to Jezebel, where I promptly laid down and passed out.  
  


  
  
I was laying in Jezebel, typing up my 3OH!3 article. I had the fan Dawn had managed to grab us hooked up to the extension cord that she probably also stole. I didn't ask questions. I didn't want to know the answers.  
  
She was currently out with the masses rocking out, or I assumed she was.  
  
"You stalking me now?" a voice asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned my head. "Hardly, Purdy Boy" I replied. "You miss me so much you had to come and find me?"  
  
"Dawn told me."  
  
"Not surprised." I rolled my eyes at the thought of the blonde. She just didn't know when to stop.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Just finishing up an article," I answered.  
  
"Why don't you come and hang out with us before our set?"  
  
"Or not," I suggested.  
  
"Am I really that bad that you'd much rather hangout with bugs than me?" he asked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
He gestured towards my foot. A mere inch away from it was some massive insect. Fuck if I knew what it was. It didn't matter. I screeched, and fucking jumped out of Jezebel. I stood behind Ashley, who was howling with laughter.  
  
"It's not funny, you prick!" I smacked his back.  
  
"You jumped like ten feet in the fucking air."  
  
"Gah! Fuck off!" I replied.  
  
The thing flew out of Jezebel towards Ashley. I squealed and ran towards Jezebel, quickly shutting the doors.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ash said ducking over towards me. The thing landed in the ground.  
  
"I lost it," he said looking.  
  
It flew up again, before landing on the ground near me.  
  
"Where the fuck is it?!" I asked frantically.  
  
"I don't know," he said, sounding just as scared shitless as I was.  
  
I jumped onto Ashley's back.  
  
"Fuck this." With me on his back, he took off running.  
  
"I think we're good," I said once I no longer felt like the thing could see me.  
  
"Thank God," he muttered setting me down.  
  
"You're just as much as a pansy ass as I am Mr.Laugh-My-Ass-Off-At-Terrified-Bitch!” I yelled.  
  
"That thing was not normal,” he tried to defend himself.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What's with you and that sound," he said.  
  
"What's with you and stars?" I questioned.  
  
"You're feisty."  
  
"I'm a bitch," I corrected.  
  
"To me."  
  
"Among others."  
  
I started walking again, Ash walking along side me, annoying the shit out of me with questions and comments.  
  
 _Daughters of darkness_  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes -  
  
"What bitch?" I answered Dawn's call.  
  
"Dude, you have to come here," she said.  
  
"Where the fuck is here?" I asked.  
  
"Asking Alexandria's bus," she answered.  
  
"Oh for the love of Christ! What the fuck? How in the- Fuck it. I don't even wanna know, just give me a bit."


	4. Chapter 4

“FUCKING HELL!” I screamed, blinking back tears. “Fuck this fucking mascara,” I groaned, while continuing to use said mascara, which earned me some odd looks from the people in the parking lot. Some of them were probably because I was all [spiked out](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_146/set?id=72391488) and screaming obscenities, and some were directed at Jezebel, mine and Dylan’s Volkswagen limo-bus-van. I ignored the looks and screamed for Dylan to hurry her ass up.  
  
"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" she yelled. A few frenzied footsteps and some thumping and banging sounds later and she was hopping out of the side. "Fuck. Bitch, it takes time to look this good," she said. I rolled my eyes, picked up the camera, and dragged her off to our first interview.  
  
I managed to convince her to get all of the interviews done early, so I could go rock out at sets instead of spending another day at Warped sitting in front of the camera. And by convince, I mean I bitched until she got mad, threw the paper with the names and numbers on it at me, and told me to schedule the fuckers myself.  
  
We packed our shit up, after the last interview of the day and headed back to Jezebel so I could put the shit away and Dylan could take a nap. She was tired as shit from having driven all night. On top of that, she was still annoyed that she had to drive all night. If not for the fact that we have to cover a shit load of distance every day, she isn’t enough of a bitch to make me do all of the driving, and it’s not physically possible for me to stay up 24/7 to drive and interview all summer, she wouldn’t drive at all. It’s one of her least favorite things, and I can’t say I blame her.  
  
“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!” I yelled at Dylan, halfway to the bus. I had been talking to her for almost five minutes, and she hadn’t even nodded her head.  
  
“I’m listening…” She said, trailing off. I turned my head to glare at her and ran straight the fuck into someone. Using my arms to protect the camera, I rolled onto my stomach and groaned in pain.|  
  
"The camera?" Dylan asked. "Thank Jesus," she said as I rolled over and raised it up to her. She took it and set it down before turning back to me and asking if I was okay.  
  
"Now you're concerned," I muttered, grabbing her outstretched hand and letting her pull me up. I brushed myself off and nearly pissed my pants when the person I ran into spoke.  
  
"Spikes? Dylan?" he asked, stretching and tilting his head.  
  
"Hey, CC," Dyl said, with a little wave.  
  
He returned the wave before turning to me. "Shit. You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just dirty. Should've watched where I was going," I said, smiling at the drummer.  
  
"See glaring at me got you nowhere," Dylan said, gaining my attention.  
  
"If you would pay attention it would’ve," I replied, rolling my eyes.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" CC asked, ignoring our bickering.  
  
"Really? We're here preparing for the zombie invasion" Dylan said, bursting into a giggle fit and nearly falling over. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to CC.  
  
"Ignore her. She's sleep deprived," I explained. "We're doing magazine shit, vids, interviews, articles, pictures the whole fucking thing."  
  
Dylan composed herself and added, "Like I did in the beginning of this bitch. Now I remember why I hired fuckers to do this for me. At least I don't have to stalk mother fuckers to get an interview. The joys of having friends in high places, and success," before pointing to my arm. "Bitch you're bleeding," she said.  
  
I sighed and looked at my forearm. “Fuck,” I whined, earning a comment about being a pansy ass from Dylan, which earned her a punch from me, and both of us a look from CC.  
  
"Do you two ever not fight?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not often," Dylan answered, matter-of-factly.  
  
CC rolled his eyes and lightly grabbed my hand. "Let's go get that cleaned up," he said, nodding at my arm.  
  
I started to object but I was interrupted by Dylan.  
  
"Go," she said, shooing me with her hand.  
  
“Alright… Let’s go get me cleaned up…” I trailed off, raising an eye at her and walking off with CC.  
  
“So, how exactly are you guys getting around?” he asked, making small talk.  
  
“In Jezebel,” I replied, smiling at the confused look on his face. “[She’s](http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3299/3526908220_5b7a72b39c.jpg) our “bus” if you wanna call it that. One of Dylan’s friends had an old Volkswagen bus, sold it to us cheap as shit because it was all sorts of fucked up,” I began. “Another one of Dyl’s friends is a mechanic. We made a deal with him to get her running; he agreed to fix her up for next to nothing if we let him put his logo on the side. We told him to slap the bitch on there and get to work. Then she and I worked our magic and fixed up the inside,” I finished.  
  
“So you two basically have your own party bus?” He asked, smiling.  
  
I nodded in response.  
  
“Siiiiiiiick!” he cheered, widening his grin.  
  
“Dude, you look like the fucking rock star version of the Cheshire cat. Chill,” I said, chuckling at him. He was grinning from ear to ear, but his thoughts about the fun one could have on a party bus most likely didn’t match his innocent expression at all.  
  
He shrugged and continued smiling. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the Brides’ bus.  
  
“Shield your eyes. There’s no telling which one of them, or how many of them, are naked,” CC said, opening the door and gesturing for me to go first. I put my hands over my eyes and walked up the steps. I was greeted by a chorus of “Spikes!” from the guys, a grunt from their tour manager, and an “Oh, you’re letting her walk this time?” from Muscles.  
  
“Can I uncover my eyes now? Is it safe?” I asked CC, laughing. He replied by throwing me over his shoulder and laughing at my squeals.  
  
“Yeah, it’s safe!” Andy called out, laughing.  
  
“Thanks, Batman!” I squealed as CC set me on the counter in the bathroom I heard the singer chuckle as CC reached behind my head to grab a little first aid kit.  
  
“So what the Hell are you doing here?” Ashley asked, appearing in the small doorway of the bathroom.  
  
“Dylan and I are going on our own modified Warped tour, doing interviews and going to sets and whatnot,” I said, wincing as CC cleaned up my arm. Ash’s eyes lit up at the mention of Dylan.  
  
“So Tits is here?” He asked, trying to hide a smile. I gave him a knowing look and told him where she and Jezebel were located.  
  
“Sick. I’m gonna go pop in for a visit later,” he declared, smirking before raising an eyebrow at me. “Tattoo gun in a garter?” He asked, pointing at my [thigh](http://www.tattooranking.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Funny-Leg-Tattoo-Design-for-Women.jpg).  
  
“Yeah… I thought it was a good idea at the time,” I said, shrugging.  
  
He laughed and shook his head. “No,” he said. “I mean like, why a _tattoo_ gun?” he clarified, poking it.  
  
“It was part of my apprenticeship,” I said, shrugging.  
  
“You’re a tattoo artist?” CC asked, rummaging around for a Band-Aid.  
  
“Yeah,” I replied, shrugging.  
  
“Those roses on your [hip](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ff4513a0cbad4f353f92acf7073985d8/tumblr_mhlyii4ULI1rgvks0o1_500.jpg) weren’t there when we played the Altar Bar, were they?” Ash asked, inspecting the tattoo.  
  
I shook my head and winced as CC applied antibacterial stuff to my arm. “What about the [ribbon](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR2AvJbIKgedJZ3OFUfXomZ-hHXv84IkILzaqDOprYjzrDe6Cpd) on your wrist?” the drummer asked. “I noticed it earlier, but I was worried about your bloody arm more than your tattoos,” he explained, applying the Band-Aid.  
  
“The ribbon was there, but the feather wasn’t,” Ash answered, pointing at the tattoo on my [wrist](http://creativefan.com/important/cf/2012/08/feather-tattoos/hand-feather.jpg).  
  
“Someone’s more observant than I thought,” I said, raising an eyebrow at the bassist.  
  
“Oh?” He asked, slightly tilting his head and brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
I nodded. “I didn’t think you had noticed, because you were so busy staring at Pickles’ tits,” I stated, hopping off of the counter and stretching. Ashley smacked CC, who had chuckled when I mentioned “Pickles” and Bass Boy’s interest in her tits.  
  
“Calm down, boys. No fighting,” I said, patting CC’s arm and pushing Ash toward the front of the bus. “Ashley, go bother Dylan,” I demanded, pushing him further toward the door before sitting on the couch next to Andy.  
  
“Have a seat,” he said sarcastically, shaking his head at me.  
  
“Nah, I’m good,” I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Jinxx and Jake snickered and CC decided that he was going to pull a me and sit on my lap. “Do you mind?” I asked, poking his sides.  
  
“Nope- Fuck! You’re fucking sharp!” he bitched, sliding off of me and sitting next to me instead.  
  
“Way to fail.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Make me.”  
  
“Don’t temp me.”  
  
“Pft. You couldn’t make me if you tried.”  
  
“Wanna bet?”  
  
“Wanna lose?”  
  
By this point CC and I were right up in each other’s faces, glaring and smirking.  
  
“Will you two either kiss each other or shut the fuck up?” Andy asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
“Make us,” CC and I chorused before laughing. We both stopped laughing to glare at each other, causing Andy to shake his head.  
  
“Oh god, there are two of him now,” Jinxx groaned, gesturing to CC and I, who were now wrestling on the couch.  
  
“Oh shit!” Andy said abruptly, jumping off of the couch.  
  
“What’s up?” Jake asked, looking up from his phone.  
  
“Asking’s set is in about ten minutes,” he said, stretching and grabbing his pack of cigs.  
  
“Fuck, I forgot about that,” I said, pushing CC off of me and onto the floor.  
  
“You suck,” he groaned as I stood up and stretched.  
  
“You like them?” Andy asked, raising an eyebrow at me. “Or do you just enjoy impaling people in the wall of death?”  
  
“Both,” I replied, smirking and nudging CC with my shoe.  
  
“FUCK!” he yelped, rolling away from me before standing.  
  


  
  
“This is fucking sick!” I exclaimed, smiling.  
  
“It would be better IF THEY DIDN’T SUCK!” Andy said, getting louder as Danny came to our side of the stage. Danny flipped him off and continued screaming.  
  
“You’re an ass,” I said, laughing and continuing to rock out, earning more curious glances from Asking Alexandria’s lead guitarist, Ben.  
  
“I think someone’s into you,” Andy said, nudging my arm and nodding toward Ben, who was looking at me.  
  
“Yeah right,” I said, shrugging off the comment. Then the fucker pulled a Purdy and licked his fucking guitar while staring at me.  
  
“Okay, sure. He’s not into you at all,” Andy said, rolling his eyes and flipping off Danny.  
  
The rest of the show basically went the same way; Andy and Danny pissed each other off, I argued with Andy about Ben, and Ben looked at me and did attractive things.  
  
“You mother fuckers are fucking insane! I fucking love you!” Danny screamed, running off stage and tackling Andy.  
  
“Fuck!” Andy yelled, dropping his cigarette. “Asshole,” he muttered, returning Danny’s hug.  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” Danny asked, turning and looking at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. “I’m Dawn, Chief Photographer for C-Rock magazine. You heard of us?” I asked.  
  
“Oh shit! You did that interview with Motley Crue where Tommy painted Nikki pink! He was _pissed_! That shit was bloody perfect!” he said, hugging me.  
  
“Yep, that was me. I still don’t know how the fuck he managed to paint him, either,” I said, laughing at the memory of a very enraged, and very pink, Nikki Sixx storming into the room and tackling Tommy to the floor.  
  
“Good shit, good shit,” Danny said, grabbing a can of water.  
  
“What’s up, fuckers?” Ben asked, walking over and hugging Andy before putting an arm around my shoulder.  
  
“Can I help you?” I asked, shrugging out from under him.  
  
“Possibly,” he said winking and putting his arm back around me, which I promptly shrugged off for a second time.  
  
“So why the fuck haven’t you interviewed us yet?” Danny asked, ignoring the fact that Ben and I were basically in a slap fight; he reached a hand toward me, I smacked it away, he reached again, I smacked again, and so on and so forth.  
  
“Well, we’ve tried but no one ever got back to us, so we just kinda stopped caring and moved on,” I explained between slaps.  
  
“Well fuck that! Fuck that shit! I want an interview!” he yelled, slamming his can down on a trunk.  
  
“MOTHERFUCKER CAN YOU NOT?” I screamed at Ben, grabbing his hand and removing it from my ass while bitch slapping him with my other hand. “Anyway,” I said, looking at Danny, “I’m sure Dyl would like to do an interview at some point.”  
  
“I’d like to do an interview with Dylan,” Danny said, making a pervy face and pulling out his shirt to make it look like he had—very pointy—boobs.  
  
“I would slap you but my hands are kind of busy,” I said, nodding at my hands, which were trying to keep Ben’s off of my ass. “IT’S NOT EVEN THAT BIG, WHY DO YOU WANT TO TOUCH IT SO MUCH?” I screamed, jumping back and pushing him away. “You’re fucking relentless,” I groaned as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. “No, no no no no NO! DO NOT PICK ME- GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” I screamed, being lifted off of the ground and thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Danny laughed, at me and Andy just chuckled and shook his head. “What’s with tall skinny rock stars throwing you over their shoulders?” he asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
“I wish I fucking knew,” I said, struggling to get down. “Where the fuck are you going?” I asked Ben, who had started to move.  
  
“To the bus, duh,” he stated, continuing to walk away from the stage.  
  
“I’m not okay with this! Andy, help me! Danny, control your boyfriend!” I squealed, flailing my arms a bit. Andy completely ignored me and Danny walked up next to us.  
  
“Are you really going to help her get free?” Ben asked, tightening his grip on my waist.  
  
“Fuck no,” Danny replied, laughing. “But with how much she’s squirming, you’re gonna need someone to get the door.”  
  
“You guys fucking blow,” I said.  
  
“Duh,” the two rock stars chorused, laughing at me as I gave up the struggle.  
  
“You’re fucking sharp,” Ben whined, setting me down and scooping me up, before I could get away.  
  
“No shit, Sherlock,” I said, rolling my eyes at him.  
  
“Damn. Captain Obvious and Betty Bitch Face,” Danny said, looking at Ben, who was carrying me in his arms.  
  
“You know, under almost any other circumstance, I would be okay with this, but I really wish you would PUT ME DOWN!” I yelled, blinking in surprise as Ben let me down.  
  
“Not so fast!” he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back as I tried to escape.  
  
Danny laughed at me again and opened the bus door. “Call your friend with the rack, I want to set up an interview,” he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone while Ben pushed me on to the bus. I went and sat on the couch after dialing Dylan’s number.  
  
"What bitch?" she answered in typical Dylan fashion.  
  
"Dude, you have to come here," I said, looking around the at the inside of Asking Alexandria’s bus.  
  
"Where the fuck is here?” she asked, sounding sketched out.  
  
"Asking Alexandria's bus," I replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh for the love of Christ! What the fuck? How in the- Fuck it. I don't even wanna know, just give me a bit,” she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
“She’s on her way,” I said to Danny, who threw me a bottle of water and sat down on the couch next to me. Ben had gone to change or some shit.  
  
About fifteen minutes of me swatting Ben’s hands away from my assets while chatting with Danny passed before my phone went off.  
  
 _“Call me the jackal in heat, the blackest cat on the street  
You better watch yourself  
A hand grenade with no pin, a razor blade goin' in  
I'm goin' straight to hell”_  
  
“Motley Crue?” Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Duh,” I replied, reading Dylan’s text.  
  
 _“I’m almost there get your ass outside”_  
  
“Yo, I’m gonna go meet Dylan outside, I’ll be right back,” I said, getting off of the couch and walking off of the bus.  
  
“How the fuck did you manage to end up on Asking fucking Alexandria’s bus?” Dylan asked, pushing off of the side of one of the other buses.  
  
“Two things: One, were you standing there when you sent the text? And two, I was carried here against my will.”  
  
“Yes, and wow,” she replied, rolling her eyes at me. “So why the hell am I here?” she asked, walking toward the bus door with me.  
  
“Danny wants to set up an interview with you,” I said, shrugging and knocking on the door.  
  
“Hello, darlings!” Danny said, opening the door and pulling us inside.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” Dylan demanded, looking the rock star up and down.  
  
“Testy,” Ben said, earning himself a death glare.  
  
Dylan and I got settled in and everyone began to talk business. By talked business, I mean that Dyl and Danny legitimately tried to set up an interview while Ben and I made googley eyes at each other and smiled like idiots. Every once in a while I would catch Dylan glaring at Ben or staring at me disapprovingly.  
  
After a bit, Ben decided that he was going to start trying to touch me again, which I replied to by slamming the heel of my shoe into his shin. “FUCK!” he cried out, glaring at my spiked out shoes.  
  
"Where the fuck does this bitch even find all this spikey shit?" Danny asked, ignoring Ben, who was writhing in pain, and directing his question to Dylan.  
  
"I don't know, but when I find out I'm gonna set the motherfucker ablaze," she replied, glaring at my shoes.  
  
"You hate them that much?" I asked, looking at her curiously. This was the first time she's ever really said something about it.  
  
She shrugged and rolled her eyes before responding. "I don't _hate_ them... But lately, whatever store you shop at’s inventory has been slightly more hipster and slightly more Satan-esque," she said, flicking her hand at my shorts.  
  
"Did you just say that her clothes make her look like hipster Satan?" Danny asked, before erupting into hysterical laughter. Dylan nodded before joining him.  
  
"Pft. She makes a damn sexy hipster Satan," Ben, who was now leaning up against the couch, said, immediately putting a stop to Dylan's laughter. She turned to glare at him. "No one fucking asked you!" she spat, getting up off of the couch and storming off of the bus.  
  
Danny watched with confusion as she left. "What the fuck was that all about?" he asked, looking from a very smug Ben to a very exasperated me.  
  
"She's not a big fan of hipster Satan, I guess," I muttered, knowing damn well that it was because of Ben's comment. She had watched us flirt since she got to the bus and I could tell she didn't like it.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes at me. "The cun-" I punched him in the arm.  
  
"You shut your whore mouth," I said, pointing at the guitarist. He just smiled in return.  
  
"Oh, feisty," he said, growling at me and throwing me over his shoulder.  
  
"NO FUCKING ON MY BUS!" Danny yelled, causing Ben to flip him off. I laughed and pushed off of his shoulder. It was just really hard to be angry or serious in their company. Unless, of course, you were a protective best friend.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. "No fucking on Danny's bus."  
  
"Way to be a cock block, you fucking wanker," Ben said, pouting at me and glaring at Danny, who shrugged.  
  
"You weren't gonna get any anyway," he said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door. Ben followed me and watched me walk down the steps.  
  
"He's right, you know. I'm not that easy," I said, turning around to smirk at him.  
  
"That's good, I like a challenge," he replied.  
  
"We'll see about that," I said, winking before turning back around and going to find my angry best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

  
“Let’s go!” I whined, staring at Dawn. Patience was a virtue, one I had never fucking had, especially when it came to water.  
  
“I am going. Hold the fuck up,” she said, picking up her towel, room key and her phone and stuffing all of them into my [bag](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72767522). “Alright, let’s fucking go,” she said, marching ahead of me.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her and shut the door to our hotel room, before following her down to the pool. There was no one there, my kind of pool.  
  
We claimed the two chairs near the table and set up. We brought our iPod dock, so I hooked it up and blasted some Motley Crue and Guns N Roses. I stripped out of my shorts, shoes and sunglasses and wasted no time jumping in the water. Dawn sat on her chair and laid in the sun.  
  
“You’re no fucking fun,” I said to her.  
  
“I am not going green,” she said.  
  
“You’ve died your hair every other color.”  
  
“And it’s still recovering.”  
  
I shook my head and went under. I popped back up and saw Dawn staring towards the gate. I turned to see what she was staring at. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Heading towards us, were the Brides. Andy was in his trunks and a ripped up tank top. Jake and CC were both in their trunks without shirts, and so was Ashley, who I had force myself underwater to stop staring at. Damn “outlaw” tattoo. Jinxx was nowhere to be found.  
  
I popped back up and looked over at Dawn.  
  
“YO SPIKES!” CC yelled.  
  
I smirked to myself. He was so into her. I swam over to the edge, near Dawn.  
  
“Hello, boys,” I greeted once they were close.  
  
“S’up, Dyl?” Andy greeted.  
  
“Nothing. You gonna work on that sexy tan of yours?” I asked with a laugh.  
  
“Most definitely,” he answered sarcastically.  
  
“Someone fucking help me,” Dawn said, pulling out her bottle of sunscreen.  
  
“Here,” CC said, reaching for the bottle.  
  
“Wanna give me a helping hand?” Ash asked me.  
  
“I think you can manage.”  
  
“You rub my back, I’ll rub yours.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” I picked my feet up and floated backwards.  
  
“Where’s Jinxx?” Dawn asked.  
  
“Room.”  
  
“Jinxx is like a cat, when it comes to water. He won’t go near it, save to shower,” Jake explained.  
  
“That’s some shit. Go him and drag his ass out here,” I said.  
  
“I’ll go,” Jake volunteered.  
  
“And get him changed! Or bring him naked if you have to!” I yelled as Jake walked. “It’s not anything Dawn hasn’t seen before!” I tagged on.  
  
“GAH! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS FIND A DAMN PICTURE TO MAKE AN EDIT OF ON PHOTOSHOP AND BOOM DICK!” Dawn cried out, causing me to crack up.  
  
The others all chuckled.  
  
Pretty shitty that got out, but hey, it’s happened to the best of them,” I replied.  
  
“We’re not gonna bring that up in front of him,” Andy said.  
  
“Didn’t plan on it, Casper.”  
  
“That’s original,” Ashley scoffed from where he was sitting on the edge of the pool. I swam over and grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He came back up and looked at me wide eyed for a second before shaking his head at me. I put my hands up shielding myself from the spray coming off of his hair.  
  
I splashed at him. He took exception to it and grabbed me, pulling me under water with him. We came back up, but he didn’t let go of me. “So cherries?” he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. ‘ _Here we go,_ ’ I thought. “What about them?”  
  
“I can the stem of one into a knot with my tongue.”  
  
“So can I, and I can probably do it faster than you.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“I know so.”  
  
“That a challenge?”  
  
“Seems like we need cherries. DAWN!” I mean she managed to find every fucking thing else. I figured she could find cherries.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Go find us cherries with stems.”  
  
“No," she answered.  
  
“Please," I whined, earning a laugh from Ashley. I just swatted backwards at him.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Cause you're being fucking useless."  
  
"Fuck you. Go get some at the bar."  
  
"I'll put her to better use than cherry stem hunting,” CC said.  
  
"I..... I need a drink. Can't handle you little shits in large doses,” Dawn shook her head and got up. She headed to the bar. She came back with a drink in her hand and two cherries. Ashley had let me go, so when she tossed me, I decided just to catch it in my mouth.  
  
“Arf. Arf,” she said.  
  
I flipped her off and ate my cherry.  
  
Once Ash had eaten his, we held up the stems. “On three… two... one!”  
  
It was a hard fought battle, but in the end, I came out victorious.  
  
“Nice try, Purdy Boy.”  
  
“THIS IS NOT FUCKING COOL!” Everyone turned to see Jinxx being carried by Ben and Danny.  
  
“Oh Christ,” I muttered.  
  
“He’s going to kill us all,” Ash said.  
  
They walked to the edge of the pool. “Don’t throw him in.”  
  
I was ignored, and Jinxx was thrown into the deep end with a huge splash. He surfaced and seriously reminded me of a pissed off cat. “FUCK YOU!” he yelled.  
  
Ben and Danny were laughing their asses off. I felt bad for Jinxx. I’d requested him out here, not in that manor, but out here. I quietly gained his attention and pulled myself out of the pool. I looked at Dawn and waved her over. She smirked at me, before following me. We walked up behind the two members of Asking Alexandria.  
  
She went to push Ben, but he caught her and spun her around so that she was going in. Before she fell, she grabbed him catching him off guard. They both went in.  
  
Danny turned and looked at me. I placed my hands on my hips, one of which was cocked outwards. “Fuck this,” he took off his shoes and stuck his phone on the ground quickly before jumping in fully clothed on his own. I walked over to where Andy and CC were sitting and stood in front of them before whipping my hair around.  
  
Jake came jogging up a little bit later with stuff for Jinxx, who was sitting on one of the chairs and sulking. He quickly took the stuff and ran into the bathroom and changed.  
  
Dawn was with Ben and my facial expression turned into one of disapproval, when I saw her flirty smile on her face. Deciding that killing the moment was appropriate. I jumped in right next to them and dragged Dawn away. I was stopped though, when Ashley pulled me close to him.  
  
“Will you stop? I am trying to perform my best friend duties.” I struggled against him.  
  
“Nope. What’s on your side?” he asked me.  
  
“A tattoo,” I responded smartly.  
  
“No shit,” he replied.  
  
“Let me go, and I’ll show you.”  
  
He released me and I hopped up on the edge of the pool and moved my arm back.  
  
“That’s awesome,” Ash said looking at my inked up side.  
  
I had two pin up girls. One was sitting side saddle on the ground. She was dressed in a blue dress and had miscellaneous shit sitting on the ground around her, a note pad, pencils, and shit like that. Behind her sitting on a chair with her knees in and feet out was another pin up. This one was a rock n roll pin up girl.  
  
He traced his fingers over them. I grabbed his hand and removed it from my side.  
  
“Wait you have knuckle tats too?” he asked.  
  
“Maybe if you quit staring at my tits for five seconds you would notice,” I snipped.  
  
“I can’t help it. They’re always just kind of out there.”  
  
“Cause she doesn’t know how to put them away!” Dawn yelled.  
  
“Who the fuck wants her to put them away?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up Danny!” Dawn yelled.  
  
“Where the hell is the rest of your band?” I asked him.  
  
“In their hotel rooms,” Ben answered.  
  
“Probably wanking,” Danny added.  
  
“Better wanking in the rooms, than being out here soaking wet with these bastards and you bitches.”  
  
“Yeah, but we’re the bitches you’d be thinking of to get off, so…” I trialed off.  
  
“Yeah cause you really don’t leave much to the imagination,” he said, “Much easier that way, and cheaper.”  
  
I ignored Ben and got out of the pool. I laid down on one of the chairs, alternating with my sun glasses. When they were on, I was taking advantage of the mirrored surface, and watching Dawn with Ben. I was not happy. There were multiple reasons. One was the fact that there was something, I didn’t know what, but something going on with her and CC. Another was the fact that Ben was well… He was Ben. Tell me you wouldn’t be skeptical of that bastard.  
  
My view and sun was blocked by CC.  
  
“You make a better door than a window,” I told him.  
  
“Drink run?” he asked.  
  
I held my hand out. He pulled me up out of my chair. I stuck my shorts on and slid into my shoes, before walking off with him.  
  
“So are you always this watchful of her or what?” he asked me.  
  
“What are you talking about?” I asked, playing stupid. ‘ _Shit. Am I really that easy to read?_ ’  
  
“Uh huh. Sure. You have no idea what I’m talking about.”  
  
“Fuck. Was I that obvious?”  
  
“No, but I wasn’t much better.”  
  
“Is someone jealous?” I cooed.  
  
“No.”  
  
I sniffed the air. “Smell that?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The smell of burning dick, because your pants are on fire. What the fuck has even happened between you two? You fucking kissed her at the Altar bar, and now you’re all bro. Like did you change your mind? What the fuck?”  
  
He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m into her, but-“  
  
“No fucking buts. You’re into her, you go for it,” I said firmly.  
  
“I’m not so sure she’s into me.”  
  
“Let me explain. Dawn is stupid. Very stupid. Very fucking stupid. If you do not make it blatantly fucking obvious that you’re into her, she’s not gonna fucking see it. Don’t be a bitch, or else your ass will be stuck in the friend zone.”  
  
“You really know how to make a guy feel better.”  
  
“Oh it’ll be okay CC, Dawn’s really smart and will see that you’re into her and she’s - No. She’s stupid as I’ve said repeatedly. She's stupid, and you're a pansy, a combination that will go nowhere without a little push. This is me pushing you, and I will keep pushing you, until I get tired. Then, I am going to slap the shit out of you."  
  
"You sound like Ash."  
  
"Don't compare me to him."  
  
CC raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying you seem a little bit like him."  
  
"Didn't I just start helping you? And now you're gonna make me want to punch you? What world does that make sense in?"  
  
When we returned to the pool, my seat had been taken by Ash. I rolled my eyes, which he didn't see behind my sunglasses. Not missing an opportunity to mess with him, I sat on him.  
  
He moved so that I was sitting between his legs. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me, so that I was laying on him and kept it there.  
  
“Move your hand. You’re not leaving your handprint on me,” I said sipping at my strawberry daiquiri.  
  
“I think you’d look pretty good with my hands all over you.”  
  
“Of course you do. I bet you think that about every other bitch you see with a nice rack.”  
  
“Right in the heart,” he feigned hurt.  
  
“That wasn’t me being mean,” I replied honestly. “That was me being real.”  
  
“What did I ever do to you?” he asked.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
“Sure I hit on you, and sure I kissed you, but we both know that you had no problem with either.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Ashley,” I said. I did not like where this was going.  
  
“In fact, you liked it. You still do like, when I hit on you. You just don’t wanna admit it.”  
  
“Horse shit. It annoys the life out of me, when you hit on me.”  
  
“No it doesn’t. You want to be annoyed, but you’re not.”  
  
He was starting to piss me off, I mean really piss me off, but I couldn’t make myself move.  
  
“That’s not my point though. I haven’t really done anything to deserve your bitchiness.”  
  
He was right. Sure he hit on me, but that didn’t bug me. A lot of guys hit on me. I mean I liked skin tight, short hems, and low cut clothing. And shit, I wasn’t a bitch that took shit from people. If I had truly had a problem, when he kissed me, I would’ve pushed him and punched him in the fucking face, or kicked him in the crotch. ‘ _Fuck,_ ’ I thought.  
  
“You haven’t,” I agreed. I sighed. “I’ll be nice, but quit trying to get in my pants.”  
  
“How about I tone it down?”  
  
“Then I’ll be nice goes to I’ll be nicer.”  
  
“Deal,” he said.  
  
“You’re fucking crase.”  
  
“Where did you get crase from?” he asked me.  
  
“Tommy Lee, though he doesn’t use it nearly as often as I do. It’s in his book.”  
  
“Even your bathing suit has spikes on it?” CC asked Dawn, who he had over his shoulder.  
  
He started walking towards us. I raised an eye brow. “Gonna make a move?” I mouthed.  
  
He rolled his eyes at me then threw Dawn in the pool, jumping in quickly after.  
  
“Fucking pussy,” I muttered.  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked.  
  
“Along the lines of?”  
  
“CC and Dawn.”  
  
“Definitely. Are you gonna help me?”  
  
“With?”  
  
“With the pushing of them towards each other.”  
  
“I’ll work on CC, you work on Dawn?”  
  
“We’re the best friends they could ask for.”  
  


  
  
"Why am I stranded down here by myself?" Ben asked.  
  
' _Because Dawn is stupid and CC's a pansy,_ ' I thought.  
  
Currently we were at Denny's getting dinner. We included all of BVB, all of AA, most of their techs and crew, and Dawn and I. It had started off with me wanting pancakes and turned into this. Everyone was scattered around in various groups.  
  
Mine had most of the tables in the center row put together. On the left side was Ben, Ashley, CC, Dawn, myself, and James.  
  
On the other side was Jake's guitar tech, CC's drum tech, Cam, Danny, Jake, and Jon-Buzz-Kill-Syverson. Joy.  
  
Ashley and I might have planned this as we walked into Denny's. Whatever. It was working thus far.  
  
"Because you're just a poor boy nobody loves you," I replied.  
  
"He's just a poor boy from a poor family."  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO SING BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY AT THIS TABLE!" Jon yelled.  
  
Dawn bit her tongue. Dawn either took things in silence or freaked out. I was different. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Dawn started to snicker.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning," I threatened.  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Dude, you telling her what she is going to do, only ensures that she'll do the opposite."  
  
" _Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?_" I sang loudly and off key.  
  
" _Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,_" Ash and Dawn joined in.  
  
Andy got up and walked over. "Why are you singing Bohemian Rhapsody?"  
  
"Why aren't you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Good question," he said, before joining in.  
  
" _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me_"  
  
I pulled out the flip and recorded us. Jon looked like he wanted to kill us.  
  
" _Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.  
  
Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.  
  
I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico.  
  
I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family.  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go  
(Let me go) Will not let you go  
(Let me go) Will not let you go  
(Let me go) Ah  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
(Oh, mama mia, mama mia) Mama mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me  
  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here  
  
Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me  
  
Any way the wind blows_ "  
  
When we were done, we all cracked up laughing.  
  
"And that's what you missed on Glee!" I chimed.  
  
"You watch that shit?” Ben asked.  
  
“It’s funny,” I said easily.  
  
“It’s so stupid.”  
  
“Is a fuck supposed to be given or…?”  
  
“You’re really a terrible bitch. Danny switch me seats.”  
  
“Why?” Danny asked.  
  
“Because she’s being a fucking bitch, and I’m not in the mood to annoy the piss out of her.”  
  
“I’ll take care of that,” Danny said, getting up and taking the seat beside me.  
  
“I swear to God, you even begin to try to annoy the fuck out of me, and I am going to fucking throttle you,” I threatened.  
  
“THERE IT IS!” Dawn exclaimed.  
  
I face palmed.  
  
“What?” CC asked.  
  
“I was wondering how long it would be before she threatened to throttle someone,” Dawn explained.  
  
“I’ll throttle you too bitch. Shut the fuck up.”  
  
“No need to be so hostile,” Danny said.  
  
“She’s not ever not hostile,” Dawn said.  
  
“I’ll kick your fucking ass,” I warned.  
  
“See?” Dawn asked smiling.  
  
“So she’s a violent terrible bitch,” Ben pointed out.  
  
“I will punch you in your fucking face,” I snapped.  
  
“Vicious,” Ash said.  
  
“Hmm.” I crossed my arms over my chest .  
  
We all broke off into individual conversations or in my case a battle with the impossible game. I had almost won the level I was on, when my phone vibrated, causing me to fuck up and die. “Son of a bitch,” I swore, before checking the message. It was a picture of my three cats all sleeping together on a chair, which was a rarity considering two of them hated each other. They were currently with my aunt.  
  
“They’re so cute.”  
  
I looked and saw Ash looking down at my phone. “Those are my babies. [Onyx](http://www.catbreedsjunction.com/images/SphynxCatBlack.jpg), [Blaze](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_LlfXWxcpJyU/SFH7NeQOg-I/AAAAAAAAHxo/3WYK_ZQUFzY/s320/orange-maine-coon-Vironevaeh.jpg), and [Nuts](http://bios.weddingbee.com/pics/69988/munchkincat.jpg).”  
  
Danny turned his head then. "Nuts? Did you seriously name your cat after a sack?" he asked.  
I rolled my eyes, but before I could say no, he had to make an announcement. "This fucking wanker named her cat after a fucking ball sack!"  
They just looked at me. I sighed before explaining. "My family started calling her Fluffer Nutters and Nuts stuck."  
  
"So she's named after a hairy sack?" Ben asked.  
  
"They named her after a candy bar thing, you cunts.”  
  
“Thank you, Dawn,” I said.  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“You look like a cat person,” Ash said to me.  
  
“And you are a dog person.”  
  
“Killer and Tokyo.” He pulled up a picture of the two on his phone.  
  
“They’re adorable little ankle biters.”  
  
“I’d much rather have my ankles nipped at, than my face clawed off.”  
  
It was on from then. He and I launched into a cat vs. dog argument . Sure his dogs were more affectionate, but for a cat to like you, they had to really like you so my cats and I had a deeper connection. He tried to use Onyx’s hairlessness against him, but since his hairlessness was what drew me to him, his argument was void.  
  
Our food came, but that didn’t stop our arguing.  
  
“Dude! Quit with the fucking footsie,” CC said, interrupting Ash and my argument.  
  
“Well shit, mate. Thought you were her,” Ben said.  
  
I slammed my face on the table in front of me. ‘ _Are you fucking kidding me?_ ’ I thought.  
  
Dawn groaned in frustration.  
  
“Ben, have you not seen her [shoes](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_147/set?id=72471492&;lid=2286940)? Are you trying to impale yourself?”  
  
I pulled myself upwards into a regular sitting position.  
  
“I’d like to impale something,” Ben said.  
  
I once again connected my head with the table.  
  
“Ouch!” Ben exclaimed.  
  
My guess was that CC kicked him.  
  
“Your ass ain’t impaling shit,” I muttered in sync with Dawn, who said it in a more factual manner compared to my dismayed one.  
  
Ash gently grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up, so that I was sitting up. “Yeah… Don’t do that,” he said rubbing at my forehead. I swatted at his hand. He grabbed it and once again, checked out the ink.  
  
I snickered after a second.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
“We’re just like team knuckle tats over here,” I said pointing towards Danny.  
  
“And cowboy boots,” Ash noted.  
  
“Picture opp!” Dawn sang pulling out her phone.  
  
Danny, Ash and I all put our knuckles on display. A few moments later, my phone vibrated.  
  
 **@C_RockMag  
@Dylly_Rock @AshleyPurdy @thedannyworsnop #TeamKnuckleTatsAndCowboyBoots**  
  
I retweeted it and stuck my phone in my pocket.  
  
Eventually we all broke apart. Dawn and I started to pack up seeing as we were skipping the next day’s show and heading to the next venue. I kept all my comments to myself. I would save those for another time.


	6. Chapter 6

  
“LET'S GO!" Dawn yelled at me (again).  
  
"Can we just not?" I asked Dawn, as she dragged me out of Jezebel and towards the stage, so that we could watch Asking perform.  
  
Can you feel my joy through these words? No. That's because there was none.  
  
"You've never seen Asking live. You have to."  
  
"I don't have to do shit," I replied.  
  
"LET'S GO!" she pulled on my arm harder.  
  
"Dude, chill before you rip my arm out of its socket."  
  
"Cry baby."  
  
"Why are you in such a fucking rush?"  
  
"Cause it's about to start."  
  
I knew that was a lie. We still had quite a bit of time left. She wanted to get up close.  
  
"You sit on a throne of lies!" I yelled at her.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Bull shit. You wanna get all close so that you can eye rape Ben."  
  
"I DO NOT!" she yelled. Number one give away, being overly defensive.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked.  
  
"No, I know it."  
  
"No jacking my bits," I told her.  
  
"Your bit?"  
  
"No changing the subject either. You like Benny boy."  
  
"He's hot," she said.  
  
"Oh so you're cool with being of his regular sluts?" I was being a bitch, but I couldn’t help it. Once I started there was no stopping me.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"I'm just very confused about what's going on. You're the one who has told me everything that I know about Asking, and from what you've told me, Ben is not someone to be crushing on, lusting over maybe, if you like diseases, but not crushing."  
  
"What is the difference?" she asked.  
  
"Lusting, you want the D. Crushing you want to get to know him."  
  
"He's a bro," she tried to defend.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she groaned.  
  
"Do what you want, but when he messes up, I'm going to kill him, and I'm gonna tell you that I told you so."  
  
“What are you and Ash then?”  
  
"No. No. No. You're not turning this on me. Ash and I are not anything. You on the other hand want to go after Ben fucking Bruce. What you gonna be fuck buddy number three, because you know he has to have a few more hanging around here?"  
  
"Ya know for someone who idolizes bands that built their entire reputations of being fucking slutty rock n roll junkies-"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! I'm not dissing him in any way for that. I may call him names, but I truly don't give a fuck, what or who he does. I don’t give a shit about his life. I do however give a shit about yours and this just has a whole lot of fucking bad written all over it.”  
  
“NOTHING’S EVEN GOING ON!”  
  
“AND IT SHOULD STAY THAT WAY! I’M TELLING YOU TO TAKE PRECAUTIONS! WRAP IT BEFORE YOU TAP IT, AND I MEAN THAT BOTH LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY!”  
  
She just stood there, looking pissed as all hell.  
  
“Look, I can’t fucking tell you what to do, I can however look out for you, which is what I’m doing whether you appreciate it or not. Part of being a friend. I’m also going to tell you to open your fucking eyes and keep them peeled cause there could be someone else out there.” In my head, I was still screaming. ‘ _YOU STUPID BITCH QUIT BEING BLIND AS FUCK! CC FUCKING LIKES YOU STUPID TWAT!_ ’  
  
She continued to say nothing.  
  
“If you need me, I’m going to be sitting in Jezebel working on next month’s issue,” I said returning to Jezebel. I pulled out my laptop and started to piece together the images and shit I’d gotten from my employees.  
  
I was using my least favorite of fucking adobe programs, InDesign. I hated it with a fucking fiery passion, but it was the best thing we had, so I put up with it.  
  
I put on some Halestorm and went to work.  
  
“Is that a girl singing Skid Row?” I looked over to see Muscles, standing there.  
  
“That would be Lzzy Hale from Halestorm.”  
  
“Where are you going?” I asked him.  
  
“Back to the bus. The boys had a signing, but it’s done with. I’ll let you get back to whatever. I was just curious about a chick sing Skid Row and doing it well.”  
  
“Yeah, Halestorm. You should check ‘em out. They’re pretty awesome.”  
  
“I’ll get on that. See ya.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
I went back to the program from hell.  
  
About an hour later, someone joined me in Jezebel.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ash asked, peering at my laptop screen.  
  
“Lying out next month’s issue,” I answered.  
  
“Sounds like fun,” he laughed at the annoyed tone of my voice.  
  
“I fucking hate InDesign.”  
  
“Not my favorite program,” he agreed to an extent.  
  
“It’s not even that it’s bad it just has every little fucking thing that can possibly annoy me…” I went and bitched for a solid fifteen minutes.  
  
“So how is your end of Operation GCADT going?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Get CC and Dawn Together.”  
  
“Oh. It’s not going. I’m getting about as far as a lead Re/Max balloon.”  
  
“That’s promising,” he scoffed.  
  
“How’s it going on your end?” I asked.  
  
“He doesn’t want to make shit awkward,” Ash said sounding exasperated.  
  
“I did tell Dawn that there was someone, who was interested, but I’m not gonna throw CC to the sharks like that.”  
  
“That’s a start.”  
  
“Yeah, but we have a bit of a problem.”  
  
“What kind of problem?”  
  
“The Ben Bruce kind.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Plus Dawn’s pissed at me, so I’m kind of useless on that end.”  
  
“Apologize,” he suggested.  
  
“HELL NO!” I yelled. There were a few phrases that I couldn’t stand saying and “I’m sorry,” was one of them. That main problem was that I hated being wrong, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to admit to it. “I rarely ever apologize for shit, when I am in the wrong, I sure as hell ain’t apologizing, when I’m right.” I sighed. “Why does your friend have to be such a pansy ass?” I asked.  
  
“My friend? What about yours?” he asked, defensive of his bro.  
  
“Mine is fucking stupid and blind. I’ve said this multiple times.” I loved Dawn to bits, and she was probably a genius, but when it came to guys, stupid and blind.  
  
“Go do whatever it is you need to that you and Dawn are cool, for both yourself and for your mission.”  
  
“When did we become a fucking militia?” I asked.  
  
“Since now. Go!”  
  
I just looked at him. “Bite me.”  
  
“Come here.”  
  
“You’re gonna stop telling me what to do, cause I’m gonna tell you right now, it is not going to work like that.”  
  
“You really don’t like being told what to do,” he noted.  
  
“There’s a reason that I’m my own boss,” I said, getting out of Jezebel. “You staying here?” I asked.  
  
“Why is it that you’re bus is better than ours starting out, and you’re just a journalist?”  
  
“Because I’m a journalist with a very successful magazine and connections, and while you were touring in a shitty van, I was writing an up and coming column about you, which was distributed to tens of thousands of people,” I said before heading off to find Dawn. Unless she had decided to skip the show she was probably still there. I changed my mind and decided to go later. I got back in Jezebel.  
  
“That was fast,” Ash said.  
  
“No way I’m gonna find her,” I replied. Dawn liked to be in the crowd.  
  
“Then we’ll just have to find her afterwards,” Ash said, “It shouldn’t be all that long.”  
  
I went to one of the seat and lifted it up. Our modifications to Jezebel were awesome. The seats both lifted up to store stuff underneath, and slid down creating a large mattress like surface. We kept all types of shit in there. One of them was even a small cooler. I pulled out a bag of Doritos, and a water from the cooler.  
  
“Want one?” I asked Ash.  
  
He nodded and I threw him a bottle, hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
He just gave me an unimpressed stare, while I laughed at my lack of aim.  
  
“So Dylan,” Ash started.  
  
“Oh my God,” I muttered.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
“You called me by my name instead of Tits. I’m proud.”  
  
“I need to find something else to call you.”  
  
I raised an eye brow and popped a Dorito into my mouth, before extending the bag towards him. He took a few and munched on them, deep in thought.  
  
“Dylly, with two y’s,” he decided finally.  
  
“For as much shit as I actually put the name Dylly on, no one calls me it.” I liked Dylly. I had no clue why. Honestly it seemed like something that I would get pissed off about, but I probably used it more than anyone online and stuff.  
  
“Then that’s it, you’re Dylly. You’re still Tits, but you’re also Dylly.”  
  
“Whatever, Purdy Boy. It’s progress.”  
  
We sat around, talked, ate, and watched random videos on youtube.  
  
“Alright, let’s go,” Ash said after a while.  
  
I sighed and got up, following him, to Asking’s bus. He knocked on the door, which was pulled open by Cam.  
  
“Hey man,” Ash greeted.  
  
“S’up?”  
  
“Not a damn thing. Is Dawn here?”  
  
“Blondie?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ash replied.  
  
“Yes, she is,” he said moving out of the way to let us on the bus.  
  
“Look it’s a Black Veiled Bastard!” Ben yelled.  
  
“And the reporter with the rack,” Danny added.  
  
“And you get mad at me for calling you tits?” Ash asked.  
  
“I never said I was okay with him calling me the reporter with the rack.”  
  
Dawn was chilling between Ben and James.  
  
“Yo bitch! You and I gonna be cool for this ride? Because I’m not gonna sit next to you for the next fucking eight hour drive, when you’re all pissed off, when I’m just trying to look out for you.”  
  
She just looked at me, annoyed.  
  
“I might have been a bit of a bitch about it, but I’m just telling you what I think. I’m not going to tell you what to do, and I’m not going to go and try and stop you. I’m just gonna chill and make a bunch of fucking snide comments.”  
  
“When aren’t you making snide comments?” she asked.  
  
“When I’m asleep,” I answered.  
  
“Yeah, we’re fine. You’re just looking out, which I can’t blame you for. You really are a bitch though.”  
  
“And damn proud of it,” I said.  
  
“Then why do you get all pissed, when I call you a bitch?” Ben asked.  
  
“You call me a terrible bitch-“  
  
“Which you are.”  
  
“And I don’t fucking like you.”  
  
“My point right there,” he said.  
  
“Let’s just be happy the girls have made up,” Ash said.  
  
“But there was no kiss,” James said, “No tongue.”  
  
‘ _Rock star boys_ ,’ I thought. I was quickly pulled from that thought though, when a pair of hand snaked between my arms and my sides and came to rest on my chest.  
  
I didn’t have to look to know it was Danny.  
  
“Why are your hands on my tits?” I asked not bothering to move to look at him or move his hands.  
  
“I just had to feel them,” he said.  
  
“Are you done?” I asked.  
  
“Do I have to be?”  
  
“Yes. Get the fuck off,” I snarled, pulling his hands away. I shook my head at his antics. Ash was laughing beside me.  
  
“I don’t have the patience for you pricks. I’ve got a season of Supernatural waiting for me with my name on it,” I said, before turning and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you doing?” a voice asked. I nearly dropped the water filled ballon in my hands, but managed to hole on, hiding it behind my back.  
  
“Nothing. Nothing at all,” I answered, giving Jake a sweet smile.  
  
“Bull shit,” he called me out.  
  
I just glared at him. He met my glare and we were caught in an intense battle, but eventually I cave, not because he intimidated me in the least bit, but because having a partner in crime would make things way more interesting.  
  
“Wanna help?” I asked, moving to show him my recently acquired cross body bag, which was filled with full water balloons. I also had a sling shot.  
  
A wide smile broke across his face. “Hell yeah.”  
  
He helped me finish filling my bag. I had bought two packs of balloons and two sling shots, assuming I would get Dawn to help me.  
  
Once we were stalked up, he went and changed. They’d already played, so he wasn’t worried about his hair or paint.  
  
We walked around unassumingly until we saw a few members of Asking standing outside the bus smoking.  
  
“Oh fuck yeah,” I said. Standing just out of sight, I put a balloon on and aimed at Worsnop. “I got Danny,” I informed Jake.  
  
“Ben,” Jake said.  
  
“I’ll get Sam,” I said.  
  
“Target acquired,” Jake said.  
  
“Ready…”  
  
“Aim…”  
  
“Fire!” we said together releasing our balloons, both of which hit their intended targets.  
  
I quickly shot another one hitting Sam. I had to get Ben. I just had to. I launched and much to my delight it didn’t break. Instead it smacked him right in the face. Before we were spotted and identified, Jake and I moved behind our cover van and ran away. In the process we ran past the guys from the Used.  
  
The Used was my fucking Unicorn. I couldn’t manage to get a fucking interview with them. Asking had been the same way, but I solved that problem. This wasn’t the first time I’d seen them face to face. My last meeting ended up with me not having a damn bit of progress, so rather than try to get something accomplished, I fired a balloon, causing them all to jump and stare.  
  
We headed to Jezebel, where CC was with Dawn.  
  
I stopped Jake, and shook my head. Instead we waited outside the BVB bus. The door opened, and surprising me, Sammi walked out.  
  
“Oh shit,” she said, eyeing Jake and I.  
  
I put my slingshot down.  
  
“Damnit,” Jake muttered.  
  
The door opened again, this time revealing Jinxx. Jake quickly shot at him. I just pulled a balloon out of my bag and threw it.  
  
“You fuckers!”  
  
“Uh oh. Pissed off cat,” I said.  
  
“Jinxx is a cat name too,” Jake pointed out.  
  
“Fuck you!” he yelled.  
  
I looked at Sammi.  
  
“Hi. I’m Dylan,” I introduced myself, extending my hand for her to shake.  
  
“Sammi Doll,” she introduced herself, shaking my hand.  
  
“I own C-Rock Magazine.”  
  
“And she has wicked aim with a sling shot,” Jake said.  
  
“Wait so you’re one of the girls that Jinxx has told me about?” she asked.  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“What are you doing?” Andy asked from the window. I threw a balloon at him, but he pulled the window shit and it just broke, drenching me.  
  
“That’s what you get,” he said.  
  
I threw another one, this time hitting him.  
  
“BITCH!” he yelled  
  
The door opened, revealing Ash, who I wasted no time hitting with a balloon. Andy popped head out, and Jake went after him. “Oh shit!” Andy took off like a bat out of hell.  
  
He just looked at me, while I started laughing.  
  
“You suck,” he said, shaking out his hair.  
  
I shielded myself from his spray. “Baby,” I muttered.  
  
He peeled off his t-shirt and threw the wet piece of black fabric at my face. I glared, but rung it out none the less. “Such a drama queen.”  
  
“Whatever you say Ms.[Itsy-Bitsy-Teeny-Weeny-Yellow-Polka-Dot-Bikini](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=74408516).”  
  
“I wear it well.”  
  
“You barely wear it at all, Tits,” he said, “Hotter than hell.”  
  
“Idiot.”  
  
“Whatever, Sexy.”  
  
I threw his shirt at him. He got on the bus, but returned a moment later, dressed for battle.  
  
“You in?” I asked.  
  
“Hell yeah!”  
  
“Fucking right.”  
  
“Asking sent their assistant out to go buy them balloons and shit.”  
  
“Oh fuck! We need to stock up.”  
  
“You go with Jake. I’ll see if I can get the others in,” Ash said.  
  
“Let’s go!” I grabbed Jake and dragged him to Jezebel with me. We got in and were off. We found a dollar store and pulled into the lot.  
  
The two of us were quite the pair, me in a pair of shorts and a bikini top, hair drenched. Jake was in his trunks with a shirt thrown on. His formerly teased up hair was my lying flat in his head, damp, and what little war paint that he still wore was smeared and running.  
  
“Duuuuuude,” I said excitedly spotting what would be out most simple and probably most effective weapon. They were squirt guns, shaped almos like crayons. They worked like a syringe with a plunger, that when pulled back filled them and when pushed forward projected. Jake was loading our basket full of balloons.  
  
“How many do you think we’ll have in our camp?” I asked.  
  
“Uh… Andy, Jinxx, Sammi, Ash, CC, Dawn and that’ll probably be it.”  
  
I nodded grabbing enough of the squirt guns for everyone to be equipped.  
  
We checked out, the cashier, eyeing us warily, and got back int Jez. I was going to head back to the venue, but then I saw a sign that said there was a Toyr R Us coming up.  
  
“Where are we going?” Jake asked.  
  
“We’re going to fuck shit up,” I replied.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot and ran inside. As I was choosing our arsenal, Jake’s phone went off.  
  
“So Ash has the rest of the guys and Sammi on our side, and apparently Dawn has reappeared and is on Asking’s side.”  
  
“That bitch,” I spat.  
  
Jake laughed.  
  
“This means war, that Benedict Arnold bitch.”  
  
We finished up at Toys R Us and checked out. In addition to our guns, we also bought a big ass bucket.  
  
“So what is with you and Ash?” Jake asked on the ride back to the venue.  
  
“Petty arguing and harmless flirting,” I answered.  
  
“And that’s all?” ‘ _Where the fuck is he going with this?_ ’  
  
“We’re cool. We bitch and pick and fight, but we’re cool. Why?”  
  
“Cause I think there’s more to it than that.”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Honestly. You two are a pretty good match.”  
  
“That the guy way of saying you’d be cute together?”  
  
“Pretty much. Honestly, I think that if you’d just fuck and get all that sexual tension out of the way, you might actually like each other.”  
  
“I do not fuck where I work.” Oh that excuse. It wasn’t a very good one. It was my number one rule, but it was also a broken rule.  
  
“So if you didn’t run a magazine that has only ever interviewed us once, you would’ve boned him?”  
  
“No. If he hadn’t just assumed I was gonna bone him I would’ve.”  
  
“So you’re just being proud.”  
  
“I am not being proud.”  
  
“Stubborn?”  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? E HARMONY?”  
  
“I don’t understand how two people, who are so clearly attracted to each other and who get along so well, don’t see it.”  
  
“And you have just described friends with benefits.”  
  
“And look how those movies end,” he pointed out. “You like him. You’re just too stubborn to admit it.”  
  
I my mouth denied it, but my head didn’t. I was starting to like Ash, but the bastard made it too damn easy. He was funny, nice when he wanted to be, shared my love of classic rock, tattoos, and design, understanding, and fine as hell. Damn asshole.  
  
“I do not.”  
  
“That is why you have heart to hearts with him.”  
  
“We just talk. When he’s not being a dick he’s easy to talk to.”  
  
Ash and I would start these random conversations that would make all of these odd twist and turns.  
  
“As Dawn has explained it Hmmm.”  
  
“YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HMMM ME!”  
  
“I’m calling it. You’ll be together before tour’s over,” he said.  
  
We had just pulled up to the venue. “Get the fuck out of Jezebel,” I said, heading to the back to get the stuff. We looked at our small army.  
  
“Load up bitches,” I said.  
  
Me being the asshole I am, I grabbed some of the small ice chips and water from the cooler in Jezebel to fill my water gun.  
  
We broke off into groups, Sammi and Jinxx, CC and Ash, Jake, Andy and myself.  
  
“You Black Veiled Bastards!” Danny yelled.  
  
We were instantly pelted with water balloons from all directions.  
  
I turned one way and sprayed hoping to hit my assailant.  
  
“Shit! Cold!” Dawn yelled. “Bitch has a fucking super soaker!”  
  
“You traitor!” I screamed at her. Andy and Jake got the others.  
  
We ran back to our “base.”  
  
“Dude…”  
  
“Shut the fuck up Little Bitch,” I said to CC.  
  
“Why am I Little Bitch?”  
  
“I’m not answering that.”  
  
“You’re soaked,” Ash said with a smirk.  
  
“No shit,” Andy said filling his. I twisted the water out of my hair.  
  
I stripped out of my shorts leaving me in my skirted bikini bottoms.  
  
“Fucking ambushed,” Jake said.  
  
We reloaded and went in search of Asking. They weren’t anywhere obvious, which was a pain in the ass.  
  
“As we were walking we heard a whistle and looked up. Sammi was on top of one of the buses.  
  
She pointed towards another bus, where Jinxx was.  
  
“We’ve got snipers,” I said a smirk gracing my lips. I walked over and climbed up the ladder up to Sammi’s position. “Dude, you’re a genius,” I told her.  
  
“This is Jinxx’s way of staying dry,” she said.  
  
“Not surprised.”  
  
“Get them here, and Jinxx and I will fucking drench them.”  
  
“I like the way you think,” I said.  
  
An ambush of my own.  
  
I informed the guys and we all got into position. Jake, Andy and I were gonna lure them out, being as we were the ones who had gotten them earlier and they weren’t gonna let that go. The others either hid behind busses or got up high with Jinxx and Sammi.  
  
“YOU FUCK FACED BASTARDS!” I wailed, catching their attention before spraying them down with more cold water.  
  
Dawn got the worst of my assault. Andy got Danny pretty good. I also got Cam, while Jake got the other two.  
  
Of course they chased after us, falling right into our trap. I had been caught by Danny, who used me as a human shield.  
  
“PUT ME DOWN!” I screeched. The water wasn’t bugging me, but the knot I could feel coming undone behind my neck.  
  
“No,” he said like a defiant child.  
  
He had me by the waist, so I held on to my strings for dear life.  
  
Dawn walked over with my squirt gun. “Oh Christ,” I said.  
  
I started flailing and kicking. My flip flop went flying and almost hit her, which would’ve been hilarious.  
  
Thankfully she was distracted by a water balloon hitting her from above. I slipped out of Danny’s grasp and ran to relative safety.  
  
“Here,” Ash said.  
  
I was startled, but didn’t jump.  
  
He tied the two strings tight.  
  
“Thanks,” I said.  
  
“Where the hell is your shoe?”  
  
“Wherever I kicked it at Dawn,” I answered, looking for it.  
  
I found it and Dawn, who had a shoe of her own poised to be thrown.  
  
"DAWN PUT THE FUCKING SHOE DOWN!"  
  
"YOU THREW YOURS AT ME!"  
  
"MINE AREN'T FUCKING SHARP!" I argued. Even her fucking flip flops had spikes on them.  
  
She threw it anyways.  
  
I using my flexibility bent back in a Matrix type move.  
  
The shoe hit Jon… in the face.  
  
I instantly started laughing.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING?!”  
  
“EVERYONE GO AFTER SYVERSON!” I screamed.  
  
The Brides wasted no time attacking their tour manager. Asking however had an implosion and turned on each other.  
  
“EVERY FUCKER FOR THEMSELVES!” James yelled.  
  
“Fuck!” I swore.  
  
Jinxx and Sammi began to target each other. CC and Jake were chasing Andy, who was chasing Danny, who was targeting Sam. Everyone was going insane. Ben came after me, but I ducked behind Ashley, who took the Danny method and used me as a shield. One of the balloons that came at us I caught. I used my nails to pop it over Ash’s head.  
  
We continued this until we were out of everything, which took a while, because we bought a bunch of fucking shit. Once the war had ended with no one winning, we all returned to our respective buses.  
  
Once we were dry, Dawn and I packed up and headed to the next city.


	8. Chapter 8

  
"Knock knock." I glanced up from my my laptop to see Danny (set up crew chief) standing there.  
  
We hadn't spent a lot of time with him, but we'd spent enough at the few Warped parties we had gone to. If we did this again next year, we were totally bringing a third person.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"If it isn't the owner of my favorite magazine. How are you today?" he asked, sitting next to me.  
  
Josh leaned in Jez's open door.  
  
"And if it isn't my favorite set up crew chief. What do you want?"  
  
“Why do you think I want something?” he asked. “I’m hurt. I can’t some see one of my favorite ladies?” he put an arm around my shoulders.  
  
“Danny, flattery won’t get you anywhere, except maybe my bed, so if you want something, get to the point.”  
  
"You know how the Alvarez Kings' singer got caught up in Canada?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. Who the hell didn't know? I had interviewed them and given them a spot in the magazine. Dawn had been documenting their troubles for part of the day.  
  
"Well, we're trying to raise some cash to help them offset the costs."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's wicked dude."  
  
It was nice to see people helping each other out on tour.  
  
"Can you help us out?" he asked.  
  
"Fuck yeah! What are we doing?"  
  
"Straight cash and bus roulette."  
  
"Well you came to the right person. Seriously, give me like twenty minutes and then meet me here."  
  
"Got it," Danny said. "You're awesome."  
  
"I know. Now, out."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I was standing outside of Jez, waiting on Danny.  
  
"[Damn girl](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=110819696)," he said, when he saw me.  
  
I smirked. "Let's go," I said, placing my Killin' It snapback on my head. "First stop Black Veil Brides," I declared.  
  
"We already hit up Juliet and Andy," Danny informed me.  
  
"Okay."  
  
We got close to the bus. I stood outside, and looked up at the windows. If there was anyone that this was going to work on it was Ashley.  
  
"ASHLEY FUCKIN' PURDY!" I yelled. I knew he could hear me. Not only was I obnoxious, but the windows were open.  
  
He opened the door and walked out.  
  
“Damn, is it my birthday?” he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Give me some fucking money for the Alvarez Kings," I said, pulling the hat off of my head and holding it out towards him.  
  
"You're fucking crazy," Danny said, laughing.  
  
"You got that right," Ash muttered. "So what are you doing?"  
  
Danny explained, and Ash threw a hundred into my hat, before deciding to join us.  
  
"So you're just gonna what seduce everyone into giving you money?" he asked, eyeing me up and down.  
  
"Men are suckers," I replied.  
  
"I take offense to that," Danny said. He and Josh were walking ahead of us.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Walking towards us was Beebs from Beebs and Her Money Makers. I hadn't met her, but I had seen her around.  
  
"Hey Beebs," Josh greeted.  
  
"So what are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"We recruited Dylan and Ashley here, to raise money for the Alvarez Kings."  
  
"That's awesome. Can I help?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We'll break into teams."  
  
"Let's make this fun," Ash said.  
  
"Am I sensing a challenge?" Beebs asked.  
  
I didn’t like this.  
  
"Find another girl, and we'll do girls versus boys."  
  
"What's the winner get?"  
  
"Kiss from the loser of their choice."  
  
"Fair enough," Beebs agreed.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine."  
  
I pulled out my phone. "Hello?" Dawn answered.  
  
"We're on a mission. Meet me at Asking's asap."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm gonna hit up the Reel Big Fish guys," Beebs told me. I nodded. "Here give me your number."  
  
After exchanging numbers, we were off.  
  
I got on the Asking Bus to find Dawn already there. "GIVE ME MONEY FOR THE ALVAREZ KINGS!" I yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fuck you," Ben said.  
  
"Help out a band in need."  
  
"Here." Cam pulled out some money and handed it to me. I stuffed it in my bra. "Anyone else?"  
  
"This our mission?" Dawn asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Give her money!" Dawn yelled.  
  
Sam handed me some and then James, Ben grumbled and complied. Danny looked at me. "Can I touch your tits if I do?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever," I grumbled. "Better give me a damn good donation."  
  
A hundred dollars later and Dawn and I were on the move. By the time we were supposed to meet up, Dawn had raised $215, Beebs had raised $267 and I, because men are suckers, came in with a $587.  
  
All together we had $1069. We met up the boys, who looked confident. Of course I was more so.  
  
"What you got?" I asked.  
  
"We got $543," Ash said, "And Danny got some ass, he'll be back."  
  
"And that is how you lose," I told him, fanning our money out. "One-thousand and sixty-nine dollars."  
  
"SUCK IT!" Dawn yelled.  
  
I smirked, smugly.  
  
"I guess that means you get to pick your loser. Beebs?"  
  
Of course she picked Josh, leaving Ash looking smug. "Seeing as I'm the winner, I'm gonna change my terms. I don't wanna kiss. I wanna a sandwich, so how about we go with that?"  
  
"Ah ah ah. You agreed," he said, stepping closer and placing his hands on my hips.  
  
“Yeah, when I could grab Danny and ignore you,” I replied.  
  
“Am I really that bad?” he asked.  
  
He wasn’t. Actually up until this, he and I had been getting along a lot better. We still bickered, but a majority of the malice had been lost.  
  
“Do you really want an answer to that?” I retorted, stepping out of his grasp. “I won, so I’m gonna go get a drink. If Dawn needs me, I’ll be chilling with the Alvarez Kings, waiting on Danny.” I turned and started to walk away. Ash grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back so that I was face to face with him.  
  
“I always pay up when I lose a bet,” he said before pressing his lips to mine.  
  
Now, here’s the thing. I was fucking idiot. Seriously, if it were anyone, and I mean anyone else, I woud’ve fucked their world up. I would’ve pushed them away, punched them in the face, and kicked them in the nuts so hard that I created a vagina. As a matter of fact, I have done that. There had been creepy dudes, who had done very similar things, and they suffered for it, but as I said, fucking idiot.  
  
Instead of assaulting him and telling him how much of a fucking asshole he was, I melted and kissed back.  
  
He was still a prick.


	9. Chapter 9

I knocked on the door to Asking Alexandria’s bus. Under normal circumstances I would avoid them at all cost, but they were the most likely to give me what I want with the least amount of questioning.  
  
The door was pulled open by Sam.  
  
“Oh. Hey Dylan,” he greeted.  
  
“Expecting Dawn?” I asked.  
  
He nodded sheepishly.  
  
I chuckled. I was not going to extend my bitchiness towards, Sam. He was pretty chill and didn’t deserve it. “Sorry to disappoint.”  
  
He let me on the bus.  
  
“Tits!” Danny cheered, when he saw me. He was sitting in front of his laptop. “You fin-“  
  
“Don’t finish that,” I said.  
  
“Playing hard to get I see.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Not exactly.”  
  
“So what brings you to my humble abode?” he asked, pulling him down next to me. “Well Danny,” I started. “I’ve had a very shitty ass day.”  
  
“Uh oh! Well that’s not good.”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
“Is it Ashley? Cause you could always sleep with me to make him jealous to-“  
  
“I have no interest in making Ashley jealous. I have no interest in Ash,” I said, groaning. The only interest I had, since the bet was avoiding him. I really didn’t need that smug look of his.  
  
“I thought you were fucking.”  
  
“Who told you that?” I asked.  
  
“No one. It just seemed obvious.”  
  
“I’m not fucking Ash. Jesus.” I shook my head.  
  
“Not gonna lie, we all thought you two had something going on,” Sam said.  
  
“Can we not talk about this?” I asked. I was so not in the mood.  
  
“Oh. Sorry,” Sam said.  
  
“You’ll fuck,” Danny said with finality. “Or you could fuck me. You won’t want him then.”  
  
“Find me a bottle of Jack Daniels and we’ll talk.”  
  
Sam’s eyebrows shot up as Danny got up and pulled a bottle out of a cupboard. I slightly shook my head at Sam, who then smirked.  
  
I took the bottle and drank straight from it.  
  
“Now this conversation-“  
  
“No. Discussion over.” I stood up, bottle still in hand. “Thanks for this,” I said, giving it a wave, before leaving. Sam was cracking up.  
  
“Well that wasn’t very nice,” Danny said. “She took our Jack.”  
  
I headed back towards Jezebel. I hopped in the back, leaving the door hanging open and putting on some music.  
  


  
  
  
  
“Who the fuck is playing country?” Ben asked, as we neared, Jezebel.  
  
I sighed. “Someone’s either well on her way o being drunk or absolutely wasted,” I said.  
  
I wish I could say this was weird, but it really wasn’t. Every once in a while, Dylan would start day drinking, she always played country music, when she did it and she always ended up terribly drunk.  
  
Sure, enough Dylan was laying in Jezebel a bottle of Jack in her hand. “Fucking great,” I groaned.  
  
“I’m still sober enough to take offense to that,” she said.  
  
“Dude it’s like-“ I checked my phone. “Two,” I read.  
  
“Five o’clock somewhere,” she said. I shook my head. No amount of lecturing was going to do anygood.  
  
“What the hell happened?” I asked.  
  
“The urge to knock off heads is strong,” she replied.  
  
“Whatever, when you do something fucking stupid, don’t bitch to me about it in the morning.” I turned.  
  
“Let’s go fuck with the Brides.”  
  
  
  
“You gave the terrible bitch our booze?” Ben asked Danny, who had a very very drunk Dylan, sitting on his lap.  
  
Somehow my going to make sure Dyl hadn’t run off or drowned in her own barf turned into everyone coming to Jezebel and making it a party of sorts. The Asking guys had busted out their grill, Jake, Danny, Sam and James had run to the store, returning with food and more booze. The Brides had brought chairs and set up around Jezebel’s door. We were all eating and having a good time, despite the music still playing in the background.  
  
“Yep,” Dyl said, popping the “p” before dissolving into giggles.  
  
“It was a bargaining chip,” Danny said.  
  
“It wasn’t a bargaining chip. She played you,” Sam chirped.  
  
“Oi! Shut up, you fucker.”  
  
“What’d she do?” James asked.  
  
“Said if he found he booze she’d think about sleeping with him, said no, then left.”  
  
I saw Ash take another sip from his own bottle. There was no way in hell he was sober with the amount of booze I’d watched him drink, but he wasn’t his usual self. He was quite, sitting in his chair and watching Dylan. I don’t think there was anyone, who hadn’t noticed his behavior, except for Dylan and maybe Danny.  
  
“What the hell do we got going on over here? Dylan, did you throw a party and not invite me?”  
  
I bit back my groan of irritation.  
  
“You’re always invited, Boo,” Dyl said, tilting her head back to look up at none other than Jeffree.  
  
“Uh oh. Someone’s being cute. Must’ve been on that bottle.”  
  
“Our bottle,” Ben muttered.  
  
I elbowed him in the side. “Let it go.”  
  
“Yeah, she has, so maybe you should talk to her at the next stop, when she’s sober,” I suggested rather harshly. This of course garnered a few curious glances from those there.  
  
“You’re really still mad about that?” Jeffree asked.  
  
I just looked at him, unamused.  
  
“Dawn, quit being mean,” Dylan said.  
  
“Yeah, Dawn, quit being mean,” Danny said.  
  
I glared at both of them. Dylan was drunk and Danny wasn’t there the last time that Jefree, Dylan and I had gone anywhere. Jeffree and Dylan should never ever be together, when alcohol is involved.  
  
“I’ll come find you later, well go shopping,” Jeffree said to Dyl.  
  
“Bye,” Dylan said, waving.  
  
One crisis averted.  
  
Dylan finally removed herself from Danny’s lap and crawled into Jezebel, switching from the country that had been playing to a Kesha song.  
  
I smirked. “Watch this,” I said.  
  
“What?” they asked.  
  
“Just wait.”  
  
Sure enough a few songs later, Dylan was up and dancing, while singing loudly and of key.  
  
We were all laughing, because it was absolutely terrible.  
  
“Yo, Worsnop!”  
  
I tore my eyes away from Dylan to see who had called for Danny. It was Beau Boken and Lights.  
  
“Oh shit,” I said excitedly. I adored Lights and hadn’t gotten a chance to meet her.  
  
“Boken, you fucker!” Danny greeted, standing up, to give Beau a brohug.  
  
“Hey guys,” Beau greeted the rest of the group. We had met Beau before. Blessthefall had come to Pittsburgh and a photoshoot for C-Rock, which I made sure to be there for.  
  
“He mate. How’ve you been?” Ben asked.  
  
“Pretty good. I know you’ve asking guys have met Lights, but I don’t think you Brides guys have.”  
  
“No. Good to see you by the way. I’m Andy.”  
  
“And I’m Juliet.”  
  
The paring had started off of the introductions. When it got to me, I introduce, Dylan first, who looking to see who had said her name, had stumbled and fallen right onto Ashley. He caught her, so I turned my attention back to the new arrivals. The boys talked about albums, while us girls, kind of came together and talked about touring.  
  
I hadn’t noticed Dylan or Ash slip away in all this, until a while later. “Where the hell did Dyl go?” I asked.  
  
“Uh…” Juliet trailed off.  
  
She looked around.  
  
“I thought she was sitting with Ashley,” Lights said.  
  
“Ash isn’t here either,” Juliet pointed out.  
  
I laughed. This was entirely too good. There was no way in hell that she was living this one down.


	10. Chapter 10

  
I woke up, and instantly regretted it. It wasn’t by choice, but still, it sucked. I was hung over as all hell. I groaned in irritation.  
  
“Sleeping beauty back from the ball?” Dawn asked, sounding amused.  
  
“Fuck you,” I muttered.  
  
I sat up and once the vertigo passed, I crawled up to the front so that I was riding shot gun. I put on my sunglasses and buckled up.  
  
“On a scale of one to ten how hung over are you?” she asked.  
  
“Twenty-two,” I replied easily.  
  
“Welcome to my world,” she said.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. Dawn drank herself stupid on a regular basis.  
  
“It’s the god damn whiskey.”  
  
“So what the hell do you remember?” she asked.  
  
“Tim McGraw and Jackie D. What the hell else was there?” I asked.  
  
“Not much. Some of BVB and Asking came to see what ‘honky tonk wasted’ looked like.”  
  
“Shut the hell up. You get white girl wasted.”  
  
“Not important.” She waved me off. “We chilled you decided singing and dancing was a good idea.”  
  
I groaned. “Shit. How bad was that?”  
  
“Well on a scale of 1 to 10, it was a Cobra Starship Hot Mess.”  
  
“God damn it.”  
  
“You fell.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“On to Ashley’s lap. He got fucked up too.”  
  
I could feel the color drain from my face. “I fell where?” I asked.  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
“Oh my god.” This was so so so not okay. Damn it. “What else did I do?”  
  
“Do you really wanna know?” Dawn asked.  
  
“What the hell did I do?”  
  
“Ashley,” she answered.  
  
“FUCK!” I yelled kicking the dash.  
  
“You two disappeared then had reappeared a little while later with sex hair and matching grins. Jake apparently won fifty bucks because of it.”  
  
“Wake me up, when I’m dead,” I told Dawn, crawling back to the back, where I curled up in my blankets and went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Pacing was useless. Deep breathing was useless. Talking myself down was useless. Everything I was trying was fucking useless.  
  
It starts off as a mild irritation, one that you wake up with. Then as the day progresses it gets worse and worse until you are so fucking frustrated that you have to go and be by yourself. when coupled with anxiety, this frustration turns into pure agony. Despite your brain logically telling you otherwise you begin to feel as if there's nothing you can to and that you are completely and utterly helpless. You feel like a fucking waste and it eats at you and eats at you until you either pass out then wake up with a new view on what had happened, you cry yourself to sleep, or someone slaps (sometimes literally) some sense into you.  
  
I was sitting in Jezebel, curled up in a ball crying. I wasn't sobbing. I hadn't gotten to that point yet. I needed to stop. I knew that much. I uncurled from my ball and wiped at my face. I was a mess. Once I looked semi presentable, I exited Jezebel and stretched, before wandering aimlessly. It didn't make me feel any better, but I wasn't crying.  
  
"Oi! Dylan," I heard Danny call. I glanced over at him. "You seen that bloody guitarist of mine?" he asked.  
  
"No. I haven't seen either of them," I replied, my voice monotone.  
  
He nodded, before walking off.  
  
"Pickles!" I turned and saw CC jogging up to me.  
  
"Whoa. Dyl, no offense, but you look like shit,” he said.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered.  
  
"What's wrong Pic?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
"Sure looks like it," he muttered sarcastically. "Alright, let's go," he said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" I wailed, struggling.  
  
"There she is," CC said sounding proud of himself.  
  
Muscles was standing beside the bus. "MUSCLES TELL HIM TO PUT ME DOWN!" I bellowed as we neared. He just shook his head chuckling.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled, flipping him off.  
  
CC carried me on to the bus. Andy was on the couch with Juliet. Apparently she was there, when I was completely kicked in the ass.  
  
"Hey Dylan," Andy said, "This is Juliet, since you were two fucked up to remember. "  
  
"Hi. I'm Dylan and I'm being carried against my will," I waved.  
  
"Are you okay?" Andy asked me.  
  
"NO! I WASN'T OKAY BEFORE THIS OAF PICKED ME UP AND STARTED DRAGGING ME, AND I REALLY AM NOT OKAY NOW!"  
  
"I knew it wasn't nothing," CC said.  
  
He set me down in the hallway between all of the bunks. He pulled open the curtain to one bunk. I would've just left but CC was blocking my way.  
  
Ashley was asleep.  
  
"Do no wake him up," I whisper yelled. I had been avoiding Ash like the plague. My pride was hurt and the last thing I needed was him rubbing it in, especially since I already felt like hell.  
  
"Ash," CC said shaking him.  
  
"What?" Ash groaned, rolling over.  
  
"Dyl's here," he said.  
  
"CC, I hate you," I muttered, fighting back the lump in my throat and the tears welling up in my eyes. My shity day was just getting worse, and I was about to break.  
  
Ash looked at me with concerned eyes, before scooting over and patting the space next to him. I sighed in exasperation and defeat. CC closed the curtain before heading back up front.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around me and pulling me close.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? That's why you're eyes are red and puffy."  
  
"Allergies."  
  
"Uh huh." He didn't believe me at all, which although not surprising, sucked.  
  
"Well I’m just a pathetic, emotionally unstable, idiot, who has days, where everything gets to me for no reason and I get irrationally upset. Today is one of those days.”  
  
"Talk me through it." His voice was quiet and comforting.  
  
"Woke up pissed off. Interview went terribly. Dawn got on my nerves. Second interview went worse than the first. Camera died. Annoyed by Asking. Then some crazy over thinking, which led to an emotional breakdown. All in the day of the life of a psycho."  
  
"You're not a psycho."  
  
" _I went to the doctor  
It wasn't a shocker  
When he said you should know  
You're just another psycho_," I replied.  
  
“It just sucks, because even though I know it’s fucking stupid, I get all worked up and can’t calm down, which only makes me feel worse, and I’m tired of it. I’m just fucking sick and tired of it,” I said, starting to cry again.  
  
Ash let me cry it out, which was just embarrassing. At the same time, I needed it.  
  
I eventually settled down. I just laid there, and Ash hummed. It took me a second, but I figured it out.  
  
“Starry Eyes?” I asked.  
  
“My favorite song off of _Too Fast for Love_.”  
  
I nodded, and he continued. He finished up “Starry Eyes” and switched to “Home Sweet Home.”  
  
" _You know I'm a dreamer  
But my heart's of gold  
I had to run away high  
So I wouldn't come home low  
Just when things went right  
It doesn't mean they were always wrong  
Just take this song, and you'll never feel  
Left all alone  
  
Take me to your heart  
Feel me in your bones  
Just one more night_” he sang softly, causing me to nearly fall asleep.  
  
“ _And I'm comin' off this  
Long winding road  
  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home...  
Tonight, tonight  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home...  
You know that I've seen  
Too many romantic dreams  
Up in lights, fallin' off  
The silver screen _”  
  
“You keep singing and I’m gonna fall asleep.” I was already tired and Ash could’ve been singing the God damn alphabet and it would’ve had the same effect as a lullaby.  
  
He just continued.  
  
“ _My heart's like an open book  
For the whole world to read  
Sometimes nothing  
Keeps me together  
At the seams  
  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home...  
Tonight, tonight  
I'm on my way  
Just set me free  
Home sweet home...  
  
Home sweet home...  
Home sweet home...  
Home sweet home...  
  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home...  
  
Yeah!  
  
I'm on my way  
Just set me free  
Home sweet home... _”  
  


  
  
I woke up confused as hell. It was dark, there was a person next to me, and it felt like we were moving. “Bout time you woke up,” Ash said, “I have to piss.”  
  
“What the fuck? How long have I been asleep?” I asked.  
  
“Hours. We’ve left the venue. Dawn’s driving, and said she’d meet you at the one after next. She dropped a bag off.”  
  
“And you’re all okay with this?” I asked, skeptically.  
  
“Yeah, even Jon’s cool,” he replied.  
  
“Okay then…”  
  
I got up and stretched out, while Ash ran off to the bathroom. I bridged backwards letting out a satisfied sigh, as my back cracked. I stayed like that for a second before standing back up and coming face to face with CC, who scared the shit out of me.  
  
“Holy shit!”  
  
“I’m totally calling you Noodles now,” he said.  
  
“Joy,” I muttered sarcastically, “As if Pickles wasn’t bad enough, and quit picking up nicknames slash ideas from Dawn.”  
  
“Nah,” he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and moved out of his way. He went to the back lounge, and I crawled back into Ashley’s bunk. I still felt drained.  
  
Ash returned and bent down to look at me. “You cannot still be tired.”  
  
I shrugged.  
  
“Come on. There’s a rest stop in a few miles that we’re hitting up.” I sighed and got up, following him to the front. He’d thrown a shirt on and sat next to Andy and Juliet. I sat across from them.  
  
“Hey,” I waved tiredly.  
  
“Sleeping beauty back from the ball?” Andy asked.  
  
“Which one?” Ash and I chorused.  
  
“They are alike,” Juliet said.  
  
“Very.”  
  
“You wanna get Jake and Jinxx?” Andy asked Ashley.  
  
“Sure,” he said, getting up. He walked back and returned with the two guitarist and CC, who dropped my bag at my feet. I dug around in it, before getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
I returned [in my pajamas with a skirt thrown over my bottoms](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_456/set?id=73116723) and my hair in a ponytail.  
  
“Oh Christ not you too.”  
  
“What?” I asked Andy.  
  
“Hello Kitty,” he responded.  
  
“Oh. Shut the fuck up,” I snipped, sitting down next to Ash.  
  
Jake looked at me with a smirk on his face. At first I was lost, but when realization dawned on me, my stare hardened. “Jake, if you keep smirking, I’m gonna shove my foot up your ass turn it sideways and pull it back out.”  
  
He started laughing.  
  
I flipped him off.  
  
“What was that?” CC asked.  
  
“Nothing,” I said.  
  
“We’re here,” their driver said. I stuck my wallet in my pocket and filed off of the bus with the others. Ash and I went straight to McDonalds. We got our food and I was set to go back to the bus, but Ash ran off so, I took our food to the bus and set it down, before taking my skirt off and throwing it in my bag.  
  
I walked back out and Ash was sitting there with a box that I knew all too well, and a bag that confused me.  
  
“What the hell did you buy?” I asked.  
  
“Cinnabon and candy. Lots and lots of candy,” he said.  
  
I peeked in the bag and then started to laugh. “Shit man, you buy out the fucking store?”  
  
“Almost,” he said.  
  
I sat next to him and he started a movie.  
  
“Operation make Dylan feel better?” I asked, as _Jaws_ started.  
  
CC walked in at that moment. “Busted,” he said laughing.  
  
“If it were Dawn, you’d just sit there while Ben made her feel better,” Ash said.  
  
“Burn!” I called out laughing.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” he muttered.  
  
“It’s okay Lil Bitch, maybe one day you’ll balls up and make a move, because if you don’t Ben will continue to be an issue, until I fucking kill him. Then again, if I fucking kill him, will you make a move. Is competition the problem, because I’ll gladly do it?”  
  
“You’re fucking psycho,” CC said.  
  
“Watch it,” Ash growled.  
  
“Down boy,” I said, offering up a look to show that the word didn’t bug me.  
  
CC raised an eye brow. I waved it off.  
  
“Why the fuck are we watching _Jaws_?” Andy asked getting on the bus.  
  
“Why the fuck not?” I retorted.  
  
“Cause it sucks.”  
  
“And you think Batman is so much better?” I asked incredulously.  
  
“Hell yeah! Batman is a kick ass super hero. Jaws is a damn great white.”  
  
“Batman runs around with a little boy in tights!” I argued. “What fucking kind of pedophilia shit is that?”  
  
“Robin was useful the _Jaws_ guys became shark bait.”  
  
“They killed the shark from hell.”  
  
“Batman defeated the Joker, and what the fuck is Duuun dun duuun dun dun dun?”  
  
“It’s Duuun dun duuun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun BOM BOM AND THE SHARK RIPS YOUR FUCKING LEGS OFF !”  
  
“Alright both of you shut the fuck up. Andy we’re watching _Jaws_. Suck it up. Dylan don’t start being a smug little shit.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Mom,” I said to Jinxx, who rolled his eyes and gave me a stern look. I folded my legs underneath me, popped fry into my mouth and gave him the most innocent look that I could.  
  
“Not one damn person is gonna fall for that,” Ash said.  
  
“Shut it.”  
  
“You are anything, but innocent. We all know that.”  
  
“Especially me,” he whispered in my ear, before laughing.  
  
I gave him a death glare. “Watch the fucking movie.”


	12. Chapter 12

  
"Oh my god," I groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
The chorus of Ash, Andy and Jake, caused me to jump three feet up in the air and emit a high pitched wail. That was instantly followed by their laughter.  
  
"You suck!" I yelled at them.  
  
"Sorry," Ash said, still laughing.  
  
I started grumbling and returned to packing up the camera.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jake asked, peering over my shoulder.  
  
"Packing up the equipment I have an interview to do and my cameraman is nowhere to be found. Why are yinz here anyways?"  
  
"Bored," Andy answered with a shrug.  
  
"Bored of Juliet?" I asked with exaggerated shock.  
  
"She's busy."  
  
"And you?" I asked Jake.  
  
"To annoy you since you're proving me- UGH!" He doubled over after I quickly turned and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Fine, I'll shut up," he said.  
  
Ash and Andy gave me questioning looks.  
  
"You would've had to be there," I informed them, playing it off. Ash didn't believe me. His face said it all. Luckily he didn't push the issue.  
  
"If you're so bored, why don't you be my crew?" I asked.  
  
They shrugged, save for Andy, who asked me who I was interviewing.  
  
"Blood on the Dance Floor," I explained.  
  
"Seriously?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well Dawn was supposed to do it, but you saw how that went."  
  
They started laughing.  
  
 _I was sitting on BVB's bus with Danny, Andy, Jake, Ash, Juliet, Cam, and Ben (ugh). We were in the midst of a Motley marathon. We'd started with the_ Girls Girls Girls _tour then watched the_ Dr.FeelGood _tour and currently deciding to go out of order were watching the_ Carnival of Sins _tour.  
  
The door opened, revealing Dawn. She did not look like her normal self.  
  
I peered up at her confused. She sat down and then I caught a whiff of her. It all made sense then. "Ew. You smell like straight skunk."  
  
She giggled before stealing my popcorn and complaining about being hungry.  
  
"Dude you are so stoned," I said, a little more than annoyed.  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head, before nodding. "Yeah."  
  
I groaned and face palmed.  
  
"You had one job! Where's the camera?" I asked.  
  
"I think I left it on their bus," she said.  
  
"Oh for the love of Christ!" I got up and started walking in search of the BOTDF bus.  
  
I found it and walked up and banged on the door.  
  
"What is your problem?" Jayy answered opening the door.  
  
"Ugh," I groaned as the weed stench hit me.  
  
"I need my camera and whatever else that my employee left here seeing as you apparently hot boxed her."  
  
"You need to calm down bitch," he said.  
  
That was probably true, but I wasn’t exactly good at being calm. Once I had my camera, notes, and Dawn's jacket, I went to Jezebel, where I checked out what she had. It started off okay, but ended up a disaster. I was gonna have to try and get another interview.  
  
"Missin all the tits," Ash said, appearing in the door way.  
  
"I'm missing a lot of usable footage," I replied glaring at the screen.  
  
"You need to calm down," he said.  
  
"Go screw yourself."  
  
"No need. I got you."  
  
I threw a water bottle at him. “I am not a fucking booty call.”  
  
“I was just kidding, relax.”  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You love me, now let's go. I left tits to come and find you," he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "And I want to see a bunch of girls lifting their shirts why?" I questioned.  
  
"Because it's part of the Motley experience," he said.  
  
I just shook my head.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, yours are better."  
  
"Just move," I said.  
  
"Plus you're legitimately gorgeous, they're just slutty."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere."  
  
"Nowhere? How about-"  
  
"Get on the bus!"_  
  
"Let's go," I said, once I had everything ready. I handed the camera to Jake, The mic to Ashley and my folder to Andy.  
  
"Eat my questions, and I punch you in the face," I warned.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Or light them on fire."  
  
I got myself together and by the time we reached the bus, I was all ready. I set up the camera and taught the basics of it to Jake, but it was unnecessary, because Andy commandeered my interview. He stole my mic and my mini top hat. Ash stole my blazer, and Jake took my glasses. I rolled my eyes and taught them the basics of interviewing. BOTDF came out and looked at us curiously.  
  
"So sorry for being a raging bitch the other day. Not fun taking care of a stoned Dawn,” I said.  
  
“You mean keeping a very oblivious and high Dawn away from Ben.”  
  
I looked at Jake. “Shut the fuck up.”  
  
“So… I've been robbed of my clothes and my job, so they're going to try to interview you I guess until I fight them and right the ship," I explained.  
  
I started the camera and counted down.  
  
"Hey. I'm Andy, this is Ashley and that's Jake. We're most of Black Veil Brides and in our quest for world domination are starting with the C-Rock YouTube channel."  
  
I face palmed.  
  
"So we're here with Blood on the Dance Floor. Guys introduce yourselves."  
  
"I'm Jayy."  
  
"I'm Dahvie."  
  
"Okay let's get started."  
  
Andy read the questions, before deciding what one to ask. "These suck," he decided.  
  
He handed them off to Ash, who promptly took a pen and started drawing on the back of one of them.  
  
Jake took the other papers, while Andy lit a cig.  
  
"So who would you say your biggest influences are?" Jake asked.  
  
' _Thank the lord for that boy,_ ' I thought.  
  
"Uh well..."  
  
"I drew a vagina," Ashley declared holding up his picture.  
  
I waved at Jayy and Jake to continue since they were at least making an effort. Andy was lighting a paper on fire and Dahvie and Ash were now drawing together looking up every couple of seconds.  
  
"So Jayy you've had it rough, especially during your teenage years. What do you have today to any one going through similar issues?"  
  
"Tits!" Ashley and Dahvie yelled at the same time turning their picture towards the camera.  
  
"We drew Dylan's tits," Ash said into the camera.  
  
"Alright one my tits look nothing like that!"  
  
"Two! I'm taking over! Now I'm gonna stand in the center Jayy Dahvie please stand on either side of me. Ash, Jake, Andy, either get the fuck out of here or behave. Now I'm gonna count us in and when I say it's over wait five seconds for us to be out. Alright? Alright. 5… 4… 3…"  
  
I looked at the camera. "Hello people. I'm Dylan here for C-Rock TV with Blood on the Dance Floor and Black Veil Brides. I've been robbed of my clothes, questions and possibly my sanity, but I'm gonna try here anyways. First off guys introduce yourselves."  
  
"I'm Jayy," he said with a wave.  
  
"I'm Dahvie and Ashley and I drew tits," he said holding up his picture.  
  
"We tried to Draw Dyl's tits."  
  
"And they look nothing like mine," I added making that damn clear.  
  
"It's hard trying to duplicate perfection," Ash said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Anyways... So guys how is tour going?"  
  
Fucking awesome," Dahvie answered.  
  
"The crowds have been awesome. The other bands have been awesome. Boys running around everywhere," Jayy said.  
  
"What city's been the best?"  
  
"Denver," Dahvie answered.  
  
"I still need to punch you," I told him.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You hot boxed my cohost cameraman best friend."  
  
He started laughing. "She was so fucked up by the time she left."  
  
"I told you I didn't want to baby sit," Jayy said.  
  
Andy raised his hand.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah Andy?"  
  
"I would just like to note she ate all of our food."  
  
"Not my problem.” I shrugged. “Now what has been the most difficult thing about tour life?"  
  
"Sharing the mirror on the bus," Jayy said.  
  
"Yeah," Dahvie agreed. "We both spend. Shit ton of time getting ready, so a having to share gets annoying."  
  
"Who are you most excited to see on warped?” I asked.  
  
"Honestly Juliet Simms," Jayy answered.  
  
"Same," Andy chimed in.  
  
Jake muttered something, causing Ashley to snicker and Andy to smack him.  
  
“BOYS!” I snapped.  
  
“What, Tits?” Ashley asked.  
  
“What did I tell you about calling me that?”  
  
“You’ve told me you have a name.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Use it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“I am trying to interview here.”  
  
The rest of the interview continued in the same manner, but I got more material than Dawn did. When it was all done, I went back to Jezebel to edit. I gave up on that and just posted the interviews uncut with just a brief intro before them. I laid down with my feet hanging out of Jez, barely touching the ground.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” I groaned, when a weight flopped down on me.  
  
“Not exactly,” Ash said.  
  
“Get the fuck off,” I whined, shoving at him.  
  
“Nah. I’m comfy.”  
  
“Purdy,” I said in a warning voice.  
  
“I’m moving,” he said. He got off of me, and I sat up.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing anyways?” I asked.  
  
“I’m bored,” he whined.  
  
“God, you’re a fucking three year old sometimes,” I said.  
  
“Let’s do something?”  
  
“Like?” I prompted.  
  
A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Figured. Can’t blame me for trying.” He thought about it for a minute.  
  
“Don’t you have a signing?" I asked.  
  
“Fuck. I forgot about that," he muttered.  
  
"Then you have a show."  
  
"I remembered the show," he said, indignantly.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come to the signing with me," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you too," he suggested.  
  
I just looked at him.  
  
"Please," he whined.  
  
"You really think that's gonna work?" I questioned.  
  
"How about this?" he said, starting to tickle me.  
  
I screamed bloody murder. I hated being tickled it was an extremely annoying weakness of mine. If you tickled me, either I was gonna cave or you were gonna get hurt.  
  
"STOP! I WILL GO! FINE I WILL GO! JUST STOP!" I relented.  
  
"Remind me to thank Dawn."  
  
"That bitch! I yelled. "I'm gonna fucking kill her!"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"No, but I am going to throw all of her spikey hipster Satan shoes out of Jezebel when we hit the highway."  
  
"Let's go," he said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "I have to get ready."  
  
"Forgot you even had a signing and- OW! Smack my ass again, and I kick you in the balls so hard that I create a vagina!" I threatened.  
  
He laughed as he continued to carry me,.  
  
He just laughed as he continued to carry me to the bus. I laid there, limp.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jake asked when we got on the bus.  
  
"Being carried against my will, again," I muttered.  
  
I grabbed on to Jake and slid off of Ashley's shoulder on to both Jake and CC's laps. Ash went back to get ready.  
  
"Freedom!" I cheered, moving so that I was sitting between the two.  
  
"So... Have you realized how right I am?" Jake asked.  
  
"You are such a girl," I said.  
  
"Right about what?" CC asked.  
  
"About those two getting digging each other now that they’ve boned, and got all of that sexual tension out of the way.”  
  
"Oh. Dude, we all knew that. You two are like perfect for each other," CC said.  
  
"And I should listen to Lil Bitch?" I asked.  
  
"Dude, she's drowning," Jake said.  
  
"Yep. In da Nile!" CC said.  
  
They laughed and high fived over their lame joke.  
  
"Idiots," I muttered, not liking this one bit.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You'll figure it out. It's gonna hit you like a freight train and when it does, I'm gonna be there to say I told you so," Jake said.  
  
"They're kind of like Andeo and Juliet," CC said.  
  
"You do realize that in the play you took that from, six people dies in three days? Also I understand why you say that but in Romeo and Juliet, they never ever hated each other, it was love at first sight, and that Andy and Juliet disliked each other for a while?"  
  
"Technicalities," CC brushed them off.  
  
"Okay Mercrutio," I scoffed.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
I waved him off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.  
  
"Nothing," I answered, pissed off to hell.  
  
Jon handed me a pass, and I nodded in appreciation.  
  
" _Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes a long long way  
We stand together  
We're not-_"  
  
“TITS!” Danny yelled.  
  
"How'd you get Dawn's phone?" I asked, knowing she was addicted to it.  
  
"Won it in a game of poker," he said.  
  
"Ben stole it for you?"  
  
"That wanker did nothing!"  
  
"You bloody prick!"  
  
"Bloody prick? Sounds like you should see a doctor."  
  
"Our manager said he was fine with the interview."  
  
"Awesome, but..." I trailed off, knowing there was a but.  
  
"But right before we have in interview with a person a little blonde bird told me that you don't like."  
  
I was confused for a second and went down the list of people in my head, when it hit me.  
  
"And he's apparently got an interview with those Black Veil Bastards!"  
  
"Did you seriously call to ruin my day?" I asked, bitterly.  
  
"No. I called, because-"  
  
"DANNY! GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Go back to snogging your boyfriend!” Danny yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
I held the phone away from my ear. "Good lord," I muttered.  
  
"Ben get your bird!"  
  
"Danny is there something that they're not telling me?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe," he replied.  
  
I wasn't sure how to respond, because part of me felt that it could be true. It was a small part though. The rest of me felt that Danny was just fucking around to piss off Dawn, and myself.  
  
"I'm hanging up," I said.  
  
"Are you talking to that terrible bitch with the rack?" Ben asked in the back ground.  
  
"Tell Ben that I said to shut the fuck up, before I kick his fucking bony ass!" I yelled. I hung up and rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm gone for what a half hour and you managed to annoy her to this point," Ashley said looking at me, when he walked out a few minutes later.  
  
"Not just them. Danny, and Ben, and Dawn and that fucking idiot Bryan Stars.”  
  
“What’s wrong with Bryan?” Andy asked.  
  
“The urge to just whoop his ass one day is unbelievably strong.”  
  
“But why?”  
  
“Cause he’s an annoying little prick.”  
  
Andy was probably going to continue, but Jon called us all out. I ended up sitting on Ashley’s lap as we were driven in a gold cart type thing to the signing tent. They went and sat down, while I stood in the back.  
  
I played on my phone, then ran around interviewing fans, for a little project I had thought about starting. I came back and sat on the cooler.  
  
“Dyl, can you get me a water?” CC asked.  
  
“Can you catch?” I asked, lifting the lid and reaching behind me.  
  
“Can’t you just bring it?” he whined.  
  
“Damn high maintenance rocks stars,” I said.  
  
“Hey!” they boys chorused, causing me to smirk.  
  
“What?” I asked innocently.  
  
They returned to signing people’s shit. Me being nice as I was and figuring they all needed one, gave each of the boys a new beverage.  
  
“Who’s that?” some girl asked.  
  
She was clearly one of those obnoxiously nebby people.  
  
Ash looked at me. “That’s my future ex-wife,” he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
“I’m gonna marry her, then she’s gonna realize that she’s too good for me, and leave me, and pawn the ring,” he said.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” I told him.  
  
“Nah. She’s the owner of C-Rock magazine and one of my best friends,” he said.  
  
“Really? Gotta get best friend tattoos and make it official,” I joked. “Add to my collection.”  
  
“Huh?” I turned my leg so that he could see the coke bottle on my calf.  
  
“Dawn’s a brown pop fiend, coke being her favorite. She has a can of spam tattooed on her,” I explained, before going back to Jon’s chair.  
  
I sat around for the rest of the signing and when it was over went and sat as they got ready for the show. I watched from side stage. The show was fucking amazing as per usual.  
  
When the show was over, I headed back to Jezebel.  
  
“Oh for the love of fucking Christ, I think I just threw up in my mouth, a little lot,” I said, looking at the pair in front of me. “No mackin, on the Bel,” I said flatly. The motherly disapproval in me, could not be tamed, despite my efforts, which I’ll admit were a minimum.  
  
“I’m stealing her,” Ben said.  
  
“I told him I had to drive, but he won’t listen,” she said.  
  
“Whatever. Do as you please, but for the sake of what little sanity I have left, tell me nothing about it. I’m already contemplating pouring bleach in my eyes,” I said.  
  
Dawn looked at me surprise on her face.  
  
“You gonna get your shit or are you gonna stand there and look at me like I grew a second head?” I asked.  
  
“Not gonna tell me not to go?” she asked.  
  
“As I said, I can’t tell you what to do. Plus you wouldn’t listen. Now go. I’m gonna go do something, I don’t know what. No fucking on or in Jezebel,” I said, turning and walking away. I meandered for a little while before returning to Jezebel. Ashley was leaning against the side of ‘Bel.  
  
“Didn’t I just spend all day with you?” I asked with a slight upturn of my lips.  
  
“Fine then. I’ll keep your jacket,” he said.  
  
“No. I paid good money for that. Buy your own.”  
  
“Damn, but I look so good in it.  
  
“I look better.”  
  
“True,” he agreed. “So where’s Spikes?” he asked.  
  
“Asking’s bus,” I replied.  
  
“With Ben?”  
  
“He’s stolen her.”  
  
“She’s riding with him tonight.”  
  
“You mean she’s riding him tonight,” Ashley corrected.  
  
“You’re gonna make me fucking wretch.”  
  
His face scrunched up in disgust.  
  
“Yeah. So I’m riding solo tonight,” I said.  
  
“You okay? With that?” he asked.  
  
“I’m a big girl. I’ll be fine. It’s one of the shorter drives we’ve had, and it’s not like I can just leave Jezebel here.”  
  
“Yeah, but you don’t do well, when you’re alone,” he said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. “I am perfectly fine, by my damn self thank you very much.”  
  
“When you’re not driving.”  
  
I put my hands on my hips. “I’ll bite. What are you talking about, Purdy?”  
  
“When you drive, you can’t really do anything.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“You’ll let your mind wander.”  
  
“You saying, I’ll crash?”  
  
“I’m saying the last thing you need is a shit ton of time to think.”  
  
It clicked then. “Listen mother fucker. I-“  
  
“I’m not judging you. I’m worried.”  
  
That stopped me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked pretty much everywhere, but at him. I had nothing to say to that. His worry meant he cared. I’d chucked up my little melt down and his reaction to him just feeling sorry for me.  
  
“C’mere,” he said, holding his arms open.  
  
I sighed and walked into his embrace.  
  
“Asshole,” I muttered.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
“You can’t stay mad at me,” he said.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
It was true and it pissed me off.  
  
“So how about tonight, I ride with you tonight?” he asked.  
  
“Syverson’s gonna fucking kill me. No.”  
  
“He’s not gonna kill you.”  
  
“Yes he is. If you’re late, or if you’re tired, I am going to die. That is never gonna work. Have you ever met [Crooklyn](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/488781/Terror-N-the-Jungle/)? I saw her threaten to rip the fucking bus driver’s kidney out,” I said. Of course I hadn’t been there for the whole situation, so I was probably missing something, but that was still a little sketchy. (Still love her though.)  
  
“Probably pissed her off then fucked up,” Ash said. He probably knew her about as well as me seeing as he was signed to her label, and she took personal managerial control of them.  
  
“Jon’s no Crook. You’ll be fine,” he said.  
  
“Fine,” I caved.  
  
He stood there for a moment. I was content to just stand there, but I knew we had to go. “You gonna let me go, so that you can dig my grave?” I asked.  
  
“No. I like holding you,” he said.  
  
I liked it too, then it hit me. I was fucked. ‘ _Damn it, Jake._ ’


	13. Chapter 13

“FUCK!” I screeched running out of Jezebel as fast as I fucking could. I didn’t get very far, before running smack dab into CC. “Shit man!”  
  
“Why the fuck does this keep happening?” he asked. “Why the fuck were you running?”  
  
I pointed at Jezebel. He went over and looked. “HOLY SHIT!” he said, backing the fuck up.  
  
“DAMN IT LIL BITCH! BALLS UP BE A MAN AND KILL THE FUCKER!” I yelled on the verge of hysteria.  
  
“Fuck that,” he said.  
  
I let out an annoyed screech and walked to BVB’s bus.  
  
“You looks like you just saw a ghost,” Jinxx said.  
  
“No she saw the fucking spider from hell,” CC said. “That thing was fucking huge.”  
  
“Someone go and kill it,” I whined like a small child.  
  
“Ask boyfriend,” CC said.  
  
I punched him in the arm. “Shut the fuck up.”  
  
Jinxx looked at me questioningly. I ignored him, instead going back to Ashley’s bunk. He was watching a video on his lap top. He pulled out an ear bud and smiled up at me, but it changed quickly. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
  
“There’s a spider in Jezebel and CC’s Lil Bitch ass won’t kill it.”  
  
“Oh no.”  
  
“Please?” I asked.  
  
“There are some things that scare even me and spiders are one of them.”  
  
I pouted and batted my eye lashes. “Pretty please?”  
  
“Oh don’t give me that,” he said, covering his eyes.  
  
“But Ashes,” I complained, using the nickname I’d taken up calling him.  
  
He peeked through his fingers. “Fine,” he groaned, causing me to smile.  
  
He threw on a shirt and his boots and followed me.  
  
“Oh shit. She got you to kill it?” CC asked.  
  
“Shut the fuck up CC,” Ash muttered.  
  
“How?” he asked following us off of the bus.  
  
“Puppy dog pout.”  
  
“Did you take a damn picture?” he asked.  
  
I rolled me eyes.  
  
“I’m gonna kick your-“  
  
“KILL IT WITH FIRE!”  
  
“Dawn’s back,” I said.  
  
“What the fuck?” I heard Ben ask.  
  
“And she brought Ben. Joy,” I said sarcastically, shooting a glance at CC.  
  
“Yeah,” he dead panned.  
  
“Alright let’s kill this fucker.”  
  
“DUDE!” Dawn yelled at me.  
  
“I KNOW!”  
  
Ash went looked inside. “FUCK NO!” he yelled, running, throwing me over his shoulder and heading towards the bus.  
  
“God damn bugs. Always fucking with us.”  
  
“That was fast,” Jinxx said, when Ash put me down.  
  
“He pussed out.”  
  
“You would’ve too,” Ash said.  
  
“I wanna see it now. Jake!” he called back.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Go look at this spider with me.”  
  
Jake appeared a few moments later. “Where?”  
  
“Jezebel,” I replied sourly.  
  
I yawned.  
  
“Tired?”  
  
“I drove all night,” I responded.  
  
“Ben tir-“  
  
“I swear to god if you make me puke, I’m going to make damn sure I hurl in your bunk,” I threatened.  
  
“Go to take a nap,” Ash said.  
  
“I don’t nap.”  
  
“Not even with me?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t nap.”  
  
“Then what do you want to do?” he asked.  
  
I put my hand on my chin and thought about it. “Let’s go see Jeffree,” I said.  
  
“Star?”  
  
“Wasn’t he on the list of people to keep you away from?”  
  
“There are a lot of people she tells me to stay away from, usually it’s because together we’re an unstoppable force of attitude and bitchiness, but I’m just saying that has never once stopped me before.”  
  
“I don’t think a fucking militia could stop you if you really set your mind to it.”  
  
“Hmm… Nope my mother could and my grandmother. My grandmother more than my mother, but still.”  
  
“Mommy’s little angel?”  
  
“Mommy’s little fallen angel,” I corrected.  
  
“So how do you know Jeffree?” Ash asked, as we headed towards his bus.  
  
“I interviewed him, and then we went out and fucking partied. That is why he’s on Dawn’s list of people I shouldn’t be allowed around.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“That’s for Jeffree, Dawn and I to know, and for you maybe to find out, if and only if you become my drinking buddy.”  
  
“I tried,” he said.  
  
“Yeah, but I can’t remember it.”  
  
“That’s too bad,” he said, spinning me around so that I was facing him. “You really seemed to enjoy my company.”  
  
The tone in his voice was enough to make any girl melt, especially me, but paired with his smirk, and proximity, I was just sort of paralyzed .  
  
“No fucking in public. You can get fined for that shit.”  
  
I turned and looked at the guy, who had said it, effectively snapping me out of Ashley’s little trance. He seemed familiar. “I feel like I should know who you are,” I said, turning to look at him.  
  
“I’m in Handguns.”  
  
“Harrisburg?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That’s right you’re set to be in my up and coming column.”  
  
“We are?” the guy asked.  
  
“You are now,” I replied, starting my walk back up.  
  
“I would say sorry, but we both know I’m not.  
  
“I would say I’m mad at you, but I’m not.”  
  
I wasn’t angry with him. Sure I hated the effect he had on me, but I wasn’t angry. I was fiercely independent and hated being out of control.  
  
We walked up to Jeffree’s bus. I knocked on the door.  
  
It was pulled open by none other than Jeffree himself.  
  
“It’s about time you came to see me bitch,” he said, waving us on up. Once we were up, I hugged him.  
  
“And you brought Purdy Porn with you. Nice.”  
  
“Well since he bitched out on killing the spider.”  
  
“You fucking ran screaming,” he pointed out.  
  
“You did the same for the mutant grass hopper.”  
  
“What the hell kind of bugs do you have in your damn van?”  
  
“Apparently monster ones.”  
  
“That’s disgusting,” Jeffree said.  
  
“Yeah. That’s why you should go kill it!” I glared at Ash.  
  
“Fine. I will go risk my life to kill the fucking spider,” he said throwing his hands up in defeat.  
  
I hugged him. “Thanks, Ash.”  
  
He left.  
  
“You have some explaining to do, nd you should do it, while we shop.  
  
”I like the way you think.”  
  
“I am pretty spectacular.”  
  
“I have to go get my purse, which… is in Jezebel. Damn it!”  
  
“The bus?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“They should be able to kill the bug. Let’s go,” he said.  
  
We headed to Jezebel. A crowd had formed in awe of the spider. Jinxx wanted to catch it. Ben was being a dick about it (what a surprise). Ashley was terrified of it, as were most of the crowd members.  
  
“For the love of Christ,” Jeffree took off his shoe, and used the chunky heel to smash it.  
  
A chorus of ews broke out as Jeffree put his shoe back on, wiping the spider guts off in the grass.  
  
I grabbed my purse. “We can go.”  
  
“Dyl, do n-“  
  
“Oh hush it. I’m not going to get in trouble,” I snipped.  
  
“A little faith Blondie,” Jeffree said.  
  
We found a few stores, but they were pretty generic, until we found one little boutique which was right up my alley.  
  
“Someone’s feeling slutty today,” Jeffree said, motioning to the corsets I was looking through. “A little something to do with Ashley,” he teased.  
  
“Not you too,” I complained  
  
“I’m not saying anything. You two look cute together. Like a fucking punk Barbie and Ken. You like him?”  
  
“As much as I don’t want to, yes.”  
  
“Have you fucked him?”  
  
“I was too drunk to remember it.”  
  
“He got you hammered?”  
  
“I got myself fucked up. Then he joined in.”  
  
“And you can’t remember anything?”  
  
“Nada.”  
  
“How are you supposed to dish, if you can’t remember anything?”  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t dish when I do remember it.”  
  
“So are you two like going out or just casually fucking.”  
  
“Friends with one sole isolated incident.”  
  
We continued to walk around and shop. I saw a gown in the back and just stared at it.  
  
“That’s gorgeous,” Jeffree said.  
  
“I know right?”  
  
“If only you had a place to wear it to, like the red carpet or some shit.”  
  
“Silver,” I replied.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Silver carpet. I’m thinking about having an award show. The C-Rock Awards. I actually wanted to have them a while ago, but then I just kind of got swamped. We started to get bigger and I had a spike in subscribers and needed more people, and started the youtube channel. And I’ve been working to start up a C-Rock tour.”  
  
“Busy busy busy. You need to have a Killin’ It award that goes to the most fucking fabulous.”  
  
“That would be amazing.”  
  
“Go try it on,” he urged, before looking at purses.  
  
I rolled my eyes and went into the changing room. I put the dress on and admired myself in the mirror.  
  
“Get your ass out here,” Jeffree bitched.  
  
“Give me a second,” I said, before walking out.  
  
“If you don’t buy it, I surely the fuck am,” he said.  
  
I checked myself out one more time. “I’m buying it,” I said.  
  
“I’m buying this,” he said holding up a bag.  
  
“That’s adorable.”  
  
“Of course it is.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Let’s go before I blow any more money,” I said, changing back and a checking out.  
  
We went out to eat and being the nice person I was, I made sure to get Dawn something. I also got dessert for myself for later.  
  
Once we were back at the venue, Jeffree and I split. I headed to Jezebel. Dawn was curled up with Ben, watching a movie on her laptop.  
  
I tossed the container at her.  
  
“What is it?” she asked.  
  
“Food.”  
  
“We just ate,” she said.  
  
I nodded and threw some of my shit in the bacg the dress was in. “I’m going to the Brides’ bus,” I said.  
  
“Kay,” she said.  
  
“No fucking in Jezebel,” I called, as I left. I knocked on the door to the Brides bus and one of the techs pulled it open.  
  
“Ashley!” he yelled. I rolled my eyes, but walked up on the bus anyways.  
  
“They’re in the back”, Mucles said. He was reading a magazine. I bent to look at it, _Kerrang!_.  
  
“What the fuck, Muscles?” I asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“ _Kerrang!_? Really? Supposed to be reading _C-Rock_ damn it!”  
  
“Why are you yelling at Muscles,” Ash asked.  
  
“Because he’s a traitor,” I pointed at the magazine.  
  
Ash laughed.  
  
“Don’t laugh at me. I brought you food,” I handed him the box.  
  
“Awesome,” he said, opening the container.  
  
I followed him to the lounge were they boys were hanging around.  
  
“We tried to write, but we accomplished nothing,” Andy said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“How is that funny?”  
  
“You sound like me, when I’m working on my novel,” I explained.  
  
“You’re writing a novel?” CC asked.  
  
“Uh huh. I’m a journalist by trade, but I’m a novelist by heart. I want my book in stores everywhere, signings, movies, the entire bit. It won’t happen but I want it.”  
  
“What’s it about?” Jinxx asked.  
  
“You’ll have to buy it, when it’s done to find out.”  
  
I pulled out my dessert and was met with a bunch of stares. I sighed, and took a bite. “Take a bite and pass it on,” I said, handing it to Jinxx. I surprisingly got one more bite at the end, which was fine with me.  
  
“So what’s in the bag?” CC asked.  
  
“Emergency clothes and a dress I bought today.”  
  
“Emergency clothes?” Andy asked.  
  
“Because, if that bastard is still there, I’m going to stay here, because I don’t feel like fighting, and I can’t not fight with him. He pisses me off too much.”  
  
“What’s the dress for?” Ash asked.  
  
“Shits and giggles,” I lied.  
  
“Go put it on. I wanna see it,” he said.  
  
I just looked at him.  
  
“Please?”  
  
I continued to sit there.  
  
Then he tickled me.  
  
“GAH! FINE I’LL PUT ON THE DRESS!” I relented. “God you suck.”  
  
He smirked, smug.  
  
I went to the bathroom and changed.  
  
“I thought you meant like a normal dress,” CC said.  
  
“Yeah,” Jake and Jinxx chorused.  
  
“You look like a black doily, a very pretty black doily though.”  
  
“Gee thanks,” I said.  
  
“Where the fuck are you ever gonna wear it?” CC asked.  
  
“My funeral.”  
  
“Not funny.”  
  
“I tried.”  
  
I looked at Ash. “Well? You’re the one, who made me put the damn thing on.”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Looks he’s speechless,” Jake said.  
  
“I never thought I’d see the day,” Andy said, chuckling.  
  
I changed again, this time back into my pajamas and went back to the lounge.  
  
“ _YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE!_ ” I checked my phone. It was a message from Dawn.  
  
The boys just looked at me.  
  
“It’s Dawn’s text tone, been like that even before she got with that cock sucker.”  
  
I read it.  
  
“Score one for the emergency clothes,” I said.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Cause that rat bastard is spending the night.”  
  
We all sat around, before they decided _Paranormal Activity_ was a genius idea.  
  
“Hello no! I’m out,” I said, heading towards Ashley’s bunk.  
  
“It’s not even-“  
  
“You finish that sentence and I’m gonna rip your balls off and make you choke on them, Pitts. I don’t fuck around with ghost shit! Hell no! If you need me, I’ll be in Ashley’s bunk.”  
  
I went back and crawled into the bunk, with my iPod. I put my ear buds in and listened to Imagine Dragons, laying serenely.  
  
What couldn’t have been the movie length later, Ashley crawled in beside me. He pulled out an ear bud and stuck it in his ear. I had switched to Metallica. I turned it down.  
  
“That was quick,” I said.  
  
“Movie sucked,” he said.  
  
“Too bad.”  
  
He hummed on response.  
  
We laid in silence for a while.  
  
He ended up breaking it a short while later.  
  
“So what did you really buy that dress for?” he asked.  
  
“A reminder. I want to do more stuff with C-Rock. I want an award show.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Uh huh. Best guitarist, singer, bassist, drummer, band, live show blah blah blah. I also want douche of the year award.”  
  
He chuckled. “You would and a red carpet for you to strut down?”  
  
“Nope silver.”  
  
“You looked drop dead gorgeous in that dress,” he said.  
  
“Thanks,” I said laughing.  
  
“What’s funny?”  
  
“You couldn’t manage that earlier?”  
  
“Nope I was in awe.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Go to sleep.”  
  
“You.”  
  
I am,” I said.  
  
“With Metallica?”  
  
“With Metallica.”


	14. Chapter 14

" _Welcome to the nightmare in my head (my god!)  
Say hello to something scary  
The monster in you-_"  
  
"LZZY BITCH!" I yelled into my phone, excitedly.  
  
"WRONG!" a male voice yelled back at me.  
  
"AREJAY BITCH!" I amended, just as excited.  
  
"Much better," he said, approvingly.  
  
"So how's the love child of Animal and David Lee Roth on this fine day?" I asked.  
  
"Pretty fucking good. Especially since he's in the same city as one Dylan Lennox."  
  
"You are?" I asked, my excitement sky rocketing through the roof.  
  
"You didn’t know? Dylan you’re slacking on us. I thought you loved us.” He pretended to cry.  
  
“I do, but I’ve been busy. It’s hard running a magazine and a YouTube channel from the road.”  
  
“I guess that’s fine then. So you’re coming tonight, right?”  
  
“What the fuck kind of question is that. Of course I am. Where the fuck is it at?" I asked. If Halestorm played in Antarctica and wanted me to go, I’d be there. Halestorm was one of my favorite bands, partially cause they fucking rocked, and partially, because they were some of my favorite people ever. C-Rock and Halestorm came up at the same time, I’d bumped into them a lot, since we hit up the same venues. They were my second family, and when we were together, it was bound to be an amazing time. Lzzy was my older sister, Arejay was my crazy little brother, Joe was the cool little brother, and Joe was like my older brother, but with a huge age difference. He was just so chill. Even though we were close in age, he was more mature than the rest of us. We were idiots. That was just a fact.  
  
He told me the address and name of the venue.  
  
"And bring whoever," he added.  
  
"I am so fucking there. I missed you bastards. How’s Mama Hale?"  
  
"She's good."  
  
"Who are you on the phone with?" I heard Lzzy ask in the background.  
  
"Dylan."  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
"No. I'm talking!"  
  
"Arejay, give me my damn phone!" she said.  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
I heard some odd noises, and a second later I was talking to Joe. "S'up Dylan?" he asked.  
  
"Did they just start fighting over the phone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Joe!" the two yelled.  
  
"Oh shit!" he yelled. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Give me the damn phone!" That was Lzzy.  
  
"Damn it!" Arejay.  
  
"Hi Dylan."  
  
"Hi Josh."  
  
"I'm gonna hang up, so they don't kill each other."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Bye Dylan."  
  
"Bye Josh."  
  
I chucked to myself before returning to BVB's bus. Conveniently everybody was in the front, even Dawn. “Anyone wanna go see Halestorm with me, since we’re staying here for the night?” I asked.  
  
They all declined save for Ash. I nodded and checked out the articles I’d been sent, editing, making notes, picking which ones were done, and talking to their authors, until it was time to get ready.  
  
I got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=68169758). I got out of Jezebel and locked her up, before walking to BVB’s bus. I opened the door and walked in. As I looked in the lounge, Ash was walking in from the bunks.  
  
“You ready, Purdy boy?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, adjusting his star necklace.  
  
“Then let’s go.”  
  
“Bye bitches!”  
  
“Bye sluts!” Dawn replied.  
  
I ignored her and got off the bus. We took a cab to the venue. We got out and I pulled out my phone, before texting Lzzy. I was expecting to be told that I had tickets at will call, not for their mother/manager to come and get me.  
  
“Crook,” I greeted, hugging her.  
  
“Dylan, how have you been?”  
  
“Good, busy. How have you been? I see you haven’t killed your children yet.”  
  
“I don’t see the point. They’re just gonna kill each other eventually.”  
  
“Ah, just gonna wait it out,” I nodded.  
  
"Hey Ash," she greeted.  
  
"Hello, Crooklyn," he said, respectfully. She wasn't just his manager, she was a legend. Crook had managed the eighties giants, Motley Crue, Skid Row, Gun N Roses, Poison, even Kiss and Aerosmith for a while there.  
  
“Alright, let’s get you inside. My spawn will see you after the show.”  
  
“Got ya.”  
  
Once we were inside, Ash and I went straight to the bar. We each did a shot and after a few minutes of standing, I asked if I could sit on the bar. With the approval of the bartender, I hopped my ass up on the cool metal surface.  
  
Ash followed suit.  
  
“You smell good,” I said after catching a whiff of whatever he was wearing. It was Axe and something else.  
  
“Random.”  
  
“Not really. My mother and I both have this thing about guys, who smell good. It makes them far more attractive.”  
  
“You’re very strange,” he said.  
  
“And you’re just now noticing this?” I asked.  
  
“Nah. It’s a good strange though. I like it.”  
  
I smirked before taking a sip of my newly acquired drink.  
  
They opened the doors a bit later, and people filed in, filling up the bar.  
  
After two openers that weren’t worth mentioning, Halestorm came out.  
  
Lzzy wailed a greeting into the mic, before they launched into their first song of the set, which was one of my favorites, “I Get Off.”  
  
I sang along loudly and terribly to every word, but I wasn’t the only one, so I didn’t give a fuck. I fist pumped, and swayed too. The smirk on Ash’s face told me he found it amusing, but I didn’t give a fuck. I was having fun.  
  
After a few more songs, Ash was just as into it as I was. We were just goofing around and being fucking assholes, but that was nothing new for me.  
  
One girl recognized him, and he handled it with grace, before continuing to enjoy the show.  
  
About three quarters of the way through the set, Lzzy sat down at her piano, and a wide smile spread across my face. That only meant one thing “Break In,” my favorite Halestorm song.  
  
“ _Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home  
When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes_”  
  
I started to sway from left to right and mouthed the words as Lzzy sang.  
  
“ _I hear you night after night calling out my name  
And I find myself running to meet you  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down_”  
  
Ash wrapped my arm around my shoulders and began to sway with me. I moved her arm so that it was around his waist and leaned into him. I dug around in her pocket before pulling out a lighter. Ash laughed at me, especially when I glared at him. Hey I was old school, none of that phone shit for me.  
  
“ _You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn, you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in  
  
You let me fall apart without letting go  
Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down  
  
You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
  
And take everything I have  
Until there is nothing left  
Until it's just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on  
You see me as I am  
You're still inside me  
  
You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in  
  
Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_”  
  
I stopped swaying and closed my eyes, taking in that moment. I was completely at ease, which was rare. I opened them and saw Ash staring at me.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“You’re amazing,” he said.  
  
I shook my head at him.  
  
“You’re crazy,” I replied.  
  
“Am not.”  
  
“Are too,” I replied. “Either that you you’re drunk.”  
  
“Not.”  
  
“Too.”  
  
“Not.”  
  
“T-“ Ash cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. “Shut up,” he said against them.  
  
“Make me,” I replied.  
  
He kissed me again.  
  
“Dylan, you slut, no fucking on that bar!”  
  
I ignored Arejay deepened the kiss. When Ash and I broke apart, I flipped him off.  
  
“That there for those, who don’t know, is Ms. Dylan Lennox, the owner of C-Rock Magazine, a magazine that is really near and dear to our hearts, cause we grew together. We started out on the Pennsylvania club scene, around the same time Dylan was starting her magazine. She’s one of the original Halestorm freaks, and we just wanna say thanks.”  
  
I awed, and raised my hands up in a heart formation.  
  
“Can we just talk about how we almost got upstaged by live porn?” Arejay asked.  
  
Lzzy threw her towel at him. “Shut up.”  
  
“And wait a second. Is that Ashley Purdy?” he asked.  
  
Everyone stared at Ash, who hid his face behind my back.  
  
“YOU HAVE A SET TO PLAY!” I reminded at Arejay.  
  
“Exactly, focus bro,” Lzzy said, before shaking her head. “Never work with family. Alright so this next song is dedicated to all of our freaks, including the ones at C-Rock.” They started “Freak Like Me.”  
  
I couldn’t focus on it, Ash made that fucking impossible. He knew damn well what he was doing too, which annoyed me to an extent. I would turn and glare, but his hands would simply start roaming again.  
  
Halestorm closed with “Here’s to Us.” After the show we went back to their dressing room.  
  
Arejay, Joe, and Josh were sitting there. Lzzy had already gone to the venue shower. “Dylan!” Arejay yelled, running over to hug me.  
  
“You are sweaty and gross! Do not touch me!” I hid behind Ash.  
  
Arejay stopped and looked at Ash. “So you did show up with Ashley Purdy. How the fuck did this happen?”  
  
“None ya,” I replied.  
  
He darted around Ash and made a grab for me. I went to move, but was caught.  
  
“Ew! You sweaty fucker! Let me go!” He picked me up and swung me around in a hug, before finally setting me down.  
  
“Thank you for your assistance, Ashley,” I said with mock irritation.  
  
He just pulled me close to him. “I’m sure you can forgive me,” he whispered in my ear.  
  
“And if I can’t?”  
  
“I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
“No fucking in our dressing room!” Arejay yelled.  
  
“I make no promises,” I said.  
  
“So Purdy this bitch is like my little sister, which means I have to give you a firm talking to.”  
  
Ash looked a little worried.  
  
“I’ve never seen this before. Please, continue,” I said, sitting on the couch, crossing my legs and resting my elbow on my knee and my cheek in my palm,  
  
Arejay’s talk was mostly him threatening to shove one of his jumbo drum sticks up his ass, if he hurt me, and a bunch of safe sex slogans, which made me laugh hysterically.  
  
Arejay’s girlfriend Jessie walked in. She took one look at the scene in front of her, before screeching.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
“Arejay! Leave the boy alone,” she said sternly.  
  
“But babe,” he whined.  
  
“Alone,” she said.  
  
I talked with Joe and Josh, about how Warped was going and they talked about how their tour was going. They found it hilarious that Dawn had gotten hot boxed.  
  
“Not funny,” I said.  
  
“What’s not funny?” Lzzy asked.  
  
“Lzzy!” I yelled, hugging her. We instantly launched into girl talk, leaving the boys lost. Jessie chimed in as did Crook, but not often.  
  
Ashley watched with a smirk on his face. I ignored it.  
  
Lzzy was a breath of fresh air. She knew me well enough to be able to understand where I was coming from, but she didn’t know everything, like Dawn did.  
  
I missed Halestorm. I spent most of my time with them when we were in the same city or they weren’t on the road which was rare. The time came though, when we had to leave, and after more hugs and a few goodbyes, Ash and I left.  
  
We didn’t get very far though until like the first day I met him, I was up against the wall with his lips on mine.  
  
“Déjà vu?” I asked, when we parted.  
  
“No. Better,” he said.  
  
“How?” I asked.  
  
“Because this time, I’m with my girlfriend,” he said.  
  
“Girlfriend huh?” I asked, a smile on my face. “One step closer to ex-wife.”  
  
“Oh shut up.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Ashes,” I said, gently nudging, the bassist, who was still out cold. It was nearing ten, and he had o be checked out by eleven.  
  
I had woken up about an hour and a half prior. After replaying the day prior and grinning like an idiot, I removed myself from Ashes’ grasp, hopped in the shower and then stole one of his shirts, throwing it on over my bandeau.  
  
“Ashley.  
  
“Ash, if you don’t wake up, when I’m being nice, I’m going to get mean,” I said.  
  
Nothing.  
  
“You- AHHH!” I screamed and Ash grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed. After taking a second o register what the hell had just happened, I smacked him upside the head. “You bastard,” I muttered.  
  
He laughed. “Morning.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Morning. You have to check out in an hour.”  
  
“Ugh!” he groaned. “I don’t want to get up.”  
  
“But you have to, so get your ass up.” I sat up on rested on my knees.  
  
“No,” he pouted.  
  
“My threat to get mean still stands,” I warned.  
  
“You’ve already assaulted me once already. That’s fucked up.”  
  
“What’s fucked up is that you’re going to let me get bitched out by Syverson, because you’re late, so get the hell up.”  
  
He looked me up the down. “It sucks half of the fun out of the walk of shame, when you look completely different,” Ash said.  
  
I grabbed his arms and yanked him upward into a sitting position. He used the momentum to push me backwards, so that he was hovering over me. He kissed me then smirked. “You’re breath stinks, check out in in an hour and you need to pack,” I told him.  
  
“You’re no fun,” he said.  
  
“That’s because you decided to sleep until ten.”  
  
“Because I was up all night.”  
  
“Whose fault was that?” I asked, smirking.  
  
“Yours,” he replied.  
  
“And here I thought I was no fun,” I teased.  
  
“Ugh. You win. I’m gonna take a shower.”  
  
I snickered.  
  
He got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
“Nice ass,” I called.  
  
“I know.”  
  
While he showered, I gathered his shit and packed his bag for him. Otherwise there was no way he was making it back to the bus on time.  
  
There was a knock (and by knock I mean obnoxious banging) on the door. “Ash! Dude, wake the fuck up. We gotta be out of here in like a half hour.”  
  
I walked over and yanked the door open.  
  
“Dylan? What the- Oh shit!” CC started cracking up. “Again?” he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Has Dawn left?” I asked him.  
  
“She’s in Jezebel, now. I was gonna go with her to the next venue, if she couldn’t find you. Just wanted to make sure, Ash didn’t set everything back.”  
  
“Well technically, she did not find me, so unless you don’t want to, you can still ride with her,” I offered. Shove.  
  
Then Ash came out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel.  
  
God. Damn.  
  
“CC’s gonna ride with Dawn to the next venue,” I told Ash.  
  
“Alright. See ya man,” Ash said, before digging through his stuff. CC looked between the two of us. I smile and made a shushing motion.  
  
“Bout fucking time,” he said, before taking off down the hall.  
  
A few minutes later and Ash was finally ready to go. I slid my sunglasses on to my face and led the way down to the lobby. No one else was there, so I assumed they were already on the bus. Ash checked out and I ventured onto the bus, where the three remaining members were sitting with their techs. No clue where Syverson was. I also didn’t care.  
  
“S’up boys?”  
  
“We swap out Chuppie for you?” Andy asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Dawn’s been looking for you,” Jinxx said.  
  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Jake asked.  
  
“How was the show?” Yanni asked, appearing.  
  
“See, Muscles knows how to start a conversation,” I said to those already present. “It was awesome. Halestorm was wicked.” I dove into the details of their set. “Then afterwards I went back and hung out for a bit. It’s been a while since I’d seen them.”  
  
“Then she went back to the hotel with her boyfriend,” Ash said, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.  
  
Jake shot up out of his seat. “PAY UP FUCKERS!” he yelled.  
  
Everyone else groaned.  
  
“You couldn’t have waited another three days?” Andy asked, reaching for his wallet.  
  
Jake pulled out his phone. “Chuppie, we made it with three days to spare.”  
  
“Y’all some fucking bookies ‘n shit,” I said with an eye roll. Keep everyone entertained.


	16. Chapter 16

“Whoever fucking decided that they needed to make cupcake vodka is getting fucking decked,” I stated looking at the drunken idiot in front of me.  
  
“Well I can say the same about the guy who invented Jack Daniels,” Dawn slurred, causing me to face palm.  
  
“You mean Jack Daniel?”  
  
“Yeah! Him!”  
  
“Don’t know if it’s because you’re drunk or blonde,” I muttered.  
  
“I hope he gets punched in the face.”  
  
“For the love of Christ! He’s dead, Dawn.”  
  
“He is?”  
  
“Kicked his safe, fucked up his toe and got blood poisoning. It was on _1,000 Ways to Die_.”  
  
“Well then good.”  
  
“Why’d you start drinking?” I asked.  
  
“Ben pissed me off.”  
  
‘ _Oh great my best friend’s an alcoholic,_ ’ I thought.  
  
“It’s the middle of the afternoon. We have shit to do today,” I informed her.  
  
“I ain’t doing shit.”  
  
“Not in this state you’re not. Fuck I’d need an eight ball to get you back up. God damn it. I need a baby sitter.”  
  
I pulled out my phone and texted Ashley, who thought it was absolutely hilarious. He gave me the assist none the less, because CC showed up. I was in the middle of packing up the camera, when he arrived.  
  
I saw him and tackled him into a hug. “Thank you soooo much!”  
  
“Whoa! Wait. What?” he asked.  
  
“Well Dawn’s fucked up and I have shit to do, and she cannot be left unattended. Plus, I don’t trust Ben, so you kind of have to baby sit her or leave her to Jon, because you can do that, but yeah, interviews, so…” I returned to packing.  
  
“CC!” Dawn cheered.  
  
“See! She’s happy,” I pointed out.  
  
“Did you know that Jack Daniel made booze?” she asked.  
  
“And hammered,” I tagged on.  
  
“So wait. I’m supposed to baby sit?”  
  
“Ash told me he told you.”  
  
“Ash is trying to earn brownie points.”  
  
“Well you can always pass her off to Ben then.”  
  
He glared.  
  
“Didn’t think so.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with Ben,” she muttered.  
  
“You were pissed at him.”  
  
“Oh yeah… Fuck Ben!”  
  
“Food in the fridge, along with water, aspirin in my bag, make sure she barfs somewhere other than in Jezebel. Bye.” With that, I rushed out of Jezebel. Shit to do.  
  


  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!” Dawn asked, storming into the back lounge of the Brides’ bus.  
  
“Someone got sober,” I muttered.  
  
“CC cut me off.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
I was laying with my head on Ashley’s lap, he was holding an ice pack to the right side of my face, which was covered with a rainbow bruise. I finally opened my eyes and Dawn’s widened. My eye was blood red, and unfortunately I was stuck with that for two weeks until it drained.  
  
“Seriously what happened?”  
  
“Some heavy handed bitch sucker punched me,” I replied calmly.  
  
“How are you so calm?”  
  
“Because I broke the bitch’s fucking nose,” I answered.  
  
“You did?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“You left out that part of the story,” Ash said.  
  
“You didn’t really think I just let the cunt whore get away with sucker punching me, did you?” I asked him.  
  
“I didn’t think you broke her nose.”  
  
“Ah you underestimated me.”  
  
“You figured I’d know better,” he said.  
  
“Oh my God you two are going to make me fucking hurl,” Dawn groaned.  
  
“How do you think I felt watching you and Ben mac on poor Bell?”  
  
“I need Vodka.”  
  
“CC!” I called.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Keep her off the bottle!”  
  
“Fuck that! I’m gonna join her!”  
  
I groaned.  
  
“Just let ‘em go,” Ash said.  
  
“I wasn’t gonna do shit.”  
  
“So did that bitch say anything, when she punched you?”  
  
“Oh the usual, slut bitch whore rant.”  
  
“They’re full of shit,” he said.  
  
“Not a whore, a bit of a slut, and _the_ bitch. Not too far off. They threw in the ex-wife comment though. Just wait until they find out that I’m actually you’re girlfriend. Their heads are going to explode."  
  
He frowned, thinking about it.  
  
“I’m a big girl here. I’ve been catching shit for years, so chill.”  
  
We heard a scream a thud and then laughter.  
  
“What the fuck?” I asked, taking the icepack from Ash and getting up, heading out towards the front of the bus.  
  
CC and Dawn were laying on the floor. Well CC was on the floor. Dawn was on top of him.  
  
“How come when we end up like this we get yelled at?” I asked Ash.  
  
“Because you two horny mother fu- Holy shit!”  
  
“Thank you Andy,” I muttered.  
  
“What the- Damn,” CC said, looking past Dawn.  
  
None of them had seen my face save for muscles and Ashley.  
  
“What the hell happened?”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Thank you Jinxx for actually showing some concern.”  
  
“Uh… Let’s see. Bitch sucker punched me. I punched her back. I broke her nose. I went to get an icepack. Security guard grabbed me. Got a little handsy.”  
  
“What?” Ash asked.  
  
I continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Muscles came to my rescue. Thanks by the way.”  
  
“I should’ve fucking punched him,” Muscles said, angrily.  
  
“Awww it’s so cute that you’re so noble, but it’s the 21st century and I’m going to fucking punch him. Yeah then I got checked out and came here.”  
  
Ashley was unamused to say the least.  
  
“Calm down. I’m fine.”  
  
“She forgot the part where she kicked the guy in the nads.”  
  
“Don’t fucking touch me, when I don’t want you to, and you won’t get fucking kicked.”  
  
“I say we celebrate Dyl’s badassery with a drink.”  
  
“Nice try Dawn, you’re still cut off.”  
  
“God damn it,” she huffed.  
  
“Get off of me,” CC groaned, pushing her.  
  
So what exactly happened here?” I asked, gesturing to the two of them.  
  
“They started wrestling. Then they fell,” Jinxx explained.  
  
“Oh. Idiots.”  
  
“You got in a fight, and yet I’m an idiot?”  
  
“I was provoked.”  
  
“So was I,” she argued.  
  
I waved her off. “Details.”  
  
“If someone hadn’t already done it, I would punch you.”  
  
“You wouldn’t do shit.”  
  
My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it, without really paying attrntion to it. “TITS!” Danny yelled.  
  
“What D-Bag?” I asked.  
  
“Oi I heard you got punched.”  
  
“What the fuck how do you know, but no one here did?” I asked.  
  
“People talk,” he said. “That’s no why I called. Our schedule got a little tighter, so you and Bryan are going to have to do your interviews together.”  
  
“WHAT?!” My face hurt, but that was irrelevant. I was fucking pissed.  
  
Dawn got up and took my phone.  
  
“Hello?  
  
“We do?  
  
“No wonder she’s pissed.  
  
“We’ll be there. Don’t worry.  
  
“No do not-  
  
“I don’t give a shit. Fuck him.  
  
“Tell him I said that…”  
  
I quit listening and leaned into Ash.  
  
“Want me to ice your face again?” he asked. I nodded, and we headed back to the lounge.


	17. Chapter 17

“Can we just get this fucking day over with?” I groaned, looking at Dawn, who was tying her damn hipster Satan shoes.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ. Calm the fuck down,” she said rolling her eyes.  
  
“Suck my dick,” I replied.  
  
“Eloquent.”  
  
I glared. She stood up, picked up the camera bag, and gestured for me to go.  
  
I muttered, grumbled, whined, and bitched the entire way to Asking’s bus.  
  
“FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!” I screamed, setting up, while Dawn ran off to find Ben. Done confused the hell out of me. Yesterday she was pissed off enough to start drinking because of him.  
  
“Already?” Bryan asked. I looked.  
  
“Stars,” I greeted.  
  
“Lennox.”  
  
I found him annoying, and he saw me as a bitch, which admittedly I was. I’ll also admit that he didn’t deserve it. I however really didn’t give a shit. I was Brittnay Matthews and he was Saison Margaruite.  
  
He had brought his friend, who wore bunny ears. I just went to work on the camera.  
  
“ _Let’s get naughty naughty  
Down and dirty  
Let’s get-_  
  
I rolled my eyes at my phone and answered. “Really? Danger Danger?” I asked.  
  
“I thought it fit,” Ash said.  
  
“Of course you did.” I rolled, my eyes despite his inability to see it and smiled. “So what’s up?” I asked.  
  
“FUCK!” I heard in the background.  
  
“Who just died?” I asked.  
  
“Uh Mario Kart, Jinxx just won.”  
  
“They bet it?” I asked.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
I laughed.  
  
“Back to the point. We’re going out tonight,” he said.  
  
“We are?” I asked, digging around for the mics.  
  
“Unless your face hurts too much.”  
  
It looked worse than it did the day before. It was hard, and hot, like insanely so. I’d just popped a couple of aspirin and were waiting for them to kick in. I wasn’t going to say no. Fuck that. No damn bruise was gonna fuck this up.  
  
“I’m game,” I said.  
  
“Uh huh, so dress up. First official date.”  
  
“Okay. When are we leaving?” I asked.  
  
“Seven.”  
  
“Mmmm kay, when’s bus call?” I questioned.  
  
“Two. Tell Dawn she’s on her own tonight.”  
  
“That’s doable, not like I was driving anyways.”  
  
“TITS!” Danny yelled.  
  
“That Danny?” Ash asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Go then, duty calls.”  
  
“Meh. I don’t wanna,” I whined. I didn’t want to deal with these idiots. “They’re idiots.”  
  
“I heard that,” Ben said.  
  
“Fuck you, Asshole!”  
  
“Terrible Bitch!”  
  
“Come up with something else, cunt whore!”  
  
“I’ll see you at seven.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
“Where the fuck are the mics?” I asked.  
  
“Oh shit. Did I forget them?” she asked.  
  
“Yep,” I answered, not finding them.  
  
“Fuck. I’ll be back,” she said.  
  
“Alright, Tits, let us see it,” Danny said. I could tell from his shadow that he was right behind me.  
  
“Fine,” I groaned, rising and turning to look at him.  
  
“Holy shit!” he said.  
  
Ben looked at me like I was an alien.  
  
“Yeah. It fucking hurts, and it’s fucking hot.”  
  
“What do you mean it’s hot?” Ben asked.  
  
“If you touch it, it’s hot.”  
  
“Can I touch it?” Danny asked.  
  
I dug in my bag for our damn Purelle. “Hands.”  
  
He stuck them out, as did Ben.  
  
I grabbed Danny’s hand after it was clean and careful put it on my bruise with just enough pressure to hurt.  
  
“Bloody hell.”  
  
I repeated the process with Ben.  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
“They wanted to touch it,” I said.  
  
“How long until the blood drains out?” Dawn asked.  
  
“Like two weeks or something,” I rambled off.  
  
“Oh by the way can you go solo tonight? “  
  
“I was gonna ask you if you could,” she said.  
  
“We’ve got a date,” Ben said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
“And I have one with Ash…”  
  
“Shit,” she said.  
  
“Yeah…” I scratched my head.  
  
“I honestly don’t know where this leaves us. Someone has to take Jezebel.”  
  
“Whatever. We’ll figure it out later. We’re on a time crunch. Let’s get this interview rolling, so that I can get the fuck out of here.”  
  
Dawn got everything framed, while I worked out the mic situations, since we had to work with Bryan.  
  
“LET’S FUCKING ROLL!” I bellowed, when everyone began to mill around after we were set up.  
  
Bunny boy counted down. “I’m Dylan Lennox from C-Rock Magazine and I got punched in the face.”  
  
“I’m Bryan Stars, and it was me. I punched her in the face.”  
  
“Oh shut the fuck up,” I said, glaring.  
  
“Down, girl,” Dawn said.  
  
“I’m Dawn, and we’re here with two parts of Asking Alexandria. How’s it going guys?”  
  
Dawn took control, and I resigned to occasionally commenting from my spot. I tried, albeit not very hard to restrict my sighs, and eye rolls.  
  
Needless to say I was less than pleasant. I was fine though, once we were done. I packed up and left. I went to Jez and flopped down, fighting the urge to go jump off of something very high.  
  
God my fucking head hurt.  
  
“PIC!” CC yelled, hopping in Jezebel and sitting on me.  
  
“What the fuck?” I groaned.  
  
“I’m supposed to tell you to dress nice,” he said.  
  
“Orders from the Purdy one,” Muscles said, getting in as well.  
  
I groaned.  
  
“Party?” Dawn asked, when she arrived a short while later.  
  
“PARTY!” Danny yelled, diving into Jezebel.  
  
“Way to go fat ass,” Ben said.  
  
“I hate all of you,” I said.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Dawn waved me off. “So we need to figure out this driving situation,” she said.  
“She has a date,” CC said.  
  
“So do I,” Dawn said.  
  
Danny rolled over so that he was laying on his back. “I’ll drive it! I support young love!” he yelled.  
  
“Are you fucking drunk?” I asked.  
  
“No, bored as fuck.”  
  
“Then why the fuck did I have to share an interview with Stars?” I asked.  
  
“Because the other guy hadn’t canceled yet.”  
  
“Oh. Well also Fuck no. We need Jezebel in one piece and your manager isn’t gonna be cool with you road tripping it, and I am not dealing with angry mangers.”  
  
“I’ll drive,” CC said.  
  
Dawn looked like she was considering it. “No! Jon hates us as it is. The last thing I need is him trying to kill me in my sleep.”  
  
“Yeah, not a good idea,” Muscles said.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Dude, you can come with and we’ll like go get a bunch of-“  
  
“NO!” I groaned.  
  
“Party bus?” Muscles asked.  
  
“Think smart,” I said.  
  
“No booze,” he said.  
  
“But we could-“  
  
“GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU!”  
  
“It’s not a bad idea,” Dawn said.  
  
“Fine, but if you guys fuck up anything, and I mean _anything_ , I will fucking hurt you.”  
  
“You couldn’t hurt a fly,” Ben said.  
  
“You wanna tell that to the bitch whose nose I broke?” I asked.  
  
He scoffed. “Big deal.”  
  
“One of these days, I’m gonna fucking kick your ass,” I warned him.  
  
“I highly-“  
  
“Don’t,” Dawn said, putting a hand over his mouth.  
  
I sighed and started throwing shit into my tote. When I was done, I handed my keys to Jezebel to Muscles.  
  
“Where are you going?” Dawn asked.  
  
“To see Jeffree,” I replied.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but let me go.  
  


  
  
The look the waitress was giving me was insanely annoying. It was full of suspicion, worry, and a bit of fear. I should’ve appreciated her concern, but her polished looks led me to believe she only jumped to her conclusions because of the appearance of the man across from me.  
  
After the fifth fucking time she glanced walking past, I caught her attention.  
  
“Yes?” she asked.  
  
“If you keep looking at me like that you’re gonna end up like the _girl_ , who gave me this. Lay off.”  
  
My voice was laced with venom, despite the sickenly sweet tone and expression I said it with.  
  
“I- I-“ she stuttered glancing at Ash.  
  
“He never put a hand on me. Now I would love another glass of water.”  
  
She was stunned and stood there for a moment, before walking away.  
  
The second she was out of sight, Ashley started laughing.  
  
“You are such a bitch.”  
  
“Third generation,” I replied.  
  
He shook his head at me.  
  
“You’re insane,” he said.  
  
“Meh, comes with the territory. No normal human, would go through the shit I do on a regular basis.”  
  
“Warped?”  
  
“I’m gonna guess you’ve never seen the videos of what goes on in the C-Rock building.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“That time, we had an office war, and there were Febreze bombs everywhere. That’s actually a regular occurrence. There was the time I made everyone where shirts that said save a drum bang a drummer. I ran around talking about the Ms.Pib.”  
  
“Ms. Pib?”  
  
“Punch in balls.”  
  
“How have you not been sued?” he asked.  
  
“I take very good care of my employees.”  
  
“Sounds like you beat the shit out of them.”  
  
“It’s not one sided. They filled my desk with fish. One guy fucked with my computer so that every time I clicked something a dick showed up.”  
  
“That’s gold.”  
  
“It gets worse. He fucking picked rock stars. I interviewed some of them. Like ‘Oh hey. I’m Dylan, and you’re dick keeps popping up on my computer, because of this asshole I hired. So this might be a tiny bit awkward because you have a very small dick, and I just want to laugh at you.’ It was terrible.”  
  
He laughed hysterically.  
  
“S’not funny,” I whined.  
  
“Yes it is,” he argued.  
  
“Keep that in mind,” I said. “It’ll come back to haunt you one day.”  
  
“You’re so violent.”  
  
“I’m good at it,” I replied.  
  
“I know some other things that you’re good at.”  
  
I rolled my eyes at his implication. “Such a horny bastard,” I said with a chuckle.  
  
“But I have good taste,” he said gesturing to the restaurant, and then to me.  
  
“That you do,” I agreed.  
  
“And this is a prime example,” he said. I raised an eyebrow, as he produced a box from his pocket.  
  
I raised an eye brow at him.  
  
“Don’t try to act like you don’t like presents.”  
  
“You don’t have to buy me shit.”  
  
“No one said I had to. I wanted to. Now here. Open the fucking thing,” he said, handing me a small box.  
  
I sighed and gave up, a smile, spreading across my face.  
  
I took the box and bulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid. Inside was a charm. It was a pick. It was white and on one side his outlaw tattoo stood out in black. The other side had “Purdy’s Girl,” written on it. It was adorable.  
  
“You like it?” he asked.  
  
“I fucking love it,” I replied, undoing the clasp of my chain and sliding the charm onto it, Purdy’s Girl side up.  
  
I got up and kissed him. “Thank you,” I said.  
  
“You’re very welcome. I like which side you put up,” he said smirking.  
  
I flicked his arm.  
  
“Eat your steak,” I said.  
  
He pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap. “Can we just skip to dessert?” he asked.  
  
An older man, who had been seated diagonally got up and walked over to us, and began a rant on exhibitionists, people today being pussies, Vietnam, the wrongness of androgyny, and pretty much everything else he could think of. I was partially pissed off, but mostly amused. It was clear this guy was half crocked. His wife her face in her hands back at their table. When he was done, he went to the bathroom, but ended up in the women’s one.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” the woman started. It was obvious that she was absolutely mortified by her husband’s actions.  
  
“It’s fine,” Ash and I said at the same time.  
  
“I-“  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he said.  
  
“You don’t look and act like we do without people saying something every once in a while,” I added.  
  
“You two are very kind. Sorry about him again. He’s a prick when he drinks.”  
  
I chuckled.  
  
She scurried off after him.  
  
“Alright we need to get out of her, you androgynous pussy,” I said.  
  
“Hey I do it well, you classless exhibitionist, but yeah. Let’s go.”


	18. Chapter 18

  
“Wake up,” Dawn said, sounding exasperated.  
  
“Go die in a hole,” I responded, not even cracking an eye open to look at her.  
  
Suddenly there was a weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes and lifted my head too look down. There was a big pair of brown eyes looking up at me.  
  
“Dawn?”  
  
“Yes?” she replied, trying and failing to stifle a snicker.  
  
“Why is the Quinn child on me?” I asked.  
  
“Cause we’re babysitting,” she said happily.  
  
“What do you- Ow!” My hand shot down to the piece of [jewelry](http://www.bodycandy.com/mas_assets/full/36592.jpg) that Copeland was currently trying to tug out of my skin.  
  
“No,” I said, gently prying it from her fingers.  
  
Dawn was laughing to hard thar she had tears running down her face. I glared at her. “One of these days, I’m going to get you, and I’m gonna get you good,” I warned.  
  
I sat up, carefully moving Cope so that she was sitting on my lap.  
  
“So how did you get roped into babysitting?” I asked.  
  
“Ben made me mad, so when I left I ran into Kellin, who wanted to do something for Katelynne, so I offered to watch Cope. “ She shrugged. “Say we’re gonna have girls day huh? No stupid boys allowed,” she cooed at Copeland.  
  
Of course Ben had made her mad. That seemed to be the norm. I wanted to kick his ass, but wasn’t allowed. I was however allowed to be an insanely mean bitch, which I took full advantage of.  
  
“Well, since you have Cope, I’m gonna go hang out somewhere.”  
  
“Like?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t know yet.”  
  
I passed Copeland back to Dawn, and quickly changed, before walking around. I hung out with Jeffree for a while, and both he and I ended up on the Bride’s bus.  
  
“So what exactly happened that Dawn doesn’t like you two hanging out?” Ash asked.  
  
“Ah shit,” I groaned, knowing Jeffree would be perfectly fine with telling the story.  
  
“We went out one night. I took them to a gay bar, which was fun, because like everyone there adored her and Dawn. Then my one friend took us to another club. It was like a str-“  
  
“It was not like a strip club, because there was no stripping they were already naked,” I corrected. “Fucking pork swords everywhere.”  
  
“Hush it. Anyways, we tried to get Dawn to put a dollar in the damn things they were wearing ,and she refused, but Dyl in her drunken state volunteered and ended up punching one in the dick.”  
  
“Then Dawn started yelling at all of us.”  
  
“She fucking dragged you to the bathroom.”  
  
“Very rarely will both of us be hammered,” I informed the boys.  
  
“Then you two got in a brawl, and we all got kicked out.”  
  
“And that right there is my life,” I said.  
  
“And since then I have been on Blondie’s shit list.”  
  
“That’s what you were embarrassed about?” Ash asked.  
  
“No. That whole night got worse, and that was what I am embarrassed about.” If you weren’t there, you didn’t know. The fact that punching a male stripped straight in his dick was the least stupid think I did that night said a lot.  
  
“Like when-”  
  
“Bitch shut the fuck up!” I snapped at Jeffree.  
  
“Fine. Settle down.”  
  
We chatted for a little bit, before Ben decided to pop in.  
  
“What the fuck do you want?” I asked.  
  
“Nothing from you, cunt.”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“As soon as if I figure out if Dawn’s here.”  
  
“She’s not.”  
  
“Where is she?” he asked.  
  
“Don’t know. Even if I did, wouldn’t tell you shit, bitch tits.”  
  
Ash, who had his arm around me, gave me a warning squeeze.  
  
“Whatever,” he said, leaving, clearly fed up with my attitude.  
  
“What the hell?” Jeffree asked.  
  
“She’s pissed at him. Don’t know why. Didn’t ask. Don’t really care. Well established that I don’t like him.”  
  
“You’re gonna get yourself in trouble on of these days,” Ash said.  
  
“I’ve already been arrested. I no longer care.”  
  
“You got arrested?” Andy asked.  
  
“Once for tress passing, once for disturbing the peace, once for assault and battery, and once for solicitation. They let me off on the tress passing because I was young and it was my first offence. I paid a fine for the second one. The charges were dropped in the assault and battery case, and I was completely innocent the last time.”  
  
“They thought you were a hooker?” Ash asked laughing.  
  
“Yeah, was giving a guy directions and they thought I was trying to get him to bone for money.”  
  
“You fucking whore.”  
  
I looked up and saw Dawn walking in.  
  
“Fucking twat waffle,” I retorted.  
  
“Skitch.”  
  
“Two-bit slut.”  
  
“What the fuck is with you and two-bit? No one fucking says two-bit. Just like no one fucking says crase.”  
  
“They’re both fucking real! You’re just pissy cause I know more words than you.”  
  
“Not real ones.”  
  
“Real or not. I still fucking know it.”  
  
And there started the argument, which started the fight. I kicked her. She kicked me, and we turned the Brides’ bus into MSG during Wrestlemania. Oh well.


	19. Chapter 19

"Don't you want to think about this?" Jinxx asked following me as I marched off towards Asking's bus. Poor Jinxx.  
  
Somehow, that mother fucker ended up being the one that was stuck with the job of trying to stop me on my rampage. CC and Andy had taken to trying to comfort the distraut girl on the Bus, while Ash and Jake were on a Walmart run at my request (more like demand). Yes. Through the process of elimination, Jinxx was left to try to talk me out of turning Ben into a fucking vegetable. Poor bastard.  
  
"Fuck no!" I snapped. I was out for blood. Lots and Lots of blood.  
  
I made it to the bus and banged on the door.  
  
"We don't even know what he did," Jinxx said.  
  
Dawn had come back to the bus pissed off, but as soon as her eyes fell on us, she started crying. She hadn’t said anything, despite us asking repeatedly what was wrong. It was only, when I asked if it was Ben did I get a response, a very weak nod.  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
It didn’t. I’d said it multiple times, if he hurt Dawn, then I was gonna hurt him. Lone behold as I had expected, he hurt her, and as a result, I was going to fuck up his world.  
  
"What if she's over reacting?" Jinxx asked.  
  
"What if I tell you to shut the fuck up?" I spat. I didn’t give a fuck. I was on a war path.  
  
I banged on the door again. It opened to reveal a very confused Danny. "Where's Ben?" I snarled.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"I'll shove my boot so far up your ass shit comes out of your fucking mouth. Where is Bruce?"  
  
"He's in the back. Bloody hell! What the fuck is her problem?" he asked. Jinxx just shook his head. Cam and James were sitting in the front, and Sam stuck his head out of his bunk to see what was going on.  
  
"Dylan," Jinxx said in a warning voice.  
  
I’ll give Jinxx some credit. He was the only one, who would’ve tried. Andy knew I wouldn’t listen to him, Jake was too afraid to stop me, Ashley would just let me go, and CC would’ve joined in. Too bad that didn’t translate into results.  
  
Ben was in the lounge just like Danny had said. What Danny had failed to mention were the two bimbos, who were half dressed. I was sure that they had something to do with whatever he did. Actually they were probably what he did.  
  
I wasted no time immediately marching up to him and punching him square in the face.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he asked, reaching for his nose.  
  
Jinxx grabbed me and pulled backwards. "Dylan, stop it."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" I bellowed.  
  
"What in the FUCK are you talking about?" Ben asked.  
  
"DO NOT FUCKING PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" I struggled against Jinxx.  
  
"Why the fuck didn't I go with Jake?" Jinxx asked himself.  
  
"You're fucking crazy," Ben said, and Jinxx tried to drag me away.  
  
"YOU RAT BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO THAT'S GOT MY BEST FRIEND ALL UPSET?!"  
  
"Oh... That bitch..."  
  
I stomped on Jinxx's foot, causing him to loosen his grip on my just enough for me to break free. Ben grabbed my arms and held them at my sides, holding me back. Being as he was stronger, he managed to keep them there, but also seeing as he was fucking stupid he forgot that I could head butt him which was exactly what I did.  
  
“What the fuck?” he asked, stepping backwards, hands going to his head.  
  
“Did you just fucking head butt me?” he asked.  
  
“Answer my god damn question,” I snarled. “What did you do?”  
  
He didn’t say anything, so I kicked him in the nuts.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned, falling to the ground. I knelt next to him. "Wanna fucking tell me now?" I asked, cocking my head to the side to look at him.  
  
He just groaned.  
  
I obviously wasn’t going to get any answers out of him. I sighed, stopping my assault.  
  
"I'll find out. Don't worry about that. When I do find out however you better worry. You better watch your fucking back, and sleep with one eye open, because I'll be coming back for you, and it won't be fucking pretty."  
  
I stood up. "Sorry, Jinxx," I said, turning to leave the bus. I hopped off and began the walk back to the bus.  
  
I returned, and stopped outside of the bus. I took multiple deep breaths until I finally calmed down.  
  
Jinxx walked back to the bus, sending a glare my way. “I really am sorry for stomping on your foot. I am not however sorry for not listening, because his ass beating is completely justifiable in my book.”  
  
He nodded. “I’ll take it.”  
  
“Good cause you weren’t getting anything else.”  
  
I followed him onto the bus and sat next to Dawn.  
  
“Anything?” I asked CC.  
  
He shook his head. Dawn wasn’t crying. She wasn’t raging. She was just sort of on auto pilot. She looked sad, curled up with her head resting on her knees.  
  
I went to Jezebel and dug around for the fucking bane of my existence. I didn’t know why though. On the way back it occurred to me that Andy could’ve easy supplied the Batman movies. I also had to get some other stuff.  
  
I returned to BVB’s bus with Dawn’s shit.  
  
“Change,” I said, throwing her pajamas at her.  
  
She just got up and went back to the bathroom.  
  
“Andy, deal with these,” I said holding up the movies.  
  
He nodded, his eyes shining a bit with excitement as he looked at the covers. Jinxx came back and sat down.  
  
We were part way into the first movie, when Ashley and Jake returned.  
  
“We would’ve been back sooner, but hog ass had to go to fucking pizza hut,” looking at Jake, who shrugged.  
  
“Did you bring us anything?” Jinxx asked.  
  
“Duh,” Jake said, gesturing to the shit he’d just set down.  
  
“Less talking more junk food. Gimme,” I said, reaching for the bag in Ash’s hands. I dug through and was happy to see everything I had requested.  
  
“You’re amazing,” I said.  
  
“I know.”  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed spoons. Dawn had gone to the bathroom and returned eyeing us all.  
  
“TONIGHT WE FEAST LIKE KINGS!” Andy yelled.  
  
“AND QUEENS YOU CUNT WHORE SOME OF US HERE HAVE VAGINAS!” I yelled at him.  
  
“Misogynist prick,” Dawn, quipped.  
  
“How the fuck am I always the bad guy?” Andy asked.  
  
“Cause you’re an asshole,” Jinxx said.  
  
“Thank you,” Andy replied dryly.  
  
“It’s just part of who you are. We’ve accepted it and love you anyway,” Ash said.  
  
“Awe,” I cooed. “Andley moment.” I laughed at their expressions.  
  
“We do not love each other like that!" Ash yelled.  
  
"We are brothers!"  
  
I shrugged and put the ice cream in the freezer, before grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting down next to Ash, who wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.  
  
“What the hell?” he muttered, before running his hand over my head, feeling the obvious bump. “Do you have a fucking goose egg?” he asked. He ran his hand over it again.  
  
I swatted him away. “Stop it. That hurts, you fucker.”  
  
Jinxx stood up and tossed me aspirin and a water bottle. “Here.” He then found an icepack.  
  
“What the fuck did you do?” Andy asked.  
  
“Nothing,” I said.  
  
“Headbu-“ I punched Jinxx in the stomach, shutting him up.  
  
Dawn had sat next to CC, who wrapped an arm around her in a comforting manner. She was going to be fine. I knew it, especially with CC hanging around. Ben was not and I was going to make damn sure of it. You don’t fuck with my family.


	20. Chapter 20

“HE WHAT?!” Somewhere in Thailand there were probably people screaming at me to shut the fuck up. They could suck a big one for all the more I cared.  
  
“People are staring,” Dawn pointed out.  
  
I turned and gave everyone, whose eyes had found their way towards us a death glare. “Move along ain’t shit here for you to be lookin’ at fuckers.” Some left other’s didn’t. “What? Aint’ seen beautiful before?” I asked. “I’ll be here all Warped, now run the fuck a long!”  
  
Dawn sighed, crossing her arms. “Now you’re just being obnoxious.”  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill him,” I said.  
  
“No you’re not. We don’t need a murder charge, and by telling me, you just made me an accessory before the fact. I am not going to jail for you over someone as fucking stupid as him.”  
  
“I’m going to fuck him up.”  
  
Dawn didn’t say anything.  
  
“You’re not going to tell me no, or tell me you want to do it yourself?” I asked.  
  
“Nope. I don’t want to see him.”  
  
That was odd. Whatever there was more ass kicking left for me.  
  
“Honestly I’m still waiting for the ‘I told you so.’”  
  
“I did tell you so, and you realize that, too bad that seems to be all you remember from my little warning.”  
  
“What other part?”  
  
I groaned. “Maybe later, for now seek avenge my best friend’s pride. I need a fucking horse.”  
  
“You don’t need a horse,” she said.  
  
“Then what the fuck am I supposed to ride into battle?” I asked.  
  
“Walk bitch.”  
  
“Damn it.” I started my walk.  
  
I knew Asking wasn’t at the bus, and even if they were, there was no chance that I was being let on it, since I’d fucked up the idiot last time, so I went to the stage.  
  
Unfortunately, I was fucking caught by Ashley. “Where so you think you’re going?” he asked.  
  
“Hell,” I replied easily.  
  
“Or to find Ben and attack him again.”  
  
“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about, and I am offended you think that I have so little self control,” I said.  
  
“Uh huh. Bull shit. I know you Dylly.”  
  
“You don’t know shit.”  
  
“You’re going to go fuck Ben up, for dumping Dawn,” he said.  
  
“No. I’m going to fuck him up for _how_ he dumped Dawn,” I corrected. “Seriously who the fuck does that shit. ‘Oh hey come meet me at the bus, where I’m macking on two cunt whores.’”  
  
Ash just looked at me.  
  
“Don’t you stand there and stare at me like I’ve lost my mind. You know what was fucking shitty.”  
  
“Yes, but you cannot go around trying injure everyone, who does shitty things.”  
  
“You let me go the last time. Why stop me now?”  
  
“There was no stopping you last time. I think you’re a little bit more reasonable now,” he said.  
  
I scoffed. Reason wasn’t exactly my thing. “Oh really. Let me hear your amazing reason.”  
  
“One, he’s not gonna let you near him,” he said taking a step closer to me, so that he was right in front of me.  
  
I think Ash had gotten seduction confused with reason.  
  
“Two, you have revenge written all over that pretty little face of yours,” he said, tilting my chin up to look at him.  
  
“Three…” he rested his forehead on mine and move his hands to my hips. “…security is actually gonna watch you now.”  
  
“And four, you have much better things to do,” he said, leaning down and kissing me. I kissed back, but he pulled away quickly. “Like watching me play,” he said, running off.  
  
“Fucking tease!” I yelled, heading towards the stage to watch. I should’ve known better, when it came to him. That honestly would’ve been something I’d done had the roles, be reversed. I shook my head, continuing my march side stage.  
  
They were insanely amazing like normal. I watched with Juliet. When they finished their set, they ran off, pumped.  
  
Ashley walked over and smirked at me. “Do not touch me,” I said, backing away. His smirk became more pronounced, and he got an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
“Oh fuck,” I swore, knowing that I was screwed. At this point it was pretty much a given that whenever that fucker set his sights on me, he got me.  
  
I sprinted, but he of course caught be and wrapped me in a sweaty hug.  
  
“Ew!” I yelled.  
  
“Thought you like when I sweat?”  
  
“Yeah, when I’m the cause. This is just gross.”  
  
“Get used to it, Dyl.” He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back, waiting until the perfect moment to pull away and bolt, causing him to groan in mock annoyance and real disappointment.  
  
I snickered, stopping and turning around once I had made a decent gap between us.  
  
“Who’s the tease now?” he called.  
  
I laughed. “And I didn’t even have to lift my skirt!” I went back to the buses. I went to Jezebel. Dawn was there with James, and Danny, and Cam, and Sam.  
  
“Um… Why are you all in my bus?” I asked.  
  
“Cause we wanted to visit out little sister and we know she wouldn’t want to see him,” Sam said.  
  
That was cute.  
  
“Okay then. Well Cam get your ass up and get me a water bottle from the fridge. I just pulled some next level Olympic sprinting.” He tossed me the bottle and just kind of flopped on the floor.  
  
“What the fuck did you do?” Dawn asked.  
  
“Someone decided to be a fucking tease, so I gave the bastard a taste of his own medicine.”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“So what was the topic of discussion before I arrived?”  
  
“You kicking Ben’s ass, or well not,” Danny said.  
  
“Oh I was gonna. I’m still thinking about it. I was distracted though.”  
  
“Fucking rabbits,” Dawn muttered.  
  
I kicked her shin. “The fuck up.”  
  
“We leave in the morning,” Dawn informed me.  
  
“Awesome. We’re skipping two, then getting a hotel right?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Oh a bed. A sweet wonderful bed.”  
  
“You know-“  
  
“Don’t even finish that sentence Danny,” I said.  
  
“Oh come on,” he complained.  
  
“You’re efforts are wasted on me. Save it for someone that it might actually happen with.”  
  
“Well…” he trailed off. I looked at him. There were only two girls in the bus, and I knew for damn sure that I didn’t bang Danny.  
  
I glanced at Dawn, who had her head in her hands and was grumbling.  
  
“How the FUCK did I miss this?” I asked.  
  
I had like a sixth sense for this shit. I could tell when people liked each other, hated each other, loved each other, and more often than not I could tell if a set of people had fucked. I was so good at this that when I was in college people would come and ask me what I thought, which I turned into a nice little underground business.  
  
I turned to Dawn. “Please tell me that you were so drunk you couldn’t even walk. That is the only way I’m not going to be insanely disappointed in you.”  
  
“You can say nothing! You boned Seguin!”  
  
[Tyler Seguin](http://a.espncdn.com/photo/2014/0305/mag_pb-body_seguin01jr_576x324.jpg), was every puck bunny’s dream. While I in no way considered myself a puck bunny, (I actually liked the game more than the players, well aside from the ones, who I was actually friends with. They could all have been beaten with the ugly stick and I would still watch hockey.) I could not deny that little fucker was attractive as hell. The thing was that he twenty and on top of the world, so he did a lot of stupid and ignorant shit.  
  
“At least he fucking showered,” I replied.  
  
“He’s a douche.”  
  
I couldn’t argue that. “I didn’t fuck his personality, and you fucked Max, so shut the fuck up.”  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE ARE NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT!”  
  
Max Talbot. I loved Max. He was one of the best dudes you could ever hang/party with, but he was one of those guys, who I would not go near with a fifty foot pole. “He’s cute, but the diseases are not worth it.”  
  
“I can’t believe she shagged Danny,” James said, shock still on his face. It was mixed with amusement though.  
  
The boys of course started their typical banter. I snickered at Dawn and Danny’s expense.  
  
Dawn was less than amused to say the least.  
  
Finally, she had enough. “GAH! You fucking wangdoodles!” Dawn yelled, storming off.  
  
“Did she just call us dick drawings?” Danny asked.  
  
“I believe she did,” I replied, amusement thick in my voice.  
  
“I’m sorry, but she’s fucking mental,” he said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. “And you are?” I asked.  
  
“Wait a second, sorry?” James asked. “You’ve never been sorry in your life.”  
  
“Not getting kicked in the nuts.”  
  
“You’re safe,” I assured, patting his arm.


	21. Chapter 21

“So what’s up next on the C-Rock agenda?” Ash asked. We were currently lying in his bunk, watching some weird ass anime that I found. I wasn’t quite sure what the fuck was going on, but the animation itself was absolutely amazing, so I could deal.  
  
“Home,” I hummed happily.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Dawn and I are skipping the next two dates, and going home, because after that you come to Burgettstown.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“Pittsburgh,” I said, flatly.  
  
“Oh.” He reached and grabbed his phone. “We have a day off before the show,” he pointed out.  
  
“A genius, you are,” I chirped.  
  
“Shut up that means we can get a fucking hotel, and I can spend the entire day in a bed.”  
  
“Like hell you are. You’re mine for the day,” I said.  
  
“Oh am I?” he asked.  
  
“Uh huh,” I said.  
  
“And what does this entail?”  
  
“I’m not entirely sure yet. I’ll let you know, when I figure it out. It depends on what those fuckheads, who work for me have done.”  
  
“So I get to see the boss woman in action?” he asked.  
  
“Yep, though I mostly sit in my office and wait for people to fuck up.”  
  
You’re gonna You’re gonna be my bitchWe’re gonna be in my “Uh huh, and she could kid nap you, so that you could spend that day with her. She’d show you the city. She’d take you to the C-Rock office.”  
  
“Any chance she’d take me to her apartment?” he asked.  
  
“Well yes, but see she and her roommate have an agreement, where they don’t bring boys home to bang them,” I said.  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Yeah, so if you’re looking to score, you’d have to go elsewhere.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“Well she’d be more than willing to give up her room to your bandmate, so that you’d have your room to yourself.”  
  
“I might just have to take her up on that offer.”  
  
“Good, cause I wasn’t really taking no for an answer.”  
  
“Ah, and here you had me thinking you had a hot friend for me.”  
  
“Please I’m the hottest damn thing out there.”  
  
“Yes you are,” he said.  
  


  
  
“Get up,” I said, shaking Ash. His star covered back was facing me, and his head was lost somewhere in the sea of pillows on the bed.  
  
He groaned.  
  
“Up,” I said, shaking him harder.  
  
He removed his head from the mountain of pillows and glared at me.  
  
“We have things to do today,” I said.  
  
“But I’m tired,” he whined.  
  
“I’m not making you work, but I have to and you’re coming with me,” I said rather excitedly.  
  
“You’re the boss. Don’t show.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “I’m the boss. I have to show.” I’d already gotten dressed, so I sat on the bed and fucked with him, until he finally got up and drug his ass to his suitcase, making me smile.  
  
I got a cab, while he had gotten dressed. I gave the cabbie the name of my building and we were off. I pointed out a few different things, but nothing too important.  
  
When we got there, I paid the cabbie and hopped out.  
  
“So this is it?” he asked.  
  
“Yep. Follow me.”  
  
We went in and took the elevator up to our floor finally I stopped in front of 7A.  
  
“Home sweet home,” I said, unlocking the door and walking inside. I walked into the living room from our little foyer. CC was sitting on the couch.  
  
“Coma, get your shit out of my room. I’m taking it back.”  
  
“Already done,” he replied.  
  
“Awesome.”  
  
“Remember no fucking in the apartment,” Dawn said, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.  
  
“I do what I want,” I replied, walking into my room.  
  
“I’ll give you the damn tour later, but I have to get ready,” I said.  
  
Ash said nothing, instead opting for falling onto my bed.  
  
I rolled my eyes and got in the shower.  
  
I got back out and saw him fast asleep.  
  
I shook his shoulder. “Ash, wake up.”  
  
He groaned and cracked an eye open at me.  
  
“Ya know, I could get used to waking up like this,” he said with a smirk.  
  
I was only in a towel, and my hair was still dripping wet.  
  
“Yeah, well control yourself. I know it’s hard, because I’m pretty damn irresistible.”  
  
“Yeah, you are.” He got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
I was still getting my [pants](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=86956524) on, when he walked back in.  
  
He laughed at my expense. I flipped him off. With my pants on, I went into the bathroom, and put my face on. When I was done, shook out my hair a little. It was still wet and would be wet most of the day because of the fucking humidity. It was a mess, when I used a blow dryer, so it had to do so naturally.  
  
I put my shirt and blazer on.  
  
Ash had gotten dressed, and was watching with a smirk, as I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. I put my shoes on, grabbed my bag and checked the apartment one last time, before walking to the elevator.  
  
The cab I called was outside, when we got down there. We slid in the back and I gave the cabby the address. “You take a cab everyday?” Ash asked.  
  
“Bus, or Dawn,” I replied. “I prefer to walk in the summer. I do not like to drive.”  
  
I pointed a few lesser known things out as we went. He’d been to Pittsburgh obviously. It’s where we met, but he hadn’t seen much of it.  
  
When the cab stopped in front of the old factory that now housed my magazine, I smirked.  
  
“You ready for this?” I asked. I went to pay the cabbie, but Ash beat me, causing me to glare.  
  
“As I’ll ever be,” he responded, ignoring the look.  
  
“So this is the C-Rock building. It used to be an old factory of some sort, gonna assume for either ketchup or steel related business. Then it closed and sort of fell into a state of complete and total disrepair. I got it dirt cheap cause the guy just wanted to get rid of it. Then I spent a lot of fucking C-Rock money getting it fixed up. I’m actually still paying for this,” I said.  
  
The building had the logo on it, and was covered it graffiti. I didn’t give a shit. It was encouraged. Come and tag my building, looks awesome keeps you out of jail. We walked in and I was greeted by my idiot employees.  
  
I hired my core group, but mostly, I brought in a lot of freelance people. It kept things fresh.  
  
“Boss Woman!” David yelled from his spot at the reception desk.  
  
“That’s Dave. I pay him to sit on his ass and play Galaga,” I said.  
  
“That was one time, then you beat my high score wasn’t that enough?” he asked.  
  
“Lazy Ass, this is Ashley.”  
  
“No shit,” Dave said.  
  
“I’m being nice, shut the fuck up.”  
  
He put his hands up in surrender.  
  
“I’m gonna give Ash the tour.”  
  
“Well quit talking and go.”  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and went in the elevator and pressed the button for the basement.  
  
Ash started humming. His song choice caused me to chuckle.  
  
“Really?” I asked.  
  
“Nothing wrong with Aerosmith,” he defended.  
  
“Oh Good morning Mr. Tyler. Going… down?” I quoted the beginning of the “Love in an Elevator” music video.  
  
The door opened, but we just barely stepped outside of it.  
  
“This is our printing press. Why pay someone else to do it, when you can do it yourself? I don’t talk to many people aside from the manager here, so we’re just gonna go back up.” We went to the second floor.  
  
“Now this is media heaven or hell, depending on how long you’ve been here.” I started walking. On the second floor, we had our photography studio, TV studio, and the offices for the graphic designers. We had a recording studio, and radio studio, which we were still working on. There was also the lounge room. It was a kitchen and living room in one. We then went up to the third floor. That’s where all my writers, and I were located. It also housed our, office manager, PR person, her assistant and out two lawyers, when they were there. We had a few finance people, but they rather than have offices took over one of our conference rooms.  
  
For as big as we were getting, we probably should’ve had more people, but fuck it. Expansion wasn’t my thing.  
  
I walked into my office and sat down at my desk. Ash looked around before letting out a low whistle. “Damn.”  
  
I smirked, logging in only to have my eyes assaulted with porn.  
  
“RICKY!” I bellowed. Ash walked over and glanced, before he started laughing.  
  
“Let’s go meet the tech guy,” I said. I went in my bottom drawer and grabbed a can of Febreeze and a zip tie.  
  
“What are you-“  
  
“I’m lucky I’m friends with most of these people and they weren’t just randomly hired. We’re kind of like Dickhouse productions around here. Ya know, the people who make Jackass? We all fuck with each other without any serious issues. ‘Cause this could be a law suit,” I said.  
  
I stood outside of Ricky’s office, and put the zip tie around the trigger of the can. I opened the door and pulled the tie tight. “FIRE IN THE HOLE!” I yelled. I tossed the continuously spraying can into his tiny office.  
  
“DAMN IT DYLAN!” he yelled.  
  
Ricky was a little dude, so I grabbed the door and held it shut. “You gonna fix my computer?” I asked.  
  
“Fuck you!” he yelled.  
  
“Drown in Febreeze for all the more I give a fuck.”  
  
Forty five seconds later he caved. “Fine!” I opened the door.  
  
“You fucking suck,” he said, coughing.  
  
“You’re an asshole,” I replied. “Now go fix it.”  
  
“Fine,” he resigned.  
  
“That normal?” Ash asked.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Once Ricky had stopped the fucking porn pop up, and I got my work done, Ash and I left.  
  
“So where do you wanna go?” I asked. “It’s Pittsburgh, there has to be something you wanna do.”  
  
He thought about it. “Primanti Brothers?” he asked.  
  
“We’re off to the Strip.”  
  
Ash and I had fun the rest of the day. We went to the [Mattress Factory](http://www.mattress.org/), rode the inclines (both of them), chilled out by the fountain at the point and ended it with pizza from Milano’s.  
  
“You’re gonna have to come and visit me, so that you can see the rest of the city,” I said, when we got back to my apartment. Dawn and CC were MIA.  
  
I changed and settled in to watch with Ash. Of course we had to fight over what to watch. That led to us fighting over the remote.  
  
“Give me the god damn remote!” I yelled. I was laying on his stomach reaching for the remote. He had his arm stretched as far as he possibly could.  
  
“I am not watching Hansel &Gretel. That movie sucks.”  
  
“In the most awesome way ever,” I replied, stretching.  
  
“It blows!”  
  
“WE HAVE ONE RULE! NO FUCKING IN THE APARTMENT!” Dawn yelled.  
  
“NOT FUCKING! FIGHTING! ASSHOLE WON’T GIVE ME THE REMOTE!”  
  
“Oh. In that case, punch him in the dick,” she said.  
  
“Don’t give her ideas!” Ash yelled. He tossed the remote in the corner of the room and grabbed me as a lunged for it. Unfortunately for him, I was able to slide of his grasp, albeit with the loss of my yoga pants, but I had other pairs. I grabbed the remote, let out a victory screech and grabbed a new pair of pants from my dresser.  
  
I walked out of my room, remote with me and went into the kitchen. CC and Dawn were on the couch watching Ridiculousness.  
  
I had an idea. I took my water bottle and Doritos back to my room and shut the door. I grabbed my laptop off of my nightstand and opened up iTunes.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ash asked.  
  
“Gonna fuck with Dawn and CC. Wanna help?”  
  
“How?” he asked.  
  
“Very simple. The power of wifi, and a camera.”  
  
Dawn and I had surround sound, a Pioneer receiver. I also had a camera set up in the living room, which though always on was rarely ever used or recording. The only reason we even had it was to figure out which one of our idiot friends kept fucking with our shit, when we weren’t there. Turned out it was one of my three cats. They’d knocked the stuff behind the stand.  
  
I turned it on, and watched. They were sitting, neither too close nor too far.  
  
I smirked. I pressed the icon next to the volume bar and connected to VSX-1022 and looked at what to play. I decided to go Disney on them.  
  
“Why do you have so many Disney soundtracks?” Ash asked.  
  
“Because I lurve me some classic Disney. Problem?”  
  
“Did someone want to be a princess when they were little?”  
  
“Fuck. I wanna be a princess now. What are you talking about? Sorry, Bae, but if Prince Harry comes along, I’m out.”  
  
“Thanks,” he said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Oh you know, I’m being an asshole,” I said, kissing him quickly. I determined I had to start off slowly. I played “Trashin’ the Camp” from _Tarzan_ first.  
  
The look on Dawn’s face said she was annoyed. I quickly got up and locked my door in case she decided to attack me later.  
  
I threw in a little _Lion King_ after that. A little reassurance so to speak. “Hakuna Matata”  
  
She rolled her eyes and explained to a confused CC.  
  
“Time to make shit awkward,” I said gleefully.  
  
Keeping with my _Lion King_ theme. I picked out “Can You Feel the Love Tonight.”  
  
“Subtle,” Ash commented.  
  
“Hey, are you the DJ right now?” I asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then shut the fuck up, and let me have my fun.”  
  
“Pick that one next,” he pointed.  
  
“What? No. We want them to realize they should get together or well encourage CC to man up, not come out.”  
  
“Isn’t about his ignorance though?” he asked.  
  
“Why the fuck do you know Pocahontas? Awwwwwww. Did little Ashy want to be an-“  
  
“Okay I had that coming. Just play the stupid song.” I smiled.  
  
Dawn obviously muttered something, causing CC to laugh and sling an arm around her and pull her into his side.  
  
“I feel like we’re making progress,” I said.  
  
“How far are you gonna push this?” Ash asked.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Cause that seems like it’ll be fucking perfect.” He pointed. I smiled and after “Colors of the Wind” was over put on “Kiss the Girl.”  
  
Of course they both got super awkward causing Ash and I to laugh hysterically.  
  
That pissed Dawn off. She started screaming, banging on my door. That only made me laugh harder.  
  
Finally I shut my laptop and turned the movie on.  
  
“When do we leave tomorrow?” I asked.  
  
“Like eight,” he replied.  
  
I nodded, setting my phones alarm.  
  
“Today was fun. I’ve got shit to live up to, when I show you around LA,” he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
“And Britain, you’ll have to top Britain too.”  
  
“What the fuck? Why Britain?” he asked.  
  
“Cause Dawn, three of my writers, and two of my photographers are heading there after Warped. We’re gonna do a British edition of C-Rock.”  
  
“Really?” he asked.  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“Gonna catch some shows, do some photo shoots and some interviews. We’re gonna do try to get almost a whole issues full of shit in two weeks.”  
  
“Busy girl. When am I going to get you in LA?”  
  
“Whenever you want after that,” I replied, yawning.  
  
“So who do you have for the British edition?” Ash asked.  
  
I liked that Ash was genuinely interested in the magazine. It was cute that he cared. Plus being as it took up a major chunk of my time, it was easier that he understood it and wanted to be kept up to date on its happenings rather than annoyed by it.  
  
“The Treatment, Asking, Young Guns, Bring Me the Horizon, Bullet for My Valentine, Iron fucking Maiden, fucking Lemmy, mother fucking Rick Allen,” I got more excited as I went on.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Fuck yeah.”  
  
“Damn. I’m jealous, ‘cept about Bring Me the Horizon.”  
  
“Don’t you go all Andy on me,“ I said.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Came up in conversation, had to listen to him bitch for forty five minutes.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not that bad.”  
  
“Good, cause I’d get pissed off and punch you if you were.”  
  
“So violent.”  
  
“Anything you’re not looking forward to?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged. “Not really. It depends on if there’s one of those ‘Oh hey, I fucked you. Wanna do it again?’ moments. I don’t like how awkward they get afterwards. Like I have a boyfriend, but we can still be chill. Just don’t try to get with me again.”  
  
“Which band?” Ash asked. He tried to act casual, but he was so fucking see through.  
  
“Young Guns,” I replied, gauging his reaction. “You’re jealous,” I teased.  
  
“No,” he said, entirely too quickly.  
  
I straight out laughed. “It’s fine, just don’t go crazy, because I’m flirty by nature.”  
  
“What and you’re not crazy?” he asked.  
  
“No, I’m hella crazy. I know that. All I got to say is that if there’s something you know will upset me, make sure that I never ever find out. Ignorance is bliss.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Where the fuck is Dawn?” I asked, checking my watch. She was in charge of cleaning Jezebel, while I went to the C-Rock building and made sure that everyone was there and ready. Well everyone, who was going to Warped with us. They would be working. I would be more likely than not fucking off. I’d be swamped tomorrow though, when I had articles, photos and videos to go through.

Just the Dawn pulled up putting the window down. “Get in losers we’re going warping.”

I chuckled, before hoping in the front seat while the others piled in the back.

“Where’s boyfriend?” Dawn asked.

“Shipped him to Burgettestown this morning,” I replied. I’d sent Ash off in a taxi to get ready with a promise that I’d see him later.

I pulled out my laptop, and made sure everybody had their assignments, and knew what to do with them. After they did their work, I didn’t give a fuck what they did. All I cared about was that they got what they nedded and knew what to do with it. It wasn’t like I was going to babysit them all day.

When we finally got to First Niagara Pavilion, Dawn announced our arrival, right in my damn ear.

“WE’RE HERE BITCHES!” Dawn yelled.

“YOU’RE GONNA BUST MY FUCKING EAR DRUM!” I yelled back at her.

“TOO FUCKING BAD!” Those who had early interviews went out for them, while the others hung around. The photographers were eager to get to where ever they decided to post up. I just headed towards the Brides’ bus.

I knocked on the door, and was met with a very hyperactive CC. “PICKLES!” he yelled.

“What the fuck is with all the yelling today?” I asked.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP COMA!” Andy yelled.

I snickered. There was a groan from Jake.

“Tired?” I asked.

“PARTY POOPERS!” CC yelled.

“Dude, it’s like ten in the morning. There’s no reason to party,” Ash said, pushing CC a bit so that he could get off of the bus.

“But there is, because the C-Rock family has arrived,” I said. “That means that I am going to do absolutely nothing business related today.”

“Oh really?” Ash asked.

“Yep.”

“And what are you gonna do on your day off?” Ash asked.

“Going to grab the fucking mosh monkey and get our asses out in the crowd,” I answered.

“Mosh monkey? Dawn?” Ash questioned.

I started laughing. “I don’t exactly understand it either, but she gets her ass in the pit, she stays in the pit, and they take her seriously in the pit.”

CC just kind of looked at me.

“Oh look in his eyes, Ashes. Lil Bitch’s protective instincts are surfacing.”

“Jesus Christ,” CC groaned.

“Just wait.” I snickered as we headed back to Jezebel.

“Pic, this isn’t funny.”

“Bitch is grown, let her do what she wants.”

“But-“

“No buts.”’

“I feel like I just got grounded.”

I rolled my eyes, which is something I did again, when we got back to Jezebel. Why? Because I hired a bunch of fucking morons, who were fucking playing corn hole (I don’t know where the fuck it came from.) and being way too obnoxiously overly competitive.

“Dawn!” I yelled.

She hopped out of Jezebel and bounced over to us, hugging CC.

Ash and I both glanced knowingly at each other.

“Not much longer,” I practically sang.

He nodded. I went and recruited two of my idiots to run around trying to get subscribers.

Finally, Dawn and I decided it was time to venture out into our summer home away from home and start the day.

She and I started off together, split up, then rejoined. Eventually we ended up at the main stage, and me being me, I made my way up to the barricade. I leaned through a few sets I didn’t particularly enjoy, but I knew that was gonna happen, so I endured.

I knew Dawn was there for those sets, because there was a pit, and I knew she knew where I was, because this was routine for us. She managed to make her way to me, when the crowd thinned a bit.

“Oh you’re gonna piss little drummer boy right off,” I said.

“Huh?” she asked.

“Told him you were a fucking mosh monkey. He wasn’t exactly stoked about it.”

“Whatever.”

I laughed. “I fucking told him.”

“What about you? Is Ash expecting your bra to end up on stage?”

“Better not,” I answered. “Mother fuckers are expensive.”

A few more sets later including an Asking set, where Danny spotted me and repeatedly tried to get me to flash him, the Brides were up.

They opened with “I Am Bulletproof” before launching into “Shadows Die.” Afterwards they played “Let You Down,” which was when Ash decided to hop off of the stage, with his tit covered bass, walk right up in front of me and sing the chorus. I couldn’t help, but to beam like an idiot at him.

He kissed me quickly, before hopping back up on stage. The fan girls were pissed, which of course made me smirk.

Dawn + pit + crowd surfing + CC + a very fucking loud “Because you fucking like her dumb ass!” from me + an agreement from Ash = a fucking miracle.

It finally happened. At long last CC and Dawn got together. After their set, Ash had me pulled from the crowd, which slightly annoyed me.

“What was so important that you had to steal my barricade from me?” I asked, when I got back to him.

“Dawn invited some people to come say hi, before we go,” he said.

“She did what?” I asked.

“Come on,” he said.

“Meh, walking. Piggy back,” I whined like a small child.

He laughed , but crouched down to let me up on his back. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

“It’s like 90. You know that?”

“Yes, and it pisses me off. Ninety fucking degrees in Pittsburgh. What the fuck?”

As he walked, I just kind of chilled. “You’re not falling asleep on me are you?” he asked.

I licked him.

“I’m sweaty,” he pointed out.

“Salty,” I muttered.

I started humming just cause, but I guess it helped assure him I was awake. I was in no way close to falling asleep. I was just good at sort of doing nothing and going sort of slack. It was like my way of conserving energy.

“Are you humming fucking ‘Holy Diver?’” he asked.

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!”

“Really? What’s my prize?”

“I don’t know. I could give you a pretty decent hickey.”

“Don’t say that in the next… oh let’s say three minutes.”

“Whatever.”

I traced a few of the stars on his back, before he told me to look up, and there folks was none other than my mother. I was going to fucking murder Dawn, when I got the chance.

Here’s the thing. I loved my mother, but the woman and I tended to fight on most things. See when it came to me, I was never to get pierced, tattoo, swear or anything else. All things that she herself had done and in no way regretted. Everyone else could do it, just not me. Clearly, I did not listen. She never told me I couldn’t date a rock star, probably because she didn’t think it would fucking happen, but I highly doubted she was gonna be happy.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she asked.

“Piggy back ride. Now Ashes put me down, so my mother can be grossed out, when I hug her.”

“I’m probably worse than you. It’s fucking hot. How the hell do you do this shit?”

“Air conditioned bus.” I hugged her, before pulling back and jerking a thumb back at Ash. “This is Ashley.”

“I figured despite the fact you’ve said nothing about him.”

“I haven’t said anything about anything to you,” was my brilliant response. My mother was one of those call me twice a day type people, and I was a maybe I’ll call you next week or something person.

“Daughters of-”

“YOU FRIGGIN COCONUT!” I yelled.

Dawn’s hysterical laughter from the other side made me see red, the fact I had to somewhat watch my language made it worse.

“Cheese grater skank face. Fraggin’ cheese grater you pit spawned fragged mother board.”

When in doubt swear in geek. My particular brand was Cybertronian, being as I was a major Transformers nerd.

“You’re welcome,” she said.

“I hope Bring Me the Horizon runs you over with their bus.”

“Why Br-“

“BECAUSE THAT’S WHO I RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF HITTING YOU WITH THEIR BUS GOD DAMN IT!”

My mother gave me a less than impressed stare. “Settle down,” she commanded.

“I’m a get you,” I warned Dawn, before hanging up.

“Was that necessary?”

“Could’ve been worse,” I replied, shrugging.

“So how long have you been together?” my mom inquired.

When answering my mother, it’s best to give her the best possible somewhat truthful answer. Example: did you eat the entire pack of sausage? The answer really was no. I had eaten all but one, because it fell on the floor. My response was “No, there was some sloppage that had to be pitched.” Was it true? In a way yes. Did it leave my mother lots of space to make her own assumptions? Yes. And you know what they say about assumptions.

“Met him at the show in January,” I replied. It would satisfy her as far as an answer would go, but it wouldn’t put me on the spot for only dating him for little over a month.

“So have you slit your wrist yet?” I asked.

Most people would find that to be a horrible question and it was, but it was just one of those things. My mother had apparently been around for a little while long enough to hear a lot of what she referred to as slit your wrist music, mostly because she would slit her own wrists to not have to listen to it. She and I would argue constantly in the car. I’d want rock, she’d want old school hip hop.

There were a few shows where she had driven me, went in, left, sat in the car, and came back in towards the end.

It was awesome though, because at least she stayed.

I cannot say the same for some others.

“No. I thought about it a few times though.”

Ash looked at us questioningly.

“Mudder doesn’t like most of the bands here. Now if we were to take her to a Lil Wayne concert with my slutty non cousin cousin-“

“They’re here,” my mom informed me.

“Where?” my head shot up looking for the idiot and her mother.

I think Lisa’s getting a water, and I don’t know what the fuck Boogs is doing.”

“I’ll put money she’ll be crowd surfing before she leaves. Cash money.”

“Is she a wild child?” Ash asked.

“Mildly put.”

“DYLLY MARIE!” a voice yelled.

“530!” I yelled back. “Where’s bluntblowingwhoodatassbanger?” I asked, using my cousin’s facebook name. I wish I was joking. That child scare the living shit out of me. She was going to be an adult one day.

“Like fuck I know. So how have you been Dylly, and who is this?”

“Been kicking ass, taking names, and this is Ashley.”

“You her boyfriend?” Lisa wasted no breath.

“Yep. She hasn’t been kicking my ass though.”

“Nope.” I thought about Ben and how I still needed to finish carrying out my vengeance.

“You are not gonna go after Ben again,” he said.

“Try and stop me Purdy Boy.”

“I did the last time.”

“You smug snot. That didn’t stop me. I’m still on the war path. I just got a little distracted.”

“You went after somebody?” my mom asked.

“I might’ve kicked him in the balls.”

“Dylan Marie,” Lisa said with over exaggerated shock.

“And I might’ve punched him in the face.”

“Really?”

“And I might’ve threatened to do it again.”

“One of these days something you say is gonna get you punched.”

“I don’t even have to say anything for that to happen.” The words left my mouth before I really thought about it. There were some things I was never gonna tell my mother and that was one of them.

“What?”

I groaned, turning and hiding my face in Ash’s chest.

“Wanna get in my good graces?” my mother asked.

“Random bitch sucker punched her,” he responded. I smacked his chest.

“Did you punch her back?” my mom asked. That there was my mother. If a bitch talked shit, you spat it right back. If a bitch hit you, you hit her harder, or in my mother’s case, if a bitch tries to rip your fucking chain off, you slam that bitch up against the wall.

“She broke the bitch’s nose.”

“Serves her fucking right,” my mom started.

“Oh here we go,” I groaned. I looked up at Ash watching him as my mother went into her don’t start shit you can’t finish don’t touch my fucking kid cause I’ll come after you rant.

He looked genuinely happy, just enjoying the hilarity that spewed from my mother. His arm wrapped around my waist, a motion that just seemed to occur subconsciously, but was comforting to me none the less.

I looked out at the crowd just in time to see what I thought I would.

“I FUCKING COULD’VE PUT MONEY ON THAT SHIT!” I yelled.

“DYLAN!” my mother yelled at my foul language. Another fucked up thing right there. She’s the one who couldn’t wait for me to swear, and the second I started, hated it.

“BOOGS IS CROWD SURFING! THIS WARRANTS AN F-BOMB!”

“WHAT?!” All of their heads followed my line of vision, where the little Italian American girl was gliding over a sea of hands towards the stage.

Lisa’s jaw dropped, and I started laughing. I waved over Muscles, and he and I ran over, so that when she got back into the general area, we could intercept her. I only took Muscles, because since, Ash’s little stunt I was expecting obnoxious fan girls. Now let me explain. I am not afraid of a fucking fan girl. I am however not going to be the crazy girlfriend, who runs around punching fans on a regular basis.

“BLUNTERBLOWINWHOOPDATASSBANGER!” I yelled, grabbing the girl.

Now the name. That child and her Lil Wayne obsession. That’s where the bluntblowin part of her name came from. She stuck that in as part of her name on facebook. Then she got into a fight and whoopdatassbanger was added. Her crowd surf however random it was gave me hope for her future. Not really, but I was proud in that moment.

“DUDE!” I yelled.

“DYLLY!” she screamed, hugging me. Normally I would’ve objected. See she was one of those people, who usually when I felt like everything was falling apart I thought of to remind myself it could be worse. She was two years younger than me, and had a drug dealing boyfriend, a group of snotty bitch rich friends, and no real skills.

I tried to help her out, but you can only lead a horse to water, so I sort of settle for watching it all unfold.

We were never close, but when you’re gone like I am and with a personality like she has, I was her best friend ever.

“How the fuck did you end up crowd surfing? You don’t even like that shit,” I replied.

“I have no clue,” she responded.

“Whatever. Your mother’s gonna kill you. So is mine, and just oh my god.”

“Hey bitch!”

Cue crazed fan girl.

I ignored her, but she kept calling at me. I just laughed. Boogs looked at me questioningly.

I waved her off.

Finally the girl gave up. I broke into a bigger fit of giggles. “God I love that. It never gets old.”

“What pissing off fan girls?” Muscles asked.

“Yep. You see my dear Muscles. I might’ve pissed off quite a few fangirls. One cause I get to hang with ‘their’ guys, and two because I used to steal ‘their’ guys right out from under them. The true fans may not like me, but they can tolerate my existence. Fan girls want me dead.”

“Dude that’s like this one bitch at home-“ Boogs launched into her story and I smiles at the familiarity of it. Little cousin, telling me about her drama, while our mothers acted like well, them. There’s really nothing I can say that would accurately explain them. They are not people you take out in public.

Neither was my one friend, but she was in New York.

We returned and Boogs got an earful, which made me laugh.

“DYLAN MARIE-“

“Laughing only encourages! I know! I know! You’ve told me this forever! It only makes things funnier.”

“DYLAN! FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING CHRIST GET YOUR FRIEND OFF OF OUR BUS!” Andy screamed walking over.

“What’s wrong, Ballsack?”

“How fucking original,” he scoffed.

“Not original, but it’s a classic. Now what do you want?”

He pulled out his phone and called someone, before pulling out a cigarette. “Dude, just hold the fucking phone up.”

He moved his phone and put it on speaker. Dawn was screeching the words to the My Little Pony theme.

“You’re on your own. Get CC to stop her.”

“He’s trying.”

“Tell him to kiss her,” Ash said.

“That would involve him being able to catch her.”

Andy looked at me. “How-“

“I live with her, dumb ass. Ya know what? Let’s take my little reunion to the bus. Tell CC to put some pants on, and Jake the almighty food finder to get us something to eat. Dude, you should totally change Jake’s titles slash vest. Instead of mourner it should just say pizza.”

“Oh my god fuck yeah. “

“Oh so yeah… Boogie Butt, Lisa, Mudder, this is Andy Biersack, a.k.a. Ballsack.”

“Oh hi family,” he waved.

“So you’re cool with your daughter dating this piece of shit?” Andy asked, giving Ash a hard time. Ash gave him the finger and soon enough the boys ended up wrestling.

“Fuck! I’m done. You win!” Andy eventually yelled, gasping for breath. “What are you gonna say?” ash asked.

“That Ashley is a fine gentleman, who you should be happy is fucking your daughter.”

Everyone froze.

I was the first to recover though, my lapse in movement lasting only a second. “YOU ARE SO DEAD BALLSACK!” I tore off after him. He ran to Juliet’s bus dove on and shut the door before baiting me through the window.

“BITCH!” I flipped him off, before heading to BVB’s bus. I was gonna fucking kill Andy. Fucking kill him.


	23. Chapter 23

I was laying in Ashley’s bunk, listening to Down With Webster. Camm, one of the rappers, had sent me some tracks to preview for the magazine. Ash was doing an interview in the front. I was listening to “Well Bitch” for probably the thousandth time, when the curtain was pulled back and the light let in. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in Ash’s pillow.  
  
“What the fuck?” I whined.  
  
“Yo, Bitch Tits get your ass out here,” Andy said.  
  
“Why the fuck does everyone think that’s my fucking name?” I complained, not moving.  
  
“It’s fitting. Now up.”  
  
“Suck my dick,” I replied ever so eloquently.  
  
Andy reached in, snaked an arm underneath me and pulled me out. He then continued to drag me like a ragdoll to the front of the bus. As I was being dragged, I realized I’d been recorded the entire time, by Bunny Ears, which meant Stars. Awesome. Not.  
  
He finally let me go, by dropping me onto Ashley.  
  
“You’re band mate’s a dick,” I said.  
  
“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks so,” Bryan said, making me chuckle.  
  
“She laughs!” he yelled, surprised.  
  
“What the fuck?” Andy said at the same time.  
  
“Just kidding Andy. We love you.”  
  
“I love Andy too, but he’s still a dick.”  
  
“Whatever, Bitch Tits.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. Ashley moved, so that I was more comfortably seated on his lap. I leaned against him and his arm snaked around my waist. I was wearing a pair of black shorts and a bandeau with a denim shirt open over it.  
  
“Not being a twat for once, but inquiring minds would like to know why the fuck I’m here.”  
  
I was confused.  
  
“Because Andy and Ashley just showed me a Crescendo TV video, where they interviewed you and Dawn.”  
  
“Oh,” I said. That day was fun, a little weird, and it didn’t make a lot of sense, but it was fun.  
  


  
  
_Currently Dawn and I were seated in a chair, sitting across from Leo. We were being interviewed for crescendo TV. It was weird being on the other side of things, but fun and exciting.  
  
After the normal set up stuff we started with this or that.  
  
“I’m here with Dawn Glass and Dylan Lennox from C-Rock Magazine. And I’m just gonna ask you some this or that questions.”  
  
“This is so weird,” I said, shifting in my seat. My thighs were sticking to the metal chair.  
  
“Yeah, we’re usually asking the questions,” Dawn agreed.  
  
I stood up and pulled my [skirt](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_523/set?id=94115929) down farther.  
  
“You put your tits away for once, but now your ass is hanging out. Jesus Christ.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
  
I sat back down. “Alright This or That let’s fucking go. ”  
  
“Brownie or cupcake?”  
  
“Brownies.”  
  
“Cupcakes. Brownies are for bitches. Cupcakes are the shit. Especially when your vodka tastes like them.”  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. “She’s the cupcake princess.”  
  
“Yeah no one has shit on my cupcakes.”  
  
“You’re gonna have to make me some,” he said.  
  
“For sure.”  
  
“Awesome. Break downs or solos?”  
  
"Break downs. Shit gets cray.”  
  
“Most definitely solos,” I answered.  
  
“Up or down?”  
  
“Dyl likes both. She likes her tits up and her shirts down.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“And what about you?”  
  
"Down. Cause that's where I'm going. And sugar, I'm going there swinging."  
  
“Okay, that’s why.” I scoffed, earning myself a punch in the arm. “GAH! You abusive twat.”  
  
“Shut up, you like it."  
  
“So that’s why you’re always fighting with Lil Bitch. That’s creepy.”  
  
“You.. But... You just.... YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!”  
  
I cracked up, while she glared.  
  
“Bath or shower?”  
  
“Shower, because even though I love baths I still take showers afterwards,” I replied.  
  
"Shower. My shower has color changing lights. It's like a soapy rave up in that bitch.”  
  
“Yeah there’s a fucking venue in our apartment.”  
  
"Remember that one time we threw the party in the bathroom because the speakers in the living room were being dicks?" Dawn asked.  
  
I had no clue what she was talking about. “You what?”  
  
“Oh, that's right. You were in Ellwood. It was a fucking rager.”  
  
“Jesus Christ. I can never leave you alone can I?” I shook my head. “Just… What’s the next question?”  
  
“Sun rise or set?”  
  
“Sun set. If I’m up to see the sun rise that means I never went to sleep which usually fucking sucks.” It did, because usually that meant something in my head was fucked up which was not fun.  
  
"I would like to note that she's mad she wasn't invited. And my answer is sun set. It gets colder, and marks the start of most parties.”  
  
“Yeah, not mad.”  
  
"See? She's still in denial."  
  
“Shut the fuck up. Next question.”  
  
“We still have this in here, cause we-“  
  
“Ask the fucking question.”  
  
“Boobs or butt?”  
  
“Oh tits for sure,” I replied. “That’s why I have three pairs.”  
  
“What the fuck?” Dawn asked.  
  
“You have six?”  
  
I stood up, and gestured to my own. “Two.” I pulled my shirt up and turned showing off Jeks, the good pinup girl. “Four.” I turned to the other side, showing off Hydie, the bad one. “Six.”  
  
“You’re fucking stupid.”  
  
“I see what you did there.”  
  
"Anyway, tits are the best."  
  
“Fuck or shit?”  
  
“FUCK!” Dawn and I yelled.  
  
“FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCK FACE!” we chorused again.  
  
“See you can’t do that with shit.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Jameson or Maker’s Mark?”  
  
“CUPCAKE VODKA!”  
  
“Yeah. The bitch likes Vodka. Shit tastes like nail polish remover.”  
  
“Cupcake vodka for the win.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“Oh fuck ‘em both. Jack Daniel’s.”  
  
“Jack is pretty good,” he agreed.  
  
“Have you ever gone and gotten a fucking booze tattoo?” she asked.  
  
“No, did you?”  
  
“No, she did.”  
  
“You have a Jack Daniel’s tattoo?” he asked me.  
  
“Sort of. I got the logo, but it’s all about Pittsburgh, and I got the fucking Jägermeister logo right underneath it.”  
  
“Fucking drunk.”  
  
“Two-bit cunt.”  
  
“Now you have to show me,” Leo said.  
  
I turned so that my back was facing him and pulled my hair up. The Jackie D logo started on my neck and went down on my shoulders. The Jägermeister logo was small and sat between my shoulders in the center.  
  
“That’s dedication.”  
  
I shrugged and turned around.  
  
"I would say something but I have a cupcake with a bottle of vodka stuck in the icing tattooed on my hip."  
  
“You make no fucking sense were you not just giving me shit for- Fuck you.”  
  
“Soda or pop?”  
  
“Oh come on! We’re yinzers. It’s pop.”  
  
“Yinzers?”  
  
“We speak Pittsburghese.”  
  
“If you come to the ‘Burgh and say soda we’re gonna correct you.”  
  
“Nice.”  
  
“When in Rome do as the Romans. When in Pittsburgh, it’s pop. Yinz better get it right, or else you’ll be forced to claw your way out of Bret Keisel's beard.”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“Bryan stars thrusted, when talking about pop.”  
  
“He would,” Dawn chuckled.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Batman or Robin?”  
  
“Batman,” Dawn agreed with me.  
  
“Who the fuck wants to be Robin?”  
  
“No one wants to be the bitch.”  
  
“Solid or runny?”  
  
“That fucking depends on what the hell you’re talking about. For the most part solid is better, solid like solid men, but runny can be okay like dippy eggs.”  
  
"Fuckin dippy eggs. Solid."  
  
“Top bunk or bottom bunk?”  
  
“Whichever one my boyfriend is in.”  
  
“We have a bus, but we don’t have bunks. We have a party bus and our benches pull out, so it’s just kind of like a big mattress.”  
  
“That’s cool.”  
  
“Yeah we named the bus Jezebel. We followed Warped in it. We’ll probably follow Warped again in it.”  
  
“Fuck that. I want my own damn tour and we’re gonna follow it in Jezebel. Fucking Bryan Stars has a tour. Fuck C-Rock Tour coming fucking eventually!”  
  
“You done woke up the beast. If I get stuck working more because of this, I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
  
“Hey I didn’t know this would happen!”  
  
“She’s fucking loony. Bitch is cray cray.”  
  
“Eating in or eating out?”  
  
“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I CAN'T TELL IF THAT WAS INNOCENT OR NOT BUT HOLY FUCKING COCK SUCKING SHIT I CAN'T BREATHE!”  
  
“Eating in unless being eaten out.”  
  
Dawn smacked me upside the head. “THAT’S REALLY HIGH UP ON THE LIST OF THINGS I COULD’VE LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE WITHOUT FUCKING KNOWING!” Dawn freaked. That was exactly the reaction I was looking for and the motivation behind my answer.  
  
“You should see your face!” I cackled. She smacked me again. Was it worth it? Yes.  
  
“Wow. Um… That was a surprise.”  
  
“Sky dive or bungee jump?”  
  
"Whichever one kills you faster after a malfunction because right now I would like to be dead okay? Okay.”  
  
I kept laughing, but sorta managed an answer.  
  
“Hell no.”  
  
“Hell no?”  
  
“Fucking hell no.”  
  
“Megan Fox or Mila Kunis?”  
  
“Oh Dyl has the biggest girl crush on Megan Fox.”  
  
“I do though. I won’t even try to deny it.”  
  
“I don’t care for either. My girl crush is Lights.”  
  
Dawn adored Lights.  
  
“Brains or brawn?”  
  
“Both. Brawny not fun if said brawny person is a fucking moron."  
  
“Both, it has to be balanced,” I agreed.  
  
“Fast or slow?”  
  
“Fast.” I didn’t feel that needed justification.  
  
“Definitely fast. Life, cars, guys. It's all better fast.”  
  
“Lord of the Rings or Star Wars?”  
  
“STAR WARS!” Dawn yelled.  
  
“I don’t really give a shit about either.” I was never into either and caught a lot of shit for it.  
  
“Gah you suck.”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“One more. PC or Apple?”  
  
“Apple,” Dawn answered easily. “Better for the shit we do.”  
  
“Both. I have both.”  
  
“So do you have anything to say to your fans?”  
  
“Y'all some bitches. But you're our bitches and we love you,” Dawn said.  
  
“Uh... Subscribe to everything, our channels, the magazine, follow us on twitter, tumblr, instagram all that good shit. No we cannot hook you up with insert name here, and quit trying to fucking assault me.”  
  
Dawn started cracking up.  
  
“I’m not gonna fucking fight you. I don’t even get why you wanna fight me. It’s not gonna get you anywhere, save for booted out of a venue, jail, or the hospital cause I will fuck you up. Being a crazy jealous fan girl, who tries to fight girlfriends, is not attractive.”  
  
“That’s right you did get into a fight. Didn’t your eye get messed up?”  
  
“Yes I got a fucking shiner, but let’s not forget that I fucking broke her nose.”  
  
“Now you got her fired up. I have to go home with this man.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Alright. Thank you, we love you, don’t try to fight me, watch, read and listen to C-Rock and watch CTV!” We’re fucking out! Deuces!”  
  
We chilled out for a minute before starting the actual interview part.  
  
“Welcome to Crescendo TV. We’re here with Dylan Lennox and Dawn Glass from C-Rock Magazine and pretty much everything C-Rock’s involved in.”  
  
I waved at the camera. “What up?”  
  
“Hey,” Dawn greeted.  
  
“So how are you two today?” Leo asked.  
  
“Fucking awesome!” Dawn was bouncing around like a fucking cracked out monkey. I was more like a sloth. I would’ve been fine, but I was tired and hungover. Luckily I was good at hiding it. I blamed Ashley.  
  
“We’re actually really big fans, so being here is sick. A little weird, since we’re used to asking questions, but still sick. We might have to bust out a camera and interview you, when we’re done.”  
  
“Maybe. That’d be fun.”  
  
“Yep. Let’s make that happen,” Dawn agreed.  
  
Leo chuckled. “Awesome. So how’d C-Rock get started?” Leo asked.  
  
Dawn looked at me.  
  
“I’m a concert junkie. I went to my first one when I was fifteen and after that it was when and where’s the next. So I wanted to go to concerts for free, and I thought if I can get a job for a rock magazine or some shit they’ll just send me. I switched over everything from marine biology to journalism. I started a publication to get an edge over others on college applications. It was a lot of little local shit, but as I got more connected and bigger bands-“  
  
“Translation: she either befriended the security guards or snuck past them.”  
  
I shrugged. “Pretty much, but the bands got bigger and the word got out. I got picked up by a legit publishing company. And it was on from there.”  
  
“C-Rock grew really fast, right?”  
  
“Yeah. I went from selling them at local gigs, to suddenly having subscribers all over the world.”  
  
“That’s awesome, so how do you two get ready for interviews?”  
  
“Magazine or YouTube?” Dawn asked.  
  
“Both.”  
  
“I hired people to do the magazine shit, so I go “Hey, you. Yeah you. You’re going to see blah blah and interview them. You leave in a week, and that’s it. I edit it then we publish it.”  
  
“For as fun and easy as our YouTube interviews look, they’re not. They are fun, just not easy. First off, I have to get this bitch out of bed, which is like waking a fucking grizzly.”  
  
“I like my sleep.”  
  
“I feel ya there,” Leo said.  
  
“Yeah, too much. Anyways, then I go get ready and pack up all of our equipment, while she gets ready. Then I watch as she runs around like a chicken with her head cut off, because she took too long. Then we leave, set up, wait around, usually fight, meet the band, get everyone hooked up with their mics, and it’s show time.”  
  
“Dawn forgot the part where she forgets the mics.”  
  
“You suck.”  
  
“You swallow.”  
  
Leo cut in. “Where do your questions come from?”  
  
“We are fan girls at heart,” Dawn said.  
  
“Yeah. We ask stupid shit we would want to know.”  
  
“Is that why your interviews are so well received?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Fangirls live for this shit. That’s why they watch. I mean we and all other fan girls appreciate the band and the music, but you always wanna be nebby and know way too much.”  
  
“So you view fan girls positively?”  
  
“Not the fucking crazy ones,” I said. “Let’s get this out there. If you’re a psycho bitch, you need to calm your shit. You’re not gonna sneak into a band guy’s house murder his girlfriend and have him magically fall in love with you. He’s going to have your ass thrown in jail.”  
  
“Do you know what they do to fan girls in jail?” Dawn asked.  
  
“What do they do?” Leo asked.  
  
“I don’t know. It’s not good though.”  
  
“Wow,” I dead panned.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“So Dawn how’d you get involved in C-Rock?”  
  
“I got a call from Bitch Tits, and she said she needed a camera person so I was like I’m free, when are we going and that was it.”  
  
“Dawn does not technically work for C-Rock. She freelances for me.”  
  
“Yeah. I bet everyone watching this thinks their life is a lie now.”  
  
“Wow. This is like finding out Santa isn’t real all over again.”  
  
“You totally just fucked up some kid’s life right there. They’re fucking playing with Barbies or HotWheels or some shit, while their sister, cousin, baby sitter whatever’s watching this.”  
  
“Like what, Santa isn’t real?”  
  
“Nope,” I popped the p.  
  
“Do you hate children?” Leo asked me.  
  
“Yes,” Dawn and I answered.  
  
“She hates kids.”  
  
“I’m gonna catch so much shit for this.”  
  
“But your fan base is really young,” Leo pointed out.  
  
“I hate small children,” I specified.  
  
“Okay that makes more sense. What do you think your biggest challenge has been?”  
  
“Living with Dyl,” Dawn answered.  
  
“At least I don’t throw random as all fuck parties.” Dawn randomly had parties. I would come home to like thirty people I don’t know crammed into my living room.  
  
“What about you?” Leo turned to me.  
  
“Fucking hell. Getting started and freeing C-Rock from the publisher.”  
  
“What happened there?”  
  
“I decided to say fuck you to my publisher like a rebellious teenager and then had troubled getting away. I did it though, so ha ha fuck you.”  
  
“Why do you do this?”  
  
“Well it was for backstage access, but now it’s for the fans. We brighten their day a lil bit, make their idols a little more real, and depending on where we’re at and who we’re with we can bring them together.”  
  
“We’ve had people talk about how it’s helped them and that’s awesome.”  
  
“Have you ever had any interviews that went really wrong like Bryan Stars and Christofer Drew, that whole incident?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Dyl and I have very big, strong personalities, and they don’t go over well with a lot of people. Especially since Dyl’s queen bitch supreme.”  
  
“Any examples?”  
  
“You’re trying to get us in some shit aren’t you?” I asked.  
  
“Dylan and Deuce do not get along. Like at all.”  
  
“This true?” Leo asked.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“How’d that interview end?”  
  
“With them screaming at each other,” Dawn answered. Dawn thought it was hilarious. She tried to imitate my voice. “Fuck you, you fucking prick. You not being in my magazine or on my channel won’t make or break me mother fucker. Fucking asshole.”  
  
“Did you really-“  
  
“Yep. And I got “Suck my fucking dick, you fucking whore. Fuck you and your shitty magazine. Fuck this.” Or some shit in return. It’s cool though; no one has to fucking like me. I don’t expect people to.”  
  
“Mildly put.”  
  
“And you brought up Christofer Drew. Now I’m pretty sure that our Asking interview made it pretty clear that I don’t like Bryan Stars. No real reason I just don’t like him. I’m going to say right now sorry for my attitude in that interview. My face hurt, and I was just having a shitty day. I wasn’t a just a bitch, I was just nasty that day. I should’ve at least tried to be civil. Now what Christofer Drew did was just shitty. If you don’t like the way someone else does their job, especially if you fucking know that’s the way they do it, and agree to it anyways, you better sit there and shut the fuck up. He was not giving constructive criticism. He was trying to make Bryan feel like a piece of shit. Bryan did nothing to warrant that. Unless someone is in physical fucking danger or being emotionally tormented, it is not your fucking place to tell someone how to do their job, especially, someone who does it fucking well like Bryan, just because you don’t agree with their methods. Now I’m not saying you have to be all sunshine and fucking rainbows, because everyone fucking knows that I’m a shitty person who is nothing like that, but do not go after people maliciously unless they fuck you over.”  
  
“Because what goes around, comes fucking back around,” Dawn said, with a smirk.  
  
My facial expression soon matched hers.  
  
“And now they’re smirking. What?”  
  
“Karma’s a bitch, so am I.”  
  
Leo thought about it for a second. “What did you do?”  
  
“Nothing. Don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Completely innocent,” Dawn agreed.  
  
“I’m not getting involved in this,” Leo decided.  
  
“So I thought it’d be fun to ask you some of your most commonly asked questions.”  
  
“Bring it.”  
  
“These are gonna be fucked up. Dyl picks stupid shit.”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“Alright. Let’s go. Number one: Dream tour who would it be?”  
  
“Motley Crue, Guns N Roses, and Skid Row.”  
  
“Very old school.”  
  
“Hold up, I’m adding Queen and Led Zeppelin to that. Now it’s perfect.”  
  
“All Time Low, Pierce the Veil, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance and Black Veil Brides.” She smiled a bit at the end.  
  
“Someone’s thinking of a certain drummer,” Leo teased.  
  
I just turned and looked at her. “She’s like a god damn puppy. It’s so cute it makes me want to down a gallon of bleach.”  
  
“You’re just jealous,” she said.  
  
I scoffed. “Bitch, I don’t do cute. I do sexy, and I do it damn well.”  
  
“So pretty much everyone knows that you are both dating members of Black Veil Brides. How’d that come about?”  
  
“We interviewed them in the Burgh and I fucking hated Ashley for a while, but warmed up to him. She was stupid as all fuck.”  
  
“Hey fuck you. How long did it take until you realized that maybe just maybe you didn’t hate Ashley?”  
  
“A lot less time than you to realize you like CC.”  
  
“Girls, you’re both stupid. Now next question.”  
  
I laughed. “That took balls. Damn Leo.”  
  
He just shook his head, laughing. “Who pulls the most bitches or in your case dudes?”  
  
“Now neither of us, but before Dyl,” Dawn answered.  
  
“Cause I’m a slut. Fucking deal with it.”  
  
“Alright, where do you see C-Rock in the next five years?”  
  
“We got some shit coming for you. C-Rock tour, award show, more interviews, behind the scenes, contests, all of it. We’re gonna take over! Save for Kerrang! Kerrang! Is always gonna kick our asses.” I had a bunch of shit planned.  
  
“Lastly, favorite insult.”  
  
“CUNT!” Dawn yelled, standing up, flipping her chair and walking away.  
  
I face palmed. “Usually it’s inbred fucking moron, or cock sucker.”  
  
“Alright thank you so much for being here. It was really fun. Any final words?”  
  
“Thanks for having us. Let’s get you on C-Rock. Thanks to the fans and the bands, and everyone who helped get us, where we a-“  
  
“CUNT CUNT CUNT!” Dawn chanted.  
  
“YOU INBRED FUCKING MORON, SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  
  
“Yeah, thanks everybody. I want my CTV, but first I have to go beat this bitch’s ass.”  
  
With that I got up and chased after Dawn, before tackling her. We were idiots._   
  


  
  
“I just wanted to say thanks. I know I’m not your favorite person, but I appreciate that you respect what I do and how I do it. Also what the fuck did you do?”  
  
“I done told yinz that I can’t tell you. Statute of limitations ain’t up yet.”  
  
“Can we call a truce?”  
  
“Yeah, why not. You’re still annoying though.”  
  
“You’re still a bitch.”  
  
Andy started singing “Why Can’t We Be Friends?” Ashley joined in.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stuck my foot in Andy’s face, causing him to start yelling about that instead of singing. I put my hand over Ashley’s mouth. “Dumb and Dumber, shut the fuck up.”  
  
Andy slammed my foot down, onto his knee. We both got hurt.  
  
“Dumb ass,” I groaned.  
  
“No abusing my girlfriend,” Ashes said.  
  
I stuck around for the interview, occasionally commenting, staying quiet for the most part. Ash wouldn’t let me go.  
  
“So Dylan, what’s the C in C-Rock stand for?”  
  
I busted out laughing.  
  
“Yeah I was wondering that too. Why C? Like was fucking J taken or something?” Andy asked.  
  
“Initially C-Rock was about eighties glam metal, and shit like that. Another term for glam/hair metal is cock rock. The C stands for cock.” Everyone started cracking up. “My employees have no clue. Now the magazine isn’t called cock rock and abbreviated C-Rock like how Music Television is MTV. It’s legitimately the letter C hyphen Rock. Everyone just assumes it stands for classic, but there is a Classic Rock magazine.”  
  
The interview didn’t last much longer. As Bryan was leaving Dawn walked in, eyed all of us let out a “What the fuck?” and left.  
  
Confused me too.


	24. Chapter 24

  
“BASTARD!” I yelled, swinging my pillow as hard as I could at the idiotic guitarist.  
  
“NO TALKING SHIT ABOUT THE GREATEST BAND EVER!” Danny yelled, taking a swing with his own pillow.  
  
“MICK MARS COULD PLAY FUCKING CIRCLES AROUND YOU!” I screeched, swinging the pillow down on Ben’s face.  
  
“THEY GOT MORE BITCHES IN A NIGHT THAN YOU HAVE HAD IN YOUR LIFE!”  
  
Ben grabbed his own pillow, and began to defend himself.  
  
“What the fuck are you-“  
  
“HELP ME! THEY’RE BLOODY FUCKING CRAZY!” Ben yelled at James.  
  
“You help him you die,” I threatened lowly.  
  
“You’re on your own, mate. She’s a fuckin’ loon.”  
  
Ben took that as an opportunity to smack me with his pillow. “Prick!” I swung at him and ended up hitting Danny. Then all hell broke loose. We beat the shit out of each other with pillows, until we collapsed. Danny sort of died on Ben’s bed. Ben died on the floor, and I flopped on the chair in the corner of the room.  
  
It had started off with me chilling on the floor, watching Motley videos with Danny. Then Ben showed up, insulted Motley and well…  
  
“I want pizza,” I stated. There was a knock on the door.  
  
“FUCK OFF!” Danny screeched.  
  
“Yeah! Go fuck yourself!” Ben agreed.  
  
I sighed and got up, walking to the door. I looked out the thingy and saw Andy standing there.  
  
“Open the fucking door!” Andy yelled.  
  
I grabbed the pillow from its spot on the floor pulled open the door, and instantly smacked Andy in the face.  
  
“Well fuck you too then. Why the fuck are you even here?” he asked, walking past me.  
  
“Danny and I were gonna take a walk on the wild side, but then thought it was a good idea to insult the Crue, so Danny and I fucked him up.”  
  
“Then she became a fucking TRAITOR and hit me in the face.”  
  
“Accidentally, cock sucker. You turned real fast though.” I threw his pillow at his face.  
  
“Wait a second you peat someone… With a pillow… Not your fists?” Andy asked.  
  
“Multiple someones actually.”  
  
“And one of them was Ben?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“I’ll be damned.”  
  
I laughed. If only Andy, knew what was coming.  
  
“I want pizza,” I repeated.  
  
“Yes!” Danny yelled.  
  
“Pizza party?” I asked.  
  
“In Cam and Sam’s room.”  
  
Danny and Ben could be smart. Our pizza party turned into a party. We’d sent James and Jake to pick up the Pizza. Jake brought the pizza, and James brought what looked like the contents of an entire liquor store.  
  
It was nice to hang out with everyone and not be pissed at Ben. I was still mad, but not as mad. I no longer felt the need to kill him. However I wasn’t the only one, who didn’t take it well, when people fucked with Dawn’s emotions, and I wasn’t the only one, who wanted to punch Ben in the face. There was a lot of pissed off cousin coming his way.


	25. Chapter 25

  
“BASTARD!” I yelled, swinging my pillow as hard as I could at the idiotic guitarist.  
  
“NO TALKING SHIT ABOUT THE GREATEST BAND EVER!” Danny yelled, taking a swing with his own pillow.  
  
“MICK MARS COULD PLAY FUCKING CIRCLES AROUND YOU!” I screeched, swinging the pillow down on Ben’s face.  
  
“THEY GOT MORE BITCHES IN A NIGHT THAN YOU HAVE HAD IN YOUR LIFE!”  
  
Ben grabbed his own pillow, and began to defend himself.  
  
“What the fuck are you-“  
  
“HELP ME! THEY’RE BLOODY FUCKING CRAZY!” Ben yelled at James.  
  
“You help him you die,” I threatened lowly.  
  
“You’re on your own, mate. She’s a fuckin’ loon.”  
  
Ben took that as an opportunity to smack me with his pillow. “Prick!” I swung at him and ended up hitting Danny. Then all hell broke loose. We beat the shit out of each other with pillows, until we collapsed. Danny sort of died on Ben’s bed. Ben died on the floor, and I flopped on the chair in the corner of the room.  
  
It had started off with me chilling on the floor, watching Motley videos with Danny. Then Ben showed up, insulted Motley and well…  
  
“I want pizza,” I stated. There was a knock on the door.  
  
“FUCK OFF!” Danny screeched.  
  
“Yeah! Go fuck yourself!” Ben agreed.  
  
I sighed and got up, walking to the door. I looked out the thingy and saw Andy standing there.  
  
“Open the fucking door!” Andy yelled.  
  
I grabbed the pillow from its spot on the floor pulled open the door, and instantly smacked Andy in the face.  
  
“Well fuck you too then. Why the fuck are you even here?” he asked, walking past me.  
  
“Danny and I were gonna take a walk on the wild side, but then thought it was a good idea to insult the Crue, so Danny and I fucked him up.”  
  
“Then she became a fucking TRAITOR and hit me in the face.”  
  
“Accidentally, cock sucker. You turned real fast though.” I threw his pillow at his face.  
  
“Wait a second you peat someone… With a pillow… Not your fists?” Andy asked.  
  
“Multiple someones actually.”  
  
“And one of them was Ben?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“I’ll be damned.”  
  
I laughed. If only Andy, knew what was coming.  
  
“I want pizza,” I repeated.  
  
“Yes!” Danny yelled.  
  
“Pizza party?” I asked.  
  
“In Cam and Sam’s room.”  
  
Danny and Ben could be smart. Our pizza party turned into a party. We’d sent James and Jake to pick up the Pizza. Jake brought the pizza, and James brought what looked like the contents of an entire liquor store.  
  
It was nice to hang out with everyone and not be pissed at Ben. I was still mad, but not as mad. I no longer felt the need to kill him. However I wasn’t the only one, who didn’t take it well, when people fucked with Dawn’s emotions, and I wasn’t the only one, who wanted to punch Ben in the face. There was a lot of pissed off cousin coming his way.


	26. Chapter 26

  
“WAKE UP!” The screech of my best friend caused me to groan and bury my face in the crook of Ash’s neck.  
  
“We got shit to do, bitch!” she said, ripping the curtain open.  
  
“FUCK OFF!” I yelled, swatting behind me.  
  
“Why is your friend so god damned obnoxious?” Ash asked.  
  
“Fuck if I know.”  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jake yelled.  
  
“I will, when this bitch gets up. We have a warped farewell to do and some footage to get.”  
  
“Dyl get up,” CC groaned from the bunk across from Ash’s. Dawn grabbed my arm and pulled me. I fell to the floor and groaned. I was still sore as shit from Andy running into me.  
  
Ashley popped his head out to look down at me. “You okay?” he asked.  
  
I just groaned in response. “You’re okay,” he determined, before retreating back to his bunk.  
  
I got up and glared at Dawn. I then reached in Ash’s bunk, grabbed m phone and punched him in the chest. I mocked his “You’re okay,” and left.  
  
I got to Jez, go [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=100367186) and hopped out. Dawn was already packed up and ready to go.  
  
“Alright let’s go,” I said.  
  
We headed to the venue entrance. I sat down, while Dawn set up. I pulled out my handy cam and started recording her. “So Dawny-Day, what the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“Well bitch, I’m setting up the camera since we’re gonna do our Warped send off.”  
  
“Are you sad it’s over?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah. Warped was fun.”  
  
“What are you gonna miss most?”  
  
“Uh seeing all of our new friends and everyone every day.”  
  
“So do you think we should follow it again.”  
  
“Hell yeah. What about you?”  
  
“Oh we’re gonna follow it again, unless of course I can figure out this C-Rock shit.”  
  
“Winter tour,” she said.  
  
“Oh my God, like a freeze your ass off rally every night!”  
  
“What?” she asked.  
  
“My grandfather’s motorcycle club had a rally in the middle of winter, and it was called a freeze your ass off rally. We could have like a one day winter rally in like fucking New York or some shit, and it’ll be a freeze your ass off show.”  
  
“You’re gonna get sued.”  
  
“I ain’t gonna get shit, but money. Shut the fuck up.”  
  
“Whatever. Camera’s up. Get your ass over here.”  
  
I set my camera down and went to do the sign off, well the start of it. Thirty minutes later and a shit ton of swearing it was done. I decided to take my handy cam and go fuck with some people. My first stop was Jeffree’s bus.  
  
I knocked on the door and a very not made up Jeffree, answered.  
  
“Bitch, get that thing the fuck out of my face. It is too early for that shit,” he said.  
  
“Love you too, Jeffree.”  
  
“Is this what you came for, to annoy the shit out of me. I still have to do my make up.”  
  
“Pretty much. Answer my questions and I will leave peacefully. This isn’t going online.”  
  
“Fine, what the fuck do you want?”  
  
That’s how the rest of my morning went. When the actual show began, me and my handy cam took to the crowds. I had a piece of paper I had from the bands that let me film. Other than that, I hung out in the back. I don’t know where Dawn went, probably to record with the legit camera and take pictures, and I’m sure she ended up in a few pits too.  
  
Bring Me the Horizon had been crowd surfing people in rafts all tour and on this very last day, the very last race, it was me versus Jeffree.  
  
“YOU’RE GOING DOWN BITCH!” I yelled at my teal haired friend.  
  
“SUCK IT, YOU WHORE!” he replied.  
  
“I flipped him off.”  
  
“Oi, seems like we’ve got some competition,” Jordan said from the stage.  
  
“I’ve got five on Jeffree,” Lee said.  
  
“Fine, I’ll take the Black Veil Bitch,” Oli said.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
That was fucking insane as shit. It was partly terrifying, and partly fun as hell. It probably would’ve been less terrifying had I not felt the need to record it, which was also really stupid, but I fail to give a fuck. I won too.  
  
“Give me my money, you wanker,” Oli said, when they finished the song.  
  
“When we get back to the bus,” Lee said, sounding defeated.  
  
I was back on stable ground and pushed my way to the front, before having security pull me over the barricade. I recorded a little more of their set for our end of warped montage and went to interview people standing in front of the other stage. I got some awesome footage. Reel Big Fish played on that stage next, so I bailed before their set. I made my way to the back trailer that served as the dressing room. Juliet was leaning on the side smoking a cigarette.  
  
“Wild Child!” I yelled.  
  
“Cock Rock!” she replied, matching my tone.  
  
“So how sad are you that Warped is ending? What’s your favorite memory this year? And what’s next for you?”  
  
“Ah man. Uh… Well I’m really sad Warped is over. I mean I’m lucky I got to stay on for the whole tour. It was really fun. I loved seeing all of the different faces every day and everyone knew the words. It was awesome. And I don’t know what’s coming up next gonna work on some stuff do some dates, so look out. Juliet Simms is coming for ya.”  
  
I heard a click and turned around to see Adam Elmakias taking a picture of us.  
  
I turned and filmed him. “How’s it feel to be on the other side, huh?” I asked.  
  
He held up his camera and continued to snap pictures of me. We were in the midst of a standoff.  
  
We were there for probably three minutes, when Ashley walked up and slid his arms around my waist. “Why are you two having the camera equivalent of a staring contest?” he asked.  
  
“Because why the fuck not?” I replied.  
  
He grabbed my camera and turned the screen, before holding it out and aiming it at us. “What are you doing?” I asked.  
  
“Recording us. I highly doubt anyone’s gone and asked you questions.”  
  
“Bastard,” I swore.  
  
“Do Dylly, what’s been your favorite Warped moment?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” I answered honestly.  
  
“I punched a bitch in the face. That would’ve been pretty awesome if she hadn’t sucker punched me in the face. I made a ton of new friends, saw some wicked sets, did some stupid shit, found myself a boyfriend.”  
  
“And boyfriend doesn’t stand out as your favorite Warped moment?”  
  
“No, because he’s kind of a pain in the ass. Ya see, he stills me camera then asks me questions, even though that’s my job.”  
  
“You’re such a bitch,” he said, pausing the recording and handing me the camera.  
  
“Oh but that’s one of the things you like about me,” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling up at his.  
  
“Sure is,” he replied, leaning down and kissing me. We walked over to where CC, Juliet, Andy, Dawn and Adam were standing.  
  
They were looking at Adam’s pictures he’d gotten of us so far.  
  
Andy and Juliet’s looked cool/cute as shit. Dawn and CC’s were adorable. There was one of them fighting, her on his back, that type of shit. Then there were the ones of Ash and I. I didn’t know they had been taken.  
  
“You fucking horn dogs,” Dawn muttered.  
  
“I’m kind of disturbed of how many picture you took of Ash and I making out on a wall,” I said to Adam.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
“Creeper,” Ash teased, even though he looked rather happy about it. “Sick fucker,” I muttered.  
  
We dispersed. Dawn and I recorded the Brides getting ready. We stood up on stage during their set. Juliet stood on the right and I stood on the left. Dawn was on the left as well, but she was towards the back. I stood with Muscles, and alternated between recording and fucking with him.  
  
At one point Andy took my camera , which was then passed to Ash. One girl flashed him, and all I could think was we’re gonna get arrested for having kiddie porn.  
  
During “Rebel Yell” Ash came over and licked my camera. I swatted at him and began to wipe it only to have him kiss me, before running back up front.  
  
“Idiot,” I muttered, even though I was smiling. I was gonna miss this. I thought about it for a second, then let it pass. Everything was gonna be fine.  
  
When their set was over, Dawn and I did the final part of our send off, while the Brides went and showered and everything, before joining the giant party that was forming. I found myself sitting on Ash’s lap, looking through my footage, while Ash and Andy talked with Bert McCracken.  
  
Apparently the conversation died out, because Ash began to watch with me. It was a minute before he spoke. “So what are we gonna do?” he asked me.  
  
“Well I go home for about a week then I fly out to England for two weeks. After that I have no big pieces planned until October, when I have the C-Rock Halloween party.”  
  
“So it’s all up in the air?”  
  
“It’s up to you,” I corrected.  
  
“So I could go home for three weeks, then fly out to Pittsburgh for two weeks and bring you back to La with me for two weeks?” he suggested.  
  
“Sure could.”  
  
“Then I think that’s what we’re gonna do.”  
  
“BITCH TITS!”  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at the approaching Danny. “What do you what, Fuck Face?”  
“We have to go on a mission,” he declared, throwing me over his shoulder.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I yelled.  
  
He turned around and I almost tipped him over reaching for Ash. Ash grabbed my hand, but stood up and joined Danny and I.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” I asked.  
  
“They’ve put a ban on anything Def Leppard, so I need your help.”  
  
“Do it your damn self,” I bitched trying to get down off of his shoulder. Near his bus he set me down and I was instantly showered with super soakers. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” I yelled as they laughed. I smelled myself. “Was that whiskey?” I asked.  
  
The AA boys all chuckled and only Ben answered with a fuck yeah. “THAT IS A WASTE OF WHISKEY!” I yelled.  
  
“Fuck whiskey! It’s all about cupcake vodka!” Dawn yelled waving a bottle in the air.  
  
“Fuck that nasty ass shit!” I yelled.  
  
“You’re just jealous you’re wearing your whiskey, while I’m drinking my vodka!”  
  
“Whiskey looks pretty good on me though.”  
  
“I agree,” Ash piped up.  
  
I flipped him off.  
  
“It would look good on you too, Dawn.” I spread my arms open wide.  
  
“FUCK NO!” she screeched.  
  
“GIVE ME A HUG BITCH!” I said tearing off after her.


End file.
